Nuestra historia
by Nian
Summary: YAOI RuHana Una historia normal, el comienzo de algo grande, un amor que nacio a pesar de los malentendidos y las discordias.
1. Default Chapter

NUESTRA HISTORIA

RUHANA

POR NIAN

N/A: Discúlpenme por hacer esto, ya se que debería poner mas dedicación a mis otros fics, pero últimamente veo demasiada violencia en todas partes y me dieron ganas de hacer algo Rosa, totalmente Shonen-ai y tal vez con un poco de Lemon al final, pero mayormente romántico y Rosa, Espero que no les moleste que aun no haya actualizado los otros fics, ya los tengo casi terminados los siguientes capítulos pero me falta poquito y este nuevo lo tengo desde hace ya casi un mes así que espero que lo lean y por lo menos a alguien le guste. Amor y Paz.

PROLOGO. AMIGOS

-No se como me pudieron persuadir para venir, solo espero que mis padres no me necesiten ahora.

Era sábado y como castigo por quedarse dormido en muchas de sus clases el profesor Anzai le había pedido que le llevara los videos de partidos en los que el equipo había jugado, incluyendo los últimos para que Hanamichi se pusiera al corriente con lo que habían logrado en los últimos días.

-Ahí esta, 'mi gran problema', ¡estúpido Do'aho, por que tengo que interesarme en el, cuando el muy idiota no lo merece, es un Torpe – termino su discurso unitario de muy mal humor.

Se acerco a Hanamichi, este miraba hacia fuera, como siempre que lo visitaba, simplemente entro y dejo la bolsa que contenía los videos en la cama de Sakuragi.

-Te lo manda Anzai – se dio la vuelta y decidió irse.

-Espera Kitsune, no te vayas – reconoció la voz de quien le hablo y de inmediato lo detuvo.

-Hm ... – se detuvo alarmado y pensando en que posiblemente el torpe solo quería jugarle una broma.

-No tienes que irte tan pronto, además me gustaría un poco de compañía – admitía que se sentía solo en ese momento.

-No te molestaría "mi" compañía? – se volteo lentamente esperando recibir alguna clase de objeto volador en la cara o un golpe en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-En realidad tu compañía no me molesta – le sonrió esperando que viera que no quería pelear o jugarle alguna broma, como lo hacia anteriormente.

-Mm – entro con cuidado, no se creía lo que el torpe le había dicho – Estas solo?

-Sip, Yohei y mis otros amigos no podrán venir hoy, ¿puedes creer que el Tensai estará solo en un sábado como hoy? – no pudo evitar mirar hacia la ventana con un poco de nostalgia – Es un lindo día no crees?

-Mm – no sabia que decir, al parecer desde que el torpe estaba en el hospital había cambiado mucho.

-Ya no me gusta Haruko – dijo agachado sentado en su cama.

-Quien? – lo sorprendió con esa confesión.

-Haruko, la hermana menor del capitán.

-Akagi tiene una hermana?

-Hay por Kami Kitsune! no me digas que no sabias?

-No – decía la verdad.

-Entonces ella nunca te ha interesado?

-Ya te dije que no se de quien me hablas.

-Jeje, entonces creo que te debo una disculpa ...

-Por que?

-Por todo el daño que te he hecho.

-Que daño? Por que te quieres disculpar? Te volviste mas Idiota con tu lesión o que?

-Mira Zorrito – cerro los ojos intentando no estallar de coraje - no quiero pelear contigo ahora ni nunca mas, así que voy a ser paciente y te voy a contestar todas las preguntas que me hiciste para aclararte la situación, ok? – lo miro con un poco de seriedad y respiro profundo.

-OK – asintió un poco extrañado con el comportamiento del torpe.

-Antes de que entrara a jugar basketball, conocí a Haruko ...

-La hermana del capitán?

-Exactamente, y cuando nos conocimos, aquella mañana en la terraza yo ya sabia que tu le gustabas mucho a ella y entonces ..

-Yo le gustaba a Haruko?

-Si, no sabias?

-No.

-Bueno, eso hace mas complicado que me disculpes pero, no importa, aun así déjame continuar quieres?

-OK – se sentó en la cama de Hanamichi frente a el y se decidió a escuchar con atención.

-Pues cuando yo supe que tu le gustabas a ella me dio mucha tristeza y coraje, así que comencé a odiarte sin conocerte – miro hacia abajo esperando algún comentario de desaprobación.

-Mm – no sabía que sentía en ese momento – continúa.

-Pues cuando te vi en la terraza después de que golpeaste a aquellos tipos, pues no supe como reaccionar cuando me dijiste tu nombre, pero cuando trataste mal a Haruko fue que reaccione ... de la peor forma.

-Entonces me golpeaste por que rechace el pañuelo de esa "niña".

-Pues si – bajo el rostro totalmente avergonzado – lo siento.

-"..." – Kaede no decía nada.

-Después me dedique a molestarte y a pelear contigo a cada oportunidad que tenia para demostrarle a Haruko que yo era mejor que tu, y pues ... lo siento mucho – bajo la cabeza bastante avergonzado por su anterior comportamiento.

-Mm – cerró los ojos y deslizo una de sus manos sobre su negra cabellera.

-Crees que algún día me podrás perdonar? – pregunto muy preocupado.

-Por que ahora, Por que no antes, Por que no después? – las preguntas salieron sin pensar.

-A que te refieres? – le pareció extraño su cuestionamiento.

-Por que me pides disculpas ahora, que te hizo hacerlo? – quería respuestas.

-Estuve pensando ... desde que estoy aquí no hago mas que pensar y pensar, y llegue a la conclusión de que tu no tienes la culpa de mis problemas, ni de que le gustes tanto a Haruko y ...

-Mm – estaba molesto y tenía derecho a estarlo.

-Entonces crees que nunca me podrás perdonar? – la actitud de Rukawa era silenciosa pero Hanamichi se sentía como niño regañado.

-Yo tampoco he sido un mártir, también he tenido que ver en nuestras peleas y ..

-Pero fue mi culpa que comenzáramos mal, y que continuáramos mal, por favor discúlpame ... – era muy importante para Hanamichi en ese momento hacer las paces con Rukawa.

-Solo si me dices la verdadera razón por la que quieres que te perdone – Kaede no podía creer que no hubiera alguna razón escondida para que Sakuragi se comportara de esa forma.

-Que, ya te lo dije, me siento culpable y tu no tie...

-Dime la verdad o no habrá paz entre tú y yo... jamás! – interrumpió las excusas de Hanamichi un poco molesto.

-Pero ... – Kaede solo se levanto y lo miro a los ojos levantando una ceja – Esta bien, te lo diré – lo miro un segundo y se sintió raro, era como si hubiera hecho algo malo y ahora tuviera que confesarlo.

-Bien, te escucho – se sentó de nuevo.

-Quiero que ganemos en el próximo torneo ínter escolar, quiero que ganemos todos los juegos contra Ryonan y Kaynan y Shoyo y Sano y todas las demás escuelas ... – lo miro un poco entusiasmado.

-Mm, ya veo – se levanto de nuevo, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miro por ultima vez a Hanamichi – Esta bien, Adiós.

-Pero ... – vio que Rukawa se marchaba y se sintió mal – no te vas a quedar un poco mas, es temprano, podemos ir a comer, yo te invito, la comida no es tan mala solo ...

-Lo olvide, pero ... de que vamos a hablar, que vamos a hacer mientras estamos juntos tu y yo, si solo podemos pelear ...

-Ya te dije que no quiero pelear.

-Entonces ... Que es lo que quieres?

-Que seamos amigos.

-Hm., de verdad? – le pareció gracioso, como un sueño – Ja, ja – no pudo evitar reírse – Jajá, jajá – la risa nerviosa lo ataco y tuvo que inclinarse cuando su estomago se contrajo.

-Oye, no te burles de mi! – le molesto que el Zorro se burlara de sus buenas intenciones.

-Ja,ja,ja, lo siento, es solo que es muy raro que tú y yo ... – rió con más fuerza, como cuando sus hermanitos gemelos remedaban los movimientos de su otro hermano, el más gruñón.

-Mm – gruño molesto – Nunca te había visto reír – su humor cambio al darse cuenta de que Rukawa reía con demasiada confianza.

-Jeje, si bueno ya me calme ahora que hacemos? – pregunto sonriente.

-Entonces si aceptas ser mi amigo? – los ojos de Hanamichi se iluminaron en segundos.

-Si, por que no?

-AAhhh! Que bien! – se lanzo a sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza – no lo puedo creer jeje – se separo lentamente de Rukawa y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su nuevo amigo – Ya veras que seremos los mejores amigos, soy muy buen amigo cuando quiero, y además estoy seguro de que seremos la pareja Dorada de Shohoku…. Y

-Pareja? – por un momento soñó con lo imposible y al sentir a Sakuragi abrazándolo creyó que podía llegar a ser verdad.

-Claro! ya sabes como el Dúo maravilla, jeje – Hanamichi seguía entusiasmado.

-Vamos a comer? Ya me dio hambre – se puso serio de repente al caer de su burbuja de ensueño.

-OK! – Sakuragi asintió muy entusiasmado de haber hecho las paces con su más grande enemigo.

Los nuevos amigos fueron a la cafetería del hospital para comer y entretenerse un rato, para Hanamichi no fue difícil divertir a Rukawa con sus comentarios, pues se le habían ocurrido apodos para todos los doctores y enfermeros del hospital. Obviamente Kaede se sentía raro con el torpe a su lado riendo y compartiendo un maravilloso día, pero no se sentía incomodo, en ese momento todos sus problemas económicos – que en realidad eran de sus padres – desparecieron como cada vez que jugaba o entrenaba, estar con Sakuragi para Rukawa parecía ser la mejor distracción.

N/A: Pues que les pareció, siempre quise hacer un fic así, en el que la relación de nuestros protagonistas comenzara desde el principio, bueno espero pronto actualizarlo y que les guste el desarrollo. Pues si quiere darme su opinion sera bienvenida a 


	2. Amistad

NUESTRA HISTORIA

CAPITULO I. AMISTAD

Pasó un mes desde que Rukawa y Sakuragi habían decidido ser amigos, y en el transcurso de ese tiempo la amistad entre ellos había crecido, Rukawa sabia todo sobre Sakuragi y Hanamichi sabia todo sobre Kaede y su familia, lamentablemente el cariño que Kaede sentía por Hana seguía creciendo de forma desmesurada.

Sakuragi sabia que Kaede tenia una familia numerosa, resultado de una relación muy amorosa entre sus padres, con 4 hermanos, dos de ellos gemelos, uno menor que Kaede, pero mayor que los gemelos y una hermana mayor con un bebe, producto de una relación con un tipo irresponsable, pero gracias a eso vivían muy felices con un bebe de 1 año en casa. Hanamichi también sabia que los padres de Kaede debían trabajar mucho para mantener a su gran familia dignamente y que si Kaede no trabajaba era por que sus padres no se lo permitían, ellos lo habían convencido de esforzarse en sus estudios y el basketball, ellos sabían que de alguna manera conseguiría una beca para la universidad, y en su segundo grado de preparatoria seguramente Kaede tendría muchas tareas cada vez mas complicadas. Tenían una vida sencilla, no muy fácil pero eran felices y gracias a que Hanamichi conoció verdaderamente a Kaede, pudo entender su comportamiento, su dedicación y su seriedad.

A su vez Kaede también supo que Hanamichi se había quedado huérfano desde los 13 años, debido a un accidente automovilismo, el auto de sus padres fue arrollado por un trailero irresponsable, todos sabían que vivía gracias a un seguro y un fideicomiso que le habían dejado sus padres, el problema era que lo administraba su única tía, una solterona avariciosa y tacaña que apenas le daba lo suficiente para vivir. Todos los Rukawa sabían que prácticamente Hanamichi estaba solo en el mundo, por lo que decidieron ser una familia para el, por que a todos les agradaba, hasta el mas gruñón de la casa – Keichu – sentía agrado por Hanamichi.

Hanamichi salio del hospital totalmente recuperado y con muchas ganas de vencer a sus adversarios así como de volver a la escuela y divertirse con todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Rukawa, volvió a la escuela con muchas energías y aunque había estado demasiado tiempo sin jugar o practicar su deporte favorito, pudo sin grandes complicaciones adaptarse al ritmo de trabajo de Shohoku, obviamente fue necesario que Hanamichi escuchara los consejos de Mitsui, pues este aprovechaba cada vez que observaba a Hanamichi esforzarse demasiado para sermonearlo con respecto a su salud y a que debería ser mas cuidadoso con su cuerpo para no caer en la misma situación que el anterior Mitsui.

Tiempo después de aquella aclaración de malentendidos entre Sakuragi y Rukawa, las cosas en Shohoku iban mas que bien, los chicos no peleaban tanto como antes y aunque en ocasiones Rukawa llamaba "torpe" a Sakuragi, este solo lo miraba molesto por unos segundos y después continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, olvidándose por completo del insulto.

Rukawa solo sonreía internamente cada vez que veía a Hanamichi hacer pucheros o gestos graciosos, en la escuela no le gustaba mostrarse muy risueño, era suficiente con serlo en su casa, además prefería que todos creyeran que era serio y enojón para que nadie se le acercara mucho, lo único que no había podido lograr quitarse de encima eran esas chicas gritonas.

Pero todo iba bien, hasta ese momento no había tenido grandes problemas, solo que sin darse cuenta el amor que sentía por Hanamichi, fue creciendo sin siquiera desear evitarlo; había hablado con su hermana mayor y su madre al respecto, ya les había hablado de sus sentimientos, esperando regaños y miradas reprobatorias de las mujeres de su casa, pero en cambio solo recibió un efusivo abrazo de su hermana y un beso en la mejilla de su madre, además de que ambas lo apoyaron y le aconsejaron que arreglara sus diferencias con Hanamichi, desafortunadamente eso logro que aquel sentimiento en Rukawa creciera. La convivencia entre ellos era cada vez mas cercana, mas intima, aunque eso para el equipo de basketball solo había traído buenas consecuencias, Hanamichi y Kaede se sincronizaban de la mejor manera, parecía que pensaban lo mismo, que las jugadas estaban planeadas y siempre se dividían los pases sin importar quien o como encestaran.

Los últimos dos juegos habían sido éxitos puros, la ventaja era siempre notable en el primer tiempo, todos estaban felices, todo iba bien, excepto por los sentimientos de Kaede hacia Hanamichi, ese cariño crecía con el tiempo y lo peor de todo era que para Rukawa, Sakuragi nunca sentiría nada que no fuera amistad y camaradería por el pobre Zorro.

N/A: Otra cosa que también he querido hacer es un fanfic con capítulos cortos, espero que les agrade como avanzan. Hasta lueguito!


	3. Mas que Amistad

NUESTRA HISTORIA

CAPITULO II. MÁS QUE AMISTAD.

Después de su último triunfo gracias a las impresionantes jugadas hechas por el dúo dorado de Shohoku contra Ryonan, ambos equipos decidieron festejar, aunque uno de ellos hubiera perdido. Todo el mundo bebía, solo Hanamichi no lo hizo, le daba asco el sabor de la cerveza y el sake no le gustaba tampoco, las bebidas alcohólicas en general simplemente no le podían gustar, se había limitado a beber solo ponche de frutas o refrescos. Por el contrario Rukawa estaba bebiendo de todo sin parar, su tamaño y juventud ayudaban a que no se emborrachara tan rápido, además cuando se sentía mareado paraba por unos treinta minutos de beber para después continuar, debido a su desesperanza con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Hanamichi, decidió beber y olvidarse del asunto por un buen rato, sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Hanamichi.

-Kaede ya bebiste demasiado... deberías parar... – lo tomo del brazo visiblemente preocupado.

-No eres mi madre, déjame en paz! – quería beber hasta no sentir nada y estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberse enamorado de la peor opción.

-Solo quiero que llegues bien a tu casa, además ya es muy tarde y ...

-Y a ti que te importa! – se soltó del agarre de su pelirrojo amigo y le grito.

-Por que me hablas así! – le dolió la forma en que Kaede lo estaba tratando.

-Estoy bien, puedo llegar a mi casa solo – el nivel de alcohol en sus venas bajo notablemente al darse cuenta de que estaba tratando mal a quien no tenia ninguna culpa de sus penas – Vete tu si quieres – hablo con suavidad y se sentó en la mesa donde bebía tranquilamente sin prestar atención a nadie

-Por que estas así, que te pasa? – la actitud de Kaede era preocupante.

-Nada, estoy bien.

-Ganamos recuerdas?

-Si ... mejor vete, quiero estar solo – las bebidas eran gratis, la pobreza de su familia no le permitía muchos lujos y quería aprovechar las ganas de emborracharse hasta perderse que tenia desde ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo.

-Por ... – quería preguntar por que había decidido beber, pero se sintió ridículo en una fiesta donde el único que no bebía y no se divertía era el. Se levanto decidido a irse – Te veré después entonces, Adiós.

-Adiós – se bebió de un sorbo el trago que tenia en la mano y fue por otro.

Estaba dolido, se sentía molesto consigo mismo por preocuparse por un malagradecido como el estúpido Zorro, avanzo con rapidez hacia la puerta principal de la casa de Sendoh – donde se celebraba el resultado del juego – cuando dos altos jugadores se acercaron a el de forma amenazante.

-Ya te vas? – pregunto el mas alto.

-Si, ya es muy tarde.

-Claro que no, por que no te quedas? – se acercaron ambos a Hanamichi acorralándolo – Yo puedo llevarte después si quieres? tengo auto, mira – señalo hacia fuera el pequeño Ferrari convertible.

-Ya me quiero ir, Sendoh! – alzo la voz un poco asustado, no sabia cuales eran las intenciones de Hanagata y Sendoh, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando el cuatro ojos gigante llego a la fiesta.

-De aquí tu no sales rojito – por la forma en que hablo Hanagata, Hanamichi se imagino que ninguno de ellos dos había bebido tanto como Kaede, y por primera vez tuvo un poco de miedo, no tenia a su ejercito cerca y nadie parecía estar al pendiente de lo que sucedía en la puerta y hacia mucho tiempo que no peleaba.

-Tú me vas a detener 'Miope' o tu 'Puerco Espin'? – las fanfarronadas le salían muy bien, por lo menos de esa forma se daba un poco de valor, aunque de acuerdo con su ultima visita al doctor, no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos aun, tal vez por eso sin notarlo estaba perdiendo el color.

-Te vamos a detener los dos, y no solo eso – Sendoh acaricio con una de sus grandes manos el pálido rostro de Hanamichi, debido obviamente al miedo que esos dos gigantes lograron infundir en el – te vamos a quitar tu virginidad de hombre – ambos sonrieron con malicia y cada uno tomo uno de los brazos del pelirrojo para llevarlo a una de las múltiples habitaciones de la casa de Sendoh.

-Suéltenme! – intento soltarse de sus dos rivales en el juego, pero parecía ser muy difícil – si no me sueltan voy a gritar! – tenia miedo por que no podía pelear.

-Grita si quieres precioso – la música estaba a todo volumen – seguramente nadie te va a oír – Hanagata le hablo al ido y después rodeo con uno de sus largos brazos la cintura del pelirrojo y con su otra mano apretó con fuerza la muñeca de Sakuragi, Sendoh hizo lo mismo.

-Maldito Miope suéltame! – se movió un poco y cuando intento darle un fuerte cabezazo a Hanagata el brazo libre de Sendoh le rodeo el cuello con fuerza deteniéndolo con facilidad – suéltame maldito puerco espin! – se comenzó a desesperar, esos dos eran mucho mas fuertes de lo que pensaba y entre los dos podrían hacerle cualquier cosa, no lo pensó dos veces y tan pronto pudo grito – AUXILIO, AUXILIO, AYUDENME! RUKAWA! – siguió gritando hasta que el brazo de Sendoh apretó con mas fuerza su cuello y la mano de Hanagata le tapo la boca.

-Ya cállate! – Hanagata le dio un golpe en el estomago a Hanamichi antes de que se moviera mas y de esa forma lo dejaron fuera de combate por un buen rato.

-No le pegues tan fuerte o se va a desmayar! – lo reprendió Sendoh y después entre los dos decidieron cargar a Hanamichi hasta la habitación de Sendoh.

-A donde lo llevan! – les grito furioso.

-Rukawa, Hola! quieres unirte a nuestra fiesta privada? – llevaban cargando a Hanamichi mientras este intentaba recuperar dificultosamente la respiración con la boca cubierta – Hanagata será el primero y si nos ayudas te cederé mi lugar.

-Esta bien – cuando Rukawa contesto afirmativamente a la propuesta de Sendoh, Hanagata sonrió y a Hanamichi se le salieron dos grandes lagrimas sin poder evitarlo, aun no estaba seguro de lo que le iban a hacer, pero el que Kaede, su nuevo mejor amigo hubiera accedido sin si quiera pensarlo, le había dolido en el alma.

Subieron entre los tres a Hanamichi, con gran dificultad, pues este seguía moviéndose tanto como le era posible con la boca tapada y el cuerpo inmovilizado por tres pares de manos.

Rukawa se sentía un poco mareado, pero cuando vio como esos dos llevaban a Hanamichi forzándolo a quien sabe donde, dejo de beber, se acerco de inmediato y no quiso actuar hasta que los dos jugadores estuvieran distraídos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación lanzaron a Hanamichi hacia la cama con dificultad y mientras Rukawa y Hanagata lo sostenían para que no se les escapara, Sendoh saco de un cajón dos pares de esposas y de inmediato esposaron a Hanamichi a la cama.

-Quítenle la ropa, mientras saco la cámara – les ordeno Sendoh mientras disponía todo para gravar lo que pensaban hacer.

-NO! ... RUKAWA NO! ... TU NO! ... POR FAVOR AYUDAME! – Hanamichi gritaba desconsolado, llorando mientras sus pies eran amarrados a los postes de la cama.

Rukawa no pudo mirar a Hanamichi para darle un poco de esperanza, pues se delataría ante los otros Idiotas que se encontraban tan drogados, que no desconfiaron ni por un segundo de la respuesta de Rukawa.

Cuando Sendoh acomodaba la cámara frente a la cama, y Hanagata buscaba unas tijeras – para cortar la ropa de Hanamichi – se sintió mas sobrio y le parecio el mejor momento para atacar, se acerco a Sendo muy rápido y le rompió la cámara en la cabeza, cuando Hanagata escucho el gemido de Sendoh por el golpe y el de Hanamichi del susto volteo alarmado con las tijeras para cortar pollo en las manos, pero mas rápido de lo que esperaba, sintió un buen golpe en la cara, soltando las tijeras al caer, las cuales Kaede recogió en segundos y antes de que se diera cuenta las tenia en el cuello.

-Si no lo liberas... te corto el cuello ahora – le hablo con verdadera frialdad al oído y este ni tardo ni perezoso saco las llaves de las esposas de sus bolsillos y se las dio a Kaede. Cuando Kaede tomo las llaves lo golpeo fuertemente esperando no matar a Hanagata con las tijeras cerca de la nuca y este callo desmallado al igual que Sendoh.

-Kaede! – Hanamichi aun estaba sorprendido con lo que había sucedido pero cuando Kaede se acerco a el para tomar las llaves de las esposas y liberar sus muñecas, se sintió mucho mejor, siguió asustado llorando, pero también se tranquilizo y dejo de gritar – creí que tu también querías ...

-Vamonos de aquí ahora! – hablo rápido y termino de cortar las cuerdas con las que Hanamichi aun estaba atado por los pies.

Al sentirse liberado Hanamichi, se levanto y se abrazo con fuerza a Kaede, con miedo pero sintiéndose mejor. Kaede lo abrazo por unos segundos sin olvidar a los dos tipos desmayados, decidió mejor tomar a Hanamichi en sus brazos y prácticamente lo cargo hasta la puerta principal, se montaron en su bicicleta y lo llevo a su casa.

Llegaron muy rápido, en el trayecto nadie dijo nada, pero Kaede se sentía culpable.

-Lo siento mucho ... perdóname por dejarte solo ... si me hubiera ido contigo seguramente esto no habría pasado – no podía ver a la cara a Hanamichi – lo siento tanto – pensaba disculparse toda la noche pero nuevamente Hanamichi lo abrazo con fuerza en busca de consuelo.

-Creí que tu también querías ... – sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer y tampoco lo dejaban hablar y cuando los fuertes brazos de su héroe lo rodearon con un cariño que solo había sentido en sus padres, se sintió a salvo, protegido y dejo de temer – Gracias por ayudarme, me hubiera muerto si esos dos desgraciados me ...

-Shsss, ya no hables de eso, todo esta bien ahora – lo abrazaba con todo el amor que sentía acariciando su roja cabellera mientras su amigo se refugiaba en su pecho – te quiero tanto – aun estaba algo ebrio y su conciencia no detuvo sus palabras – habría matado a esos malditos si te ...

-Yo también te quiero ... podrías ... seria mucho si te pidiera que te quedaras conmigo, solo por esta noche es que ... – aun temía cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, estar solo no era una opción.

-Si, claro, solo llamare a mis padres y me quedare – le sonrió a su adorado amigo mas tranquilo, dispuesto a todo por Hanamichi.

N/A: Espero que la escena no haya estado muy mal descrita y que se haya entendido bien todo, espero actualizarlo prontito y gracias por leer mi ultima ideita.


	4. Una noche mas

NUESTRA HISTORIA

CAPITULO III. UNA NOCHE MÁS.

Decidieron beber un poco de te de tila, para calmar los ánimos y la incertidumbre, ambos sabían que ni Sendoh ni Hanagata conocían el domicilio de Sakuragi, pero no tenían la seguridad de que nada pasaría, cerraron las puertas y ventanas, las cuales debido a la inseguridad anterior en Kanagawa tenían protección, unos gruesas barras de hierro cubrían sus grandes ventanas y puertas.

Me permites llamar a mis padres, ya es muy tarde y quiero avisarles que me quedare aquí ... – era solo una formalidad, pero tenía que preguntar, aunque la confianza entre ellos era casi de hermanos.

Claro, hazlo mientras arreglo el sillón para ti – termino su te de un sorbo, totalmente tranquilo, y seguro.

Se dirigió a su habitación para buscar lo necesario para improvisar una cama en su mas grande sillón, el que Kaede durmiera en su pequeña casita no era nuevo, ya lo había hecho, en algunas ocasiones hacían las tareas juntos, y solo en su casita podían hacerlas sin interrupciones y en silencio.

El rápido metabolismo de Kaede le anunciaba con certeza la segunda gran resaca de su vida, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, evidentemente no saco ningún provecho al beber, todo lo contrario. Tomo el auricular del teléfono de la cocina y marco el número de su casa, tuvo que esperar bastante pues ya eran las 2 am, y aunque el día siguiente era sábado, sus padres y su hermana debían trabajar desde muy temprano.

Hola! – su padre contesto por fin, un poco adormilado.

Sí, bueno, eres tu Kaede? – la voz le sonó conocida.

Si, siento molestarte tan tarde pero, tendré que quedarme en casa de Hanamichi – el dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando.

OH, vaya y por que, estas borracho? – no le molestaba que hubiera bebido – Suenas un poco extraño – solo le preocupaba en donde estaría.

Sssi, es ... solo por eso – sus dudas al contestar hicieron dudar de la seguridad de su hijo al señor Rukawa.

OK – no quedo muy convencido – pero antes déjame hablar con Hanamichi – su servicio telefónico no contaba con detector de llamadas.

Esta bien – le parecio raro que le pidiera pruebas de su estancia en casa de Hanamichi, pero obedeció a su tutor – Hana puedes venir? – llamo a su amigo y este acudió de inmediato – Mi padre quiere hablar contigo.

Ok – de inmediato tomo el auricular y contesto un poco agitado al señor Rukawa – Oyasumi Nasai, Rukawa Sama – le contesto con el respeto que siempre le había tenido desde que lo conocía.

Hola Hanamichi, solo quería saludarte y preguntar como estas tu y como vez a mi hijo? – pregunto inocentemente.

Que, a que se refiere! – pregunto alarmado, no quería que nadie supiera lo que le había sucedido hacia unos minutos – No entiendo – tapo el auricular y le pregunto a Kaede que seguía frente a el, si le había contado sobre el ultimo acontecimiento a su padre sin alzar la voz, este solo le respondió negándolo con la cabeza.

Me refiero a que si tu lo vez muy borracho, ebrio entiendes, también me gustaría saber si tu bebiste?

Ah! Ya entiendo – suspiro aliviado – No, yo no bebí nada de alcohol, se lo aseguro y Kaede se ve bien – lo observo de nuevo con una mano en su cabeza, un poco molesto con el ruido – pero creo que ya le esta llegando la resaca ja, ja, se lo merece por no hacerme caso – Kaede lo miro mas que molesto pero no dijo nada.

Esta bien, gracias – confiaba plenamente en el mejor amigo de su hijo – pero podrías darle unas aspirinas o algo? siempre ayuda a disminuir las molestias.

Claro Señor Rukawa.

Bien entonces, nos veremos el domingo en la mañana? – acostumbraban cenar juntos todos los domingos.

Claro!

Se despidieron y de inmediato Hanamichi le dio una aspirina a Kaede, sin que este supiera el porque, pero las acepto sin problemas.

Se encontraban en la pequeña sala, mientras Hanamichi terminaba de preparar la cama para Kaede, y este terminaba de tomar sus aspirinas, cuando llego la hora de dar las buenas noches. Cuando todo estuvo listo Hanamichi miro a Kaede, sorprendido de que este lo estuviera mirando concentrado.

Gracias por ... – bajo la cara con un poco de vergüenza, el que no hubiera podido defenderse lo hacia sentir mas humillado.

No fue nada, tú habrías hecho lo mismo por cualquiera no?

Si, tienes razón – sonrió un poco menos avergonzado y ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

Pronto lo olvidaras, y después les daremos una verdadera paliza! – ambos rieron con agrado y confianza.

Mientras miraba a su nuevo mejor amigo, los recuerdos de lo sucedido, se revolvían en su miente, agradecía a dios que Kaede lo hubiera seguido al salir de casa de Sendoh, de otra forma su vida ahora estaría arruinada, no pudo contenerse y se abrazo a Kaede con fuerza y una vez mas volvió a sentirse bien en los brazos que lo acogían tan calidamente.

Hasta mañana – se soltó sin muchas ganas y se decidió a dormir.

Podrías despertarme antes de las 9 am, tengo que llegar a casa antes de la 10 am ya sabes porque.

Si no te preocupes, yo te despierto, Buenas noches Kaede y gracias por todo.

De nada, Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos – Hanamichi le sonrió con aquella dulzura característica en el y se fue a su cuarto – ... Que yo soñare contigo – pudo decirlo después de que Hanamichi había desaparecido rumbo a su habitación.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia pesadillas, no desde su estancia en el hospital, de eso ya habían pasado muchos meses, pero poco después de haber conciliado el sueño, las imágenes de los sucesos en casa de Sendoh, volvieron a representarse en sus sueños, solo que en ese escenario Kaede no estaba, ni nadie que pudiera ayudarle. Las caras de sus asaltadores eran mas horribles y diabólicas y su fuerza era aun menor, su desesperación en sus sueños hacían que se convulsionara en su cama violentamente, mientras en su pesadilla gritaba: NO!

Sintió alguien que lo sacudía y una firme y familiar voz lo llamaba, sin poder ver quien era, hasta que segundos después logro abrir los ojos notando al fin que se encontraba en los brazos de su huésped.

Era solo una pesadilla – volvió a acunarlo en sus brazos y acariciar su espalda con paciencia y cariño esperando que su amado pelirrojo se tranquilizara pronto – Calma, calma, aquí estoy ...

Kaede! – despertó por fin de su horrible sueño y se abrazo a su buen amigo sin sentirse incomodo – gracias por despertarme, fue horrible ... – su respiración se tranquilizo por fin y el también.

Todo estará bien, ya veras que si – no lo soltaba deseando de esa forma reconfortarlo y quitarle el miedo.

Mm ... – se refugio en los brazos de su amigo, sin vergüenza y deseando no mostrarse tan débil y vulnerable, pero en ese momento no deseaba estar solo – se que es mucho pedir pero ... – miro a los ojos a Kaede mostrando aun rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos – podrías dormir conmigo? – con aquella expresión en su rostro, era difícil que hasta el corazón mas duro, no se ablandara.

Si – se necesitaba de mucha fuerza de voluntad para decir que no y Kaede no la tuvo.

Hanamichi cerró los ojos y acunado en los brazos de Kaede por fin pudo sentirse tranquilo de nuevo. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, mientras este se acomodaba para poder dormir con el.

Kaede seguía acariciando la cabellera de Sakuragi, ya no le dolía la cabeza, y se sentía sobrio, razón por la cual no pudo dormir enseguida, la cercanía de su primer amor lo ponía nervioso, pero estaba seguro que por mas cerca que estuviera de Hanamichi, este jamás podría quererlo como Kaede deseaba.

Suspiro y mirando al techo se repitió a si mismo que sus esperanzas eran nulas y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que Hanamichi correspondiera sus sentimientos. Cerró los ojos, cansado por fin y pudo dormir.

N/A: Hey, otro capitulo corto, espero que les haya gustado y pues por fin hubo un inocente acercamiento entre nuestros protagonistas, ya pronto algo mas pasara jeje, gracias a Shadir, Reiko, Lensaiak, kinyoubi y caritademanga por leer mi fikito, espero que les siga gustando como sigue y hasta lueguin!


	5. Celos ?

NUESTRA HISTORIA

CAPITULO IV. CELOS ... ?

Las rutinas de Hanamichi y Kaede volvieron a la normalidad, nadie supo sobre el incidente en casa de Sendoh, obviamente por decisión de Sakuragi, a lo que Rukawa no objeto. Con el tiempo la familia Rukawa acogió en su seno al pelirrojo con agrado y cariño haciendo que este fuera religiosamente todos los domingos a cenar a su casa, la confianza en el depositada por los padres de Kaede era total, aun la de su hermana mayor era tanta que en algunas ocasiones Hanamichi ayudaba a Kaede a cuidar a sus pequeños hermanos y al bebe de su hermana, y hasta hablaba de cualquier cosa con Keichu, quien simplemente no podía tener mas envidia de su hermano al tener a un amigo tan "lindo". Todos los Rukawa's lo sabían, el adolescente mas joven de la familia también estaba enamorado del pelirrojo, pero era solo un enamoramiento platónico, por eso nadie decía nada.

Fue una satisfactoria y agradable sorpresa para Kaede, también recibir el invaluable apoyo de su padre al enterarse de que estaba muy enamorado del pelirrojo, pero mas feliz fue aun cuando su padre comenzó a hablarle bien de su hijo mayor al pelirrojo, al saber que su hermano Keichu estaba celoso del trato que Hanamichi le daba a Kaede, pues el Señor Rukawa estaba conciente de que si el pelirrojo resultaba ser homosexual, era a su hijo Kaede a quien apoyaría en todo lo que fuera necesario para que Hanamichi se fijara en el, en realidad ya le había dado algunos consejos, como el de 'siempre oler bien', o el de 'ser amable, escucharlo y nunca ignorarlo', no era que el hubiera tenido alguna relación sentimental con algún chico, pero tenia un amigo gay, y este le había dado algunos consejos, los cuales Kaede estaba poniendo en practica, solo que a falta de dinero, nunca pudo poner en practica uno de los mas importantes, como el de invitarlo a tomar un helado, o al cine de vez en cuando, de cualquier forma aun eran solo amigos, pero el señor y la señora Rukawa al igual que Ayumi Rukawa tenían la esperanza de que algún día Kaede Rukawa seria feliz con el único e inigualable Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Algunas semanas después de su mas grande acercamiento, Sakuragi y Rukawa comenzaron a almorzar juntos todos los días en el techo de la escuela, ambos llevaban mucha comida, para compartirla e intercambiarla. Era agradable, ambos hablaban de todo, de sus problemas en algunas materias, de sus maestros mas molestos y de cualquier experiencia que saliera como tema de conversación.

Un día como cualquiera Hanamichi llego antes de lo esperado y dispuso todo como siempre para comer con su ahora mejor amigo, desafortunadamente, tuvo que esperar demasiado por lo que decidió comenzar a comer. Ya era muy tarde y Kaede simplemente no llego, admitía que se sentía molesto, espero demasiado para comer y la comida no le supo tan bien como siempre, pues no se encontraba del mejor humor. Esperaba verlo por lo menos al bajar e ir hacia su salón pero tampoco fue así, se sintió abandonado y mas molesto aun al creer, que el tonto Rukawa ni siquiera había tenido la atención de avisarle que no iría a su "nunca planeada cita" para almorzar.

Cuando se vieron a la hora del entrenamiento, Rukawa de inmediato se acerco a Hanamichi para disculparse, pero algo raro en su acercamiento sucedió.

Hanamichi! – lo llamo a lo lejos, pero este no volteo. Se acerco hasta que estuvo justo tras el y lo volvió a llamar – Hanamichi ...

Que quieres – contesto serio, y Kaede no lo reconoció.

Bueno, solo quería avisarte que mañana tampoco podré almorzar contigo y ...

Mm ... que bien por que yo tampoco voy a poder esperarte – no sabia por que estaba tan molesto, pero no podía evitar tratar mal a su zorro amigo.

Ok ... supongo que lo ... – en ese momento Miyagi los llamo y de inmediato estos tuvieron que acudir al entrenamiento, sin poder hablar mas, hasta que llego la hora de irse a sus casas.

En cuanto Hanamichi estuvo listo, tomo sus cosas sin esperar a Rukawa y muy serio, tan serio como estuvo en todo el tiempo que entrenaron, se fue sin decir nada a nadie.

Kaede salio de las duchas buscando a Hanamichi, le parecio tonta su actitud de niño abandonando, por eso no le comento la razón de su inasistencia a su nunca planeada cita, pero al pensarlo mejor, y al ponerse en el lugar de Hanamichi entendió su comportamiento y decidió arreglar ese pequeño desperfecto, sin el deseo de empeorarlo.

Estas molesto? – por fin lo alcanzo en su bicicleta.

Por que habría de estarlo?

Por que te deje plantado.

Mm – solo gruño y camino mas rápido. Kaede solo suspiro y lo siguió pacientemente, hasta que llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo, el no vivía tan lejos de la escuela como Kaede.

No me preguntaras por que no llegue o ... no te importa?

Mm – por fin le dio la cara y decidió saciar su curiosidad – por que no llegaste?

Eso significa que si te importa – sonrió feliz con su descubrimiento.

Me vas a decir o no? – se cruzo de brazos visiblemente molesto, esperando ansioso aquella importante respuesta.

La profesora de Química me pidió que le ayudara a revisar exámenes y otros trabajos así que por eso no pude llegar al almuerzo.

Y mañana tampoco vas a poder? – su semblante cambio en segundos al conocer la razón de su inasistencia a su cita diaria.

No, pero no entiendo por que te molestas, Si mal no recuerdo nunca acordamos almorzar juntos, así que no tengo por que disculparme – decidió probar su suerte hablándole como si fueran algo mas que amigos.

No te pedí que te disculparas – con su comentario le devolvió esa desagradable sensación de abandono.

Pero sientes que lo mereces no?

Claro que si, te espere hasta que la comida se enfrió, y tu ni siquiera me avisaste que no llegarías, claro que lo merezco! – por fin expreso su enojo, pues sentía que tenia la razón.

No era un cita y tu no eres mi "novia", quiero decir "novio" – estaba abusando de su suerte pero no se dio cuenta y siguió con el jueguito – por lo tanto no tengo por que comunicarte todo lo que hago y dejo que hacer – Hanamichi abrió la boca pero no supo que decir, estaba molesto y ahora ofendido.

Pues ... entonces ... no se por que demonios vienes a decirme algo, cuando no te importa lo que yo sienta al dejarme plantado y esperándote como idiota, y tampoco se que haces aquí cuando no soy tan importante para ti como tu lo eres para mi! ... – se tapo la boca y al igual que Rukawa abrió mucho los ojos al notar la magnitud de sus palabras y ya no dijo nada, solo se metió a su casa, azotando la puerta.

Kaede tampoco supo que decir, se quedo unos minutos digiriendo lo que el pelirrojo le acababa de decir. Tampoco sabia como sentirse, por un lado estaba feliz al saber que era importante en la vida de Hanamichi, pero también estaba confundido con la actitud de su amigo, acaso se habían peleado, si ese era el caso, tendría que disculparse, tal vez si, tenia muchas dudas, así que sin esperar mas fue a su casa a pedirles un consejo a sus padres y hermana.

N/A : Pues que les parecio, un buen comienzo, jeje, me parecio bien dejar el capitulo hasta aquí, espero sus comentarios con ansias, hasta lueguin!


	6. Reconciliacion ?

NUESTRA HISTORIA

CAPITULO V. RECONCILIACION ... ?

Después de hablarlo con las únicas tres personas mayores que el en su familia, decidieron entre los 4 , que se disculparía, le diría a Hanamichi que ese día había actuado como idiota y que no lo volvería hacer, además de que aceptaría cualquier clase de compensación que Hanamichi le exigiera por su tonto comportamiento y así decidió hacerlo.

Cuando llego – horas después de su pequeña pelea con Sakuragi – a la puerta de su pequeña casa, se sentía un poco nervioso, pero también estaba emocionado de saber que era importante para Hanamichi. Toco la puerta y espero hasta que el pelirrojo se digno a abrirle y que el pequeño pastel que llevaba hecho por su madre, siguiera intacto una vez que Hanamichi le abriera la puerta.

Vengo a disculparme – hablo antes de que Hanamichi decidiera cerrarle la puerta en la nariz.

Entonces hazlo – se cruzo de brazos y se quedo mirándolo con el seño fruncido, molesto visiblemente.

No se por que te hable así, ni tampoco el por que de mi actitud, así que quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, y darte este pastel como ofrenda de amistad – levanto el pastel con sus dos manos y bajo la cabeza, esperando alguna respuesta.

Esta bien, estas disculpado, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer! – cuando termino de hablar Kaede levanto el rostro y alzo las cejas asombrado con lo rápido que Hanamichi había cedido, esperaba tener que hablar mas, al parecer no conocía tan bien como pensaba al pelirrojo.

Tan rápido? – el comentario salio de su boca sin poder evitarlo, pero no se arrepintió.

Estuve pensando ... – Kaede lo miro extrañado y le aclaro su pensamiento – Sí Kaede, de nuevo pensé y no debí molestarme, no somos novios ni nada por el estilo así que – sus mejillas tomaron un lindo color rosado, lo que hizo sonreír a Kaede – Yo también debería disculparme por actuar como niño tonto.

Gracias, eres un Bombón – lo dijo sin meditarlo, o pensarlo, simplemente lo dijo y ya no quiso decir nada.

Lo se – a Hanamichi le parecio graciosa la forma de agradecer de Kaede, no se ofendió, solamente comenzó a reír como siempre, alegre y satisfecho al haber arreglado sus diferencias con Kaede, ahora lo conocía mejor y sentía que podía decirle cualquier cosa.

Después de mirarse y sonreír en la puerta de su casa lo abrazo. Al sentir que lo perdía como amigo por una tontería, tuvo miedo, se sintió mas solo que de costumbre y si Kaede no hubiera regresado tal vez lo hubiera perdido para siempre.

Kaede solo pudo corresponder a su abrazo, con un solo brazo pues en el otro llevaba el pastel que su madre había hecho como compensación por su anterior comportamiento. En ese momento se sentía feliz, había recuperado a su único amigo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Rukawa todos le dieron una calurosa bienvenida a Hanamichi, solo los menores no sabían sobre aquella pequeña pelea entre Ru y Hana, pero la mas feliz con su reconciliación fue la señora Rukawa, pues al ver al pelirrojo de inmediato expreso su agrado.

Hanamichi! – tomo las mejillas del pelirrojo sonriente – ya te reconciliaste con mi hijo?

A .. Yo .. pues podríamos decir que si je, je – se froto la nuca seriamente afectado con el significado escondido en las palabras de la madre de su pálido amigo, pero todo estaría bien ahora.

Mama! – Kaede la reprendió un poco preocupado.

Bueno tu sabes lo que quise decir, es que cuando te enojaste con el, este muchacho tonto – se refería obviamente a Kaede – se preocupo mucho y nos pidió ayu... – el pellizco de su hija mayor la hizo callar – ouch! Por que me ..

Bienvenido Hanamichi – Ayumi le dio también la bienvenida y todos se fueron al comedor a cenar.

La cena había estado deliciosa como siempre, y Hanamichi les había contado a los Rukawa's todos los por menores sobre su pequeña discusión. Hasta el bebe de Ayumi había puesto atención a las palabras de Sakuragi, pues este se daba tiempo para dirigirse a todos. La señora Ukio Rukawa se maravillaba al ver la adoración con la que sus dos hijos miraban y escuchaban a Hanamichi, nunca había visto a su hijo varón mayor tan feliz y sonriente, sus problemas económicos y la negativa de sus padres para que el también contribuyera con los gastos de la casa trabajando en cualquier cosa, lograban esa seria actitud en Kaede, pero ahora parecía que ningún problema era tan grande para Kaede como el que Hanamichi se molestara con el, y mas aun si era por su culpa. Por otra parte tenia que admitir que le preocupaba un poco que su segundo hijo varón también sintiera agrado por el chico pelirrojo, aun tenia 15 años y le parecía bastante precoz al demostrar su sexualidad, aunque ya había tenido algunas novias, sentía dudas en la orientación de su hijo, pero mientras este no anduviera en malos pasos y no tuviera sexo sin protección no le preocupaba tanto.

La hora de la despedida llego, no era tan tarde, pero el padre de Kaede le ordeno a su hijo que acompañara a Hanamichi a su casa, esperando que la atmósfera fuera un poco romántica, el creía que así debía ser después de una reconciliación.

Que hubieras hecho si Yo no ... te pido una disculpa? – ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa de Hanamichi.

Te hubiera esperado hasta que recapacitaras – lo dijo con simpleza, mientras caminaban lentamente uno al lado del otro.

Y si me hubiera tardado mucho? – volteo a mirarlo con sus manos en los bolsillos, esperando algún indicio o cualquier gesto en Sakuragi que le diera la esperanza de que este sintiera algo mas que amistad por su persona.

No lo se, déjame pensarlo ... – no tenia la menor idea, pero le hubiera dolido mucho perder su amistad por un tontería, de eso si estaba seguro.

No pienses mucho, que se te va a quemar el cerebro – era la mejor forma de hacer las paces por completo.

Tonto! – lo empujo lejos, riendo sin mucho enojo – gracias por traerme, aunque no era necesario ...

Mi padre me habría obligado, además quería decirte algo – llegaron a la puerta y ambos se detuvieron.

Si, Como que? – Se miraron a los ojos. Hanamichi expectante. Kaede nervioso.

Alguna vez ...? – se dio valor y lo intento una vez mas – Tu ... nunca te has ... lo que quiero es ... te ... te ... – las palabras no llegaban a salir.

Quieres té?

No ... je, je ... o pensándolo bien, tienes de limón, en casa no tengo y me gustaría tomar un poco – se sintió ridículo, "¿acaso había desperdiciado una buena oportunidad?".

Claro que si! Vamos a dentro y lo tomamos juntos.

Ok – entro mas nervioso, pensando que no era hora de declararse, quizás era demasiado pronto – Por que no solo me das el té y yo lo tomare en casa, ya es muy tarde y me gustaría repasar un poco.

Oh, espera entonces – se desilusiono un poco, pero nunca le había rogado que se quedara y no quería comenzar.

Gracias – lo recibió sin muchas ganas de irse, o de declararse. En ese momento se sentía como un cobarde, o peor aun, como un perdedor.

Hasta mañana – se despidió con desgano, sintiéndose vació y solo.

Hasta mañana ... intentare llegar al almuerzo, tal vez pueda llevar un poco de lo que cenamos y podremos ..

No importa si no puedes ir, tu solo haz los meritos necesarios para obtener mas apoyo de los profesores para tu beca, yo no soy tan importante, después de todo, 'solo somos amigos' – lo dijo sonriendo con un poco de tristeza, aunque no sabia la razón de su sentir.

No, Escúchame! – con sus dos manos rodeo los hombros del pelirrojo y mirándolo a los ojos hablo de nuevo – claro que eres importante! Y no solo eres mi amigo, eres ... eres – se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Kaede reflejaba esperanza y amor por el pelirrojo pero este no lo podía ver – eres mi mejor amigo y ... – Hanamichi lucia un poco desilusionado, cansado de tener falsas ilusiones, lo que hizo que Kaede una vez mas, callara sus sentimientos – Te quiero como a un hermano – bajo la cabeza, sabia que estaba mintiendo y ya no se sentía valiente – y ahora formas parte de mi familia – "y también de mi", solo lo dijo para si mismo, deseando gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Gracias! – de nuevo lo abrazo, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo – Gracias, no sabes lo bien que me hacen sentir tus palabras – se había conmovido hasta los huesos, y unas cuantas lagrimitas asomaron bajo sus ojos.

Kaede solo correspondió a su abrazo, deseando decirle mas, pero un gran nudo en su garganta no le permitió hablar. El momento se prolongo haciendo que ambos se sintieran un poco ridículos y cursis con su declaraciones. Kaede respiro y se trago ese nudo que no lo dejaba hablar para por fin despedirse.

Entonces no veremos mañana ok? – se soltaron y Kaede emprendió su camino a casa.

Ok! – y se fue dormir aunque no sabia por que aun se sentía vació y muy solo.

* * *

N/A: Que puedo decir, me parecio bien que todo comenzara con muy poquito y aunque no lo crean al escribir la ultima escena se me hizo un nudo en la garganta,bueno, prometo que ahora si para el próximo capitulo algo mas interesante pasara. 


	7. Reuniendo Razones y Esperanzas

NUESTRA HISTORIA

N/A: Hola de Nuevo, pues espero que este capi no les parezca redundante y que les guste un poquito jojoj.

* * *

CAPITULO VI. REUNIENDO RAZONES Y ESPERANZAS. 

Al llegar a su casa, se arrepintió de no hablar, pero "¿como saber el momento correcto para confesar sus sentimientos?", si sabia que Hanamichi no sentía mas que cariño de hermano por el, "¿como decírselo sin temer un rechazo o algo peor por parte del pelirrojo?", cuando no sabia si Hanamichi había considerado la posibilidad de tener novio alguna vez en su vida. Tenía muchas preguntas pero cero respuestas, era difícil confesarle sus sentimientos después de todo.

Cuando entro a su casa, se fue directo a su habitación, no deseaba hablar con nadie, solo quería meditar, pensar positivamente, ser optimista y no rendirse en su propósito mas grande en la vida, "conseguir el amor de Hanamichi Sakuragi".

Tal vez ya era hora de aceptar la ayuda de su hermana, ella se había ofrecido a sondear al pelirrojo, hacerle algunas preguntas concernientes a su sexualidad, todos los Rukawa's sabían que Hanamichi había tenia 50 rechazos en sus años de Secundaria, todos por chicas de cualquier clase, lo cual no les daba muchas esperanzas, pero tenían que intentarlo, tenían que ayudar a Kaede a conseguir el amor del pelirrojo.

No era tan difícil entrar en el corazón del Rey de los Rebotes, era un chico sensible, con mucho amor para dar, y muy agradable, por esas razones Ayumi le había sugerido a su hermano ayudarle de alguna manera, para así saber si era posible que el corazón de Sakuragi fuera poseído por el de otro hombre, pero este no había aceptado argumentando que su acercamiento seria muy sospechoso, y eso podría alejar al pelirrojo de su lado, tal vez hasta ahuyentarlo para siempre.

Pero ya estaba desesperado, después de casi un año de estar enamorado sin ser correspondido por una persona que solía odiarlo y que ahora era su único amigo, comenzaba a desgastarse, ahora estaba seguro de quien era el candidato a poseer su amor, y aunque no deseaba ser rechazado, tampoco deseaba esperar mas.

Los días se hacían largos, pasaban y pasaban pero para Kaede todo seguía igual hasta que por fin su hermana pudo hablar con el pelirrojo. Días después de que Hanamichi hablo por fin con Ayumi, Kaede tenía algunas respuestas, pero seguía sin saber que hacer con esa información. Tenia conocimiento sobre la opinión de lo que el amor significaba para Hanamichi, sabia que no era homo fóbico y sabia también lo que el pelirrojo haría en caso de que algún hombre se enamorara de el, según la información que había conseguido de Sakuragi, este jamás trataría con desprecio a aquel chico que increíblemente llegara a enamorarse de su persona, y tal vez hasta intentaría algo con el si es que "este" no era un chico malo.

El deseaba ser ese chico bueno con el que Hanamichi podría intentar algo, así que después de que su hermana le contó con lujo de detalles las expresiones y opiniones de Sakuragi, decidió que ya era hora de intentarlo otra vez, ahora solo tenia que reunir el suficiente valor para poder iniciar su conquista. Solo esperaba hacerlo correctamente, sin ponerse muy nervioso o ansioso por la respuesta de Hanamichi.

Yohei – lo llamo una vez pero este ni siquiera lo miro – Yohei! – lo llamo de nuevo, pero se veía demasiado ocupado con su video juego.

Que quieres? – contesto hostil.

Estas molesto conmigo? – Yohei lo miro por fin y una mueca de burla, molestó a Sakuragi – hice algo para molestarte, por que no lo recuerdo – hablo muy serio.

Y Ahora me lo preguntas – dejo su video juego de bolsillo en su mesa y suspiro seriamente sin mirarlo– hasta ahora te acuerdas de que existo y me preguntas si estoy molesto – lo miro de nuevo y pregunto un poco dolido – Tu no lo estarías? – Hanamichi no supo que decir, se sintió avergonzado con su comportamiento en los últimos meses, prácticamente se había olvidado de sus amigos, de su ejercito y de Yohei, su mejor amigo desde el Kinder.

Lo siento – cerro los ojos seriamente afectado al tomar consciencia de su comportamiento y su error – supongo que si tienes razones para estar molesto – ni siquiera lo había buscado cuando se peleo con Kaede para pedirle su opinión, pero el problemita se había resuelto tan rápido que no tuvo que hacerlo – pero es que hace ya mas de dos meses que me hice amigo de Kaede y ...

Kaede? – le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que Hanamichi llamaba al Zorro, y a la vez le dolía – así lo llamas ahora, tan rápido se llaman por el nombre de pila? – estaba muy molesto, cuando Hanamichi se alejo de ellos nunca les dijo nada, simplemente casi no estaba con ellos y el pelirrojo parecía estar muy feliz, siempre en las nubes y la razón le molestaba mas.

Discúlpame, pero Kaede solo me tiene a mi y tu tienes a ...

Y si no tuviera a nadie, aun así me hubieras dejado solo, cierto?

No, no, claro que no, tu me conoces, es solo que... no se que me paso, me olvide de todo y... por eso ahora me disculpo – con la cabeza agachada intentaba arreglar sus problemas pero necesitaba mas que una simple disculpa.

Bien, supongo que tu atención se enfoco en la forma de "conquistar" al zorro no lo crees?

"Conquistar", de que hablas yo no quiero mas que amistad del zorro! – el comentario le indigno y con ello Yohei supo que sus sospechas no tenían fundamento, por lo menos no por parte de Sakuragi.

Déjame hacerte la pregunta con otras palabras – Hanamichi lo miro expectante y un poco ofendido con el comentario de su amigo – Lo que quise decir, es que te esforzaste al máximo por conseguir no solo la atención sino también la amistad sincera del chico mas apático del planeta y por eso te olvidaste del mundo entero, no lo crees?

Es posible, pero no me olvide de ustedes es solo que necesitábamos tiempo para conocernos y entablar una verdadera amistad, tu lo sabes, es necesario invertir tiempo en... – intentaba justificarse pero no tenia muy buenos argumentos.

La amistad, es cierto, recuerdo habértelo dicho muchas veces.

Me perdonarías por ser tan poco atento con ustedes? – recostó su cabeza en su mesa y Yohei no pudo negarse.

Yo creo que si, pero tendrás que hacer meritos – sonrió en forma de burla y Hanamichi entendió sus intenciones – Ja, ja, ja – después rió escandalosamente pues su salón estaba desierto.

OK, como quieras, los invitare a comer a mi casa el próximo viernes, te parece? – con una sonrisa su amistad volvió a ser como antes.

Yohei sonrió complacido con la invitación, pero ahora sabia que Hanamichi tenia un nuevo amigo, con el que pasaba demasiado tiempo, y que además ese amigo nuevo les quitaría a su Hana-chan.

La hora del almuerzo llego y en esta ocasión Hanamichi no pudo asistir, tuvo que ir al hospital para uno de sus chequeos mensuales, se disculpo con sus profesores y le aviso a Kaede, este insistió en acompañarlo pero la negativa de Hanamichi estaba bien argumentada, no debía faltar al entrenamiento, tendrían pronto un partido importante y como titular y próximo capitán, debía estar siempre dispuesto a entrenar.

Tuvo que quedarse pero a la hora del almuerzo, simplemente no podía comer. Se quedo de pie, recargado en pared, viendo al piso, pensando en la forma de abordar a Hanamichi sin que este se asustara con sus palabras, tenia que hacerlo, pero era tan difícil, mas que los problemas de Física.

Suspiro tras suspiro, pasaba la hora del almuerzo solitariamente, hasta que alguien invadió su espacio.

Deberías decírselo, o alguien mas lo hará – se refería a si mismo.

Que, quien eres tu? – se sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

Es cierto, no me conoces, según tu nadie mas existe además de tus enemigos, Hanamichi y el Basquetball, o me equivoco?

Tu eres …? – fijo su vista en aquel chico y lo recordó vagamente.

Yohei Mito, amigo de la infancia de Hanamichi Sakuragi – hablaba con tranquilidad, intentaba calmarse pero lo que le tenia que decir al Zorro lo estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Ya veo y … que te trae por aquí? – miro al horizonte, no tenia ganas de ver a los ojos a uno de los amigos de su amor imposible.

Te he visto con Hanamichi en distintas ocasiones, he observado la forma en que lo miras, y creo saber la razón de tus suspiros – eso le dejo saber a Kaede que ya tenia un buen rato observándolo.

No se de que hablas – le dio la espalda por completo, dudando de su discreción.

Si no se lo dices, jamás sabrás como habría reaccionado, y yo también necesito saberlo – Kaede ahora sabia de lo que el tal Yohei estaba hablando.

Tu, por que, a ti que te importa si se lo digo o no? – miro muy molesto al entrometido.

Me importa por que es mi amigo, lo quiero de verdad y no me gustaría verlo confundido por mucho tiempo, o en mi ausencia – aun estaba calmado pero por dentro se quería morir, el nunca tuvo el valor y ahora estaba animando a un pretendiente de Hanamichi a cortejarlo, se sentía ridículo.

Lo haré! – con eso quiso quitárselo de encima.

Cuando, el tiempo pasa y tu no haces nada! – ahora si estaba un poco alterado pues no estaba seguro si el Zorro apestoso tenia derecho de quedarse con el pelirrojo – tienes que hacerlo pronto o tal vez alguien mas inteligente que tu lo hará

No es tan fácil – ahora sabia que quitarse a Mito de encima iba a ser una lata.

Se a que le temes – se calmo de nuevo recordándose a si mismo cuando se encontraba en la situación de Rukawa – pero es peor que te quedes con la duda, a que se lo digas y conozcas su reacción, has pensado en la posibilidad de que te de el "SI", dímelo? – de nuevo le molestaba la actitud de Rukawa, acaso el muy Idiota no había notado que tenia una oportunidad!

Si, claro que si – lo dijo exasperado, cansado de su situación – pero no quiero perder su amistad, por lo menos ahora me da su tiempo y su atención, pero si se lo digo arriesgare lo que tenemos y tal vez no me querrá ver nunca mas, no lo entiendes? es muy difícil, por que para hacerlo, debo también estar listo para perderlo! – perdía la calma y comenzaba a alzar la voz, molesto consigo mismo.

No cometas mi error – noto aquel miedo y compadeció al zorro por primera vez.

Que! – eso le decía mucho.

Mirame, no te reflejas en mi, yo soy TU hace casi 3 años y ahora tu podrías tener la oportunidad de hacerlo y de salir victorioso, de conquistar su corazón y vivir para siempre feliz! ... no lo entiendes, Yo jamás le dije nada, y ahora se alejo de mi por ti!. TU eres la razón de que Hanamichi ya no pase tanto tiempo con sus amigos, Tu tienes su atención y su cariño, Tu tienes una verdadera oportunidad, acaso no lo vez! – nuevamente se sobresalto, pero estaba diciendo la verdad.

Hablas en serio, no me estas mintiendo? – entendió el mensaje por fin, pero tenia dudas.

Tu y yo nunca hemos cruzado una palabra, y si estoy aquí gastando mi saliva con una de las personas que mas envidio en este mundo, es por que puedo ver que Hanamichi podría aceptarte en su corazón, lo se, por que lo conozco mejor que tu. Yo jamás te mentiré cuando se trate de Hanamichi – sonrió un poco cansado, pero satisfecho al ver que Rukawa había entendido su mensaje.

Lo siento, tienes razón – cerro los ojos cansado – Lo haré! te lo prometo! – ahora tenia la determinación y el valor suficiente para intentarlo una vez mas.

Cuando lo hagas dejame saberlo, necesito verlo feliz, se ha vuelto una obsesión para mi el verlo sonreír ... – miro al horizonte seriamente afectado – con eso me conformo – ahora estaba satisfecho, creía que su intervención aceleraría la felicidad de su mejor y mas querido amigo.

Gracias – ahora tenia mas razones para conquistar a su mas grande amor.

Solo recuerda que si le haces daño, alguien muy bueno en el Judo – se señalo a si mismo con sus pulgares – te hará pagar por cada lagrima que Hanamichi derrame, entendido?

No te preocupes.

Yohei le dio la espalda y se marcho convencido de que Rukawa era el mejor hombre para conquistar al pelirrojo.

* * *

N/A: Pues que les pareció, estuvo medio raro, y hubieron muchas conversaciones pero creo que ya en el próximo capitulo Kaede hablara siiii, ya es hora, Gracias chicas por leer mi fikito, y espero que les siga gustando. 


	8. La oportunidad correcta

NUESTRA HISTORIA

N/A: Hola, solo un comentario, este capitulo esta mas largo que todos los demás, así que espero que no se aburran y que les guste todito, jeje, y otra cosa, al parecer no puedo hacer que el editor de texto muestra los '-' antes de cada oración de algún personaje así que ahora voy a poner "" para indicar que alguien esta hablando en voz alta ok, espero que nos acostumbremos y gracias de antemano por leer mi fikito y nos leemos al final!.

CAPITULO VII. LA OPORTUNIDAD CORRECTA.

La fecha de un festival se acercaba, en Shohoku se hacia una clase de feria tradicional Japonesa todos los años previa a la primavera. Kaede nunca iba, pero en esta ocasión deseaba hacerlo, era el pretexto perfecto para salir con Hanamichi, solos no por supuesto, estaba seguro de que necesitaba que alguien lo animara, por que podría arrepentirse en el mejor momento. Por eso tenia que llevar con el a su familia, por lo menos a su hermana, para que esta le animara a no quedarse callado. Claro que primero tendría que invitar a Hanamichi a aquel festival y ahorrar un poco de dinero, si el invitaba, debía pagar.

Terminaba el entrenamiento, era viernes y aunque había tenido toda la semana para invitar al pelirrojo a salir, no lo había hecho por temor a su rechazo como siempre, pero era ahora o nunca.

Fue mas difícil de lo que pensaba, las manos le sudaban y temía que al hablar, sus palabras no fueran las correctas, de cualquier forma, lo hizo.

"¿Iras al festival de mañana?" por fin inicio la conversación.

"¿Festival, Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado ... pues no lo se, nadie me ha invitado" se rascó la cabeza desconcertado al recordar que no había sido invitado por Yohei en esa ocasión.

"Que!" por un momento los celos lo invadieron "¿que quieres decir?" pero después reacciono mejor.

"Yohei siempre me invita, por que bueno, el tiene mas dinero que Yo y puede pagar mi consumo je, je y los juegos también ja, ja, por eso voy, de otra forma no podría, pero he ahorrado un poco" lo dijo orgulloso de haberlo hecho por primera vez

"¿Y si Yo te invito?"

"Solos tu y yo¿y tu familia?"

"Tal vez mi hermana lleve a los gemelos y a Soi-chan, que dices¿Te gustaría ir con ..." quería decir 'conmigo', "¿con nosotros?"

"Ok¿a que hora nos vemos?" acepto entusiasmado, ya casi era el día, y Yohei no le había dicho nada, y en realidad si quería ir, tenia muchas ganas de estrenar aquel Kimono que la madre de Yohei había confeccionado para su esposo, pero que como a este no le había gustado, pues se lo había regalado a Hanamichi, por consejo de Yohei.

Acordaron donde y cuando verse en el templo donde se haría el festival, de esa forma ahorrarían gasolina, afortunadamente el Señor Rukawa permitiría que Kaede condujera su compacto auto, en donde tal vez irían muy apretados todos los pequeños Rukawa's. Los padres de Kaede tenían que trabajar, su padre terminando la contabilidad de una empresa bastante grande y su madre se quedaría de guardia en el hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera.

A Kaede no le agradaban los Kimonos, ni siquiera se sentía cómodo con los Yukatas, así que decidió asistir al festival vestido casualmente, como si fuera al supermercado, nada elegante, solo un pantalón de mezclilla un poco usado, una camisa negra ceñida a su cuerpo de adolescente – muy desarrollado – y sus tenis favoritos, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que para Hanamichi su salida a un Festival fuera tan importante, de cualquier forma en ningún momento hablaron de como irían vestidos, los hombres no hacen eso.

Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que habían llegado al Templo, los gemelos se encontraban curioseando por todos los lugares donde no tuvieran que comprar nada, y Ayumi jugaba con Soi-chan, haciéndolo caminar mas rápido.

Kaede se encontraba en la entrada del Templo cuando lo vio subir un pequeño puente, lucia tan hermoso, con aquel Kimono casi hecho a la medida, con tonos rojos y violetas, alto y varonil, pero a la vez despedía un aire de delicadeza, tal vez debido a la solemnidad con la que portaba el atuendo Japonés, llamaba la atención de cualquiera. Aun faltaban mas de diez pasos para que llegara a donde se encontraba con su hermana, y no le podía quitar la vista de encima, totalmente embelezado con el aspecto de su primer amor.

"Cierra la boca o se te va a meter una mosca" con la palma de su mano, Ayumi unió la parte inferior de la mandíbula de su hermano con la superior "por lo menos disimula un poco¿quieres?" su hermano no dijo nada, solo se sobo la nuca deseando no ser tan obvio.

Ayumi le sonrió a Hanamichi agitando su mano, para que este por fin los localizara entre todos los que ya habían llegado.

La mayoría de las personas que asistían al festival, eran jóvenes y viejos y la mayoría acostumbraba llevar el atuendo típico Japonés, por eso le sorprendió cuando al ver aquella mano que se agitaba no muy lejos de el, ni Kaede ni sus hermanos usaban aquel tipo de ropa, tenia que admitirlo, le hubiera agradado ver a Kaede vestido como Japonés, tal ves en otra ocasión. Se acerco a ellos y saludo por fin inclinándose un poco, después de todo se sentía feliz.

Recorrieron todos los puestos, jugaron en muchos, y se divirtieron cuando una sacerdotisa le adivino la suerte a Kaede, pues esta le dijo que su mas grande sueño se haría realidad, Hanamichi solo lo felicito muy efusivamente, para el pelirrojo era obvio que el mas grande sueño de su amigo zorro, era el convertirse en uno de los mejores jugadores de la NBA – por que Sakuragi seria el mejor – Kaede en cambio deseaba creer que ese sueño del que hablaba la sacerdotisa, era conseguir el amor del pelirrojo, eso de alguna manera le daba confianza.

"No puedo¡Rayos!" maldijo al no poder sacar aquel globo lleno de agua del improvisado estanque, pues el papel con el que tenia que hacerlo, siempre se rompía "¡Otra vez!" se desilusionó un poco, ya casi se le acababa el poco dinero que llevaba y quería tener ese oso gigante que le darían al sacar ese globo rojo justamente "Mmm ..." suspiro derrotado, el pelirrojo había decidido rendirse en esa ocasión, pero Kaede que lo miraba sonriendo para sus adentros al ver los graciosos gestos de 'su Hana', por fin se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo ya se había levantado para irse.

"Déjame intentarlo" se concentro y usando su ingenio y habilidades de deportista, logro sacar con un poco de facilidad aquel globo, al primer intento.

Cuando lo logro Hanamichi abrió la boca como pececito en el agua, el no pudo y estaba impresionado con lo rápido que el zorro lo logro, solo que el no sabia que Kaede utilizaba sus recursos al máximo, y no podía desperdiciar ni un Yen, con ese aliciente hacia casi cualquier cosa al primer intento.

La dueña del puesto, rápidamente le dio aquel oso de peluche gigante a Kaede, mientras Hanamichi lo veía como un niño triste por que no recibió el regalo que deseaba.

"Que suerte tienes" lo dijo un poco desilusionado de sus habilidades de Tensai, pero no con envidia.

"¿Lo quieres?" en ese momento Ayumi no les quito la vista de encima, pues la escena era realmente romántica, tal vez un poco cursi pero muy tierna.

"¿Que?" pregunto confundido, no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

"¿No lo quieres?" no lo miraba solo estiro la mano en dirección del pelirrojo, sosteniendo el Oso de felpa por el cuello.

"¿Me lo regalas?" pregunto sonriente y sin sentirse apenado con la escena.

"Si" no podía mirarlo, se sentía ridículo, pero ni a el o a sus hermanos les gustaban los peluches, todos eran hombres, además lo había ganado para Hanamichi.

"¡Gracias!" por fin lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrazo como niño pequeño feliz con su juguete nuevo.

Ya no dijo nada por un momento, hasta que su hermana llego un poco preocupada pues se había distraído y uno de los gemelos estaba perdido. De inmediato se separaron para buscar al pequeño de 11 años perdido.

Hanamichi había decidió buscarlo donde hubiera mas gente, de esa forma al gritar su nombre lo localizaría mas pronto, pero al dar vuelta un rostro conocido se mostró ante el, de inmediato se congelo, ya no se movió, no sabia por que tenia tanto miedo, solo sabia que no podía mover los pies y sus manos comenzaban a sudar, mientras aquel tipo de casi dos metros y lentes se acercaba como una serpiente a su presa, sin perder el contacto visual, acercándose con sigilo y sin llamar la atención.

Ya estaba muy cerca del pelirrojo, había notado de inmediato que al mirarlo este se había paralizado, y comenzaba a temblar, después de todo si había quedado un poco traumatizado.

Estiro el brazo esperando tomar la mano del pelirrojo, y llevarlo con el, nunca creyó encontrarlo ahí, pero sus esfuerzos al buscarlo por fin habían dado frutos.

Lo creyó en sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse mas y tocarlo, la mano del "Súper Rocky" – del año pasado – rodeo la cintura del pelirrojo y lo jalo lejos de su alcance. Al parecer el pelirrojo estaba paralizado y cuando Kaede por fin lo busco para decirle que ya habían encontrado a su hermano, noto que este no se movía. De inmediato llego a donde el se encontraba y al ver a Hanagata acercarse a Hanamichi, el instinto de protección nuevamente lo invadió, no lo tuvo que pensar, simplemente rodeo a Hanamichi con sus brazos e hizo que lo mirara para que despertara de su pesadilla.

"Hanamichi" parecía que lo veía a los ojos, pero estaba en shock, no lo miraba, al parecer si había quedado traumatizado con aquel intento de violación del que había sido victima, "Hana ..." lo abrazo preocupado, gracias a su intervención Hanagata se había dado la vuelta y desapareció del lugar, pero Hanamichi seguía paralizado, "por favor reacciona ..." le hablo al oído acariciando su espalda, deseando con su calor sacarlo de su trauma. "Todo estará bien ... aquí estoy ..." se separo un poco y lo miro a los ojos, serio y con la expresión mas preocupada que podía gesticular.

Hanamichi por fin lo miro, soltó su oso de felpa, cerro los ojos y se abrazo a Kaede recargando su mejilla en el hombro de este, mientras una lagrima rodaba por sobre sus mejillas, nunca había tenido tanto miedo y desesperanza, pero en los brazos de su amigo zorro, volvió a sentirse a salvo.

"Estas bien?" pregunto después de unos segundos, mientras algunas personas comenzaban a mirar a los dos chicos abrazos, algunos solo tenían curiosidad, pero las personas que habían escuchado las palabras de Kaede, también estaban un poco interesadas, sin deseos de molestar, solo de ayudar.

"Mm-jum" movió la cabeza afirmativamente y seco aquella lagrimita que logro caer para que nadie la viera.

"Ya encontramos a Rin" solo lo dijo para distraer la mente del pelirrojo y tranquilizarlo un poco mas. "Si lo deseas, puedo llevarte a tu casa".

"¿Podrías?" – intentaba recuperar su sonrisa pero no lo lograba.

"Si, pero primero tengo llevar a mis hermanos a casa¿puedes esperar verdad?"

"Si" suspiro y logro recuperar su animo, levanto su oso de felpa y siguió a Kaede muy de cerca, hasta donde lo esperaban los demás Rukawa's.

Ayumi quería preguntar que había pasado con el pelirrojo, ya no hablaba y no sonreía, llego a pensar que Kaede le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo intento Kaede solo le pidió que no preguntara aun.

Después de llevar a sus hermanos a casa, Kaede por fin llego con Hanamichi a la suya y lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Hanamichi seguía serio, sin decir mucho, solo miraba al suelo.

"¿Por que tiene que suceder 'algo' cada vez que te dejo solo?" no pudo evitar el comentario.

"No lo se" lo miro sin darle mucha importancia a su pregunta, entro a su casa e invito a Kaede a tomar té.

Nadie hablaba y nuevamente Kaede no sabia si era el momento correcto para hablar, solo sabia que ya no quería callar, pero el encuentro con aquel maldito 'Miope', le había arruinado la noche, y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en la cocina, tomando té, observando a Hanamichi serio y triste, era lo peor que podía ver en su joven vida, y lo peor de todo era que no se le ocurría nada para hacerlo reír, o por lo menos hacerlo enojar.

"¡Rayos!" azotó su cabeza al estilo Sakuragi en la mesa, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, para después sobarse la frente de forma graciosa.

"Mmmh ..." Hanamichi lo miro muy sorprendido, este jamás había pensado en ver una escena así, y cuando Kaede lo miro aun sobándose la frente, comenzó a reír sin querer – "Ja, ja, ja ..." siguió riendo, recuperando por fin su animo y su vitalidad – "Ja, ja ..." ambos reían ahora pero segundos después Hanamichi volvió a Hablar. "No es tu culpa".

"Lo se" sonrió conciente de que no tenia por que disculparse, pero sentía la obligación de hacerlo "pero tienes que disculparmm ..." la mano de Hanamichi cubrió su boca y ya no pudo continuar.

"No" movió la cabeza de un lado a otro "Ya te lo dije, esto debo superarlo por mi mismo, y si tengo que pasar por esto y sentirme así, aceptare el reto. Estoy seguro de que algún día lograre olvidarlo, o por lo menos dejar de temer" esa forma de hablar sorprendió enormemente a Kaede, pero al final acepto que tenia la razón.

"Tienes razón, tratare de no entrometerme mucho pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa¡Yo estoy aquí!" lo miro a los ojos, intentando infundirle confianza y valor.

"¡Gracias!" acepto feliz y sonriente su ayuda y a sus ojos volvió la luz.

"Me encanta tu sonrisa, seria feliz viéndote sonreír la vida entera" levanto su mano y la acerco a la mejilla de Sakuragi, embelezado con aquella luz que su amor no correspondido desplegaba al sonreír, "ahora entendió a Yohei" Hanamichi no escucho lo ultimo, estaba muy preocupado y un poco sonrojado con la reacción de Kaede, jamás había pensado que algún día escucharía ese tipo de oraciones salir de la boca del Zorro. "Me gustas ... me gustas mucho ..." ni siquiera supo que lo había dicho hasta que Hanamichi reacciono.

"�¡QUE!" se levanto de su silla sorprendido nuevamente, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado "�¿Que dijiste!"

"¿Que? ... ¿que dije?" fue como si despertara de un sueño.

"¡Lo que acabas de decir!" estaba molesto con Rukawa, primero le decía 'algo' importante y ahora no lo recordaba¡era indignante!

"¿Que dije?" realmente no sabia por que Hanamichi estaba tan molesto.

"No te hagas el loco ¡Zorro tonto!" comenzaba a gritar.

"Pero ... ¿que fue lo que dije?" ahora se preguntaba si le había dicho 'algo', referente a sus sentimientos, pero no lo creía posible, no aun.

"Acabas de decir, 'que te gusto, que te gusto mucho' y ¡no lo recuerdas!" no sabia porque, pero le dolía mucho que el zorro no recordara lo que acababa de decir.

"�¡YO?" se señalo a si mismo, un poco preocupado.

"�¡SI¡TU!" la forma en que Kaede hablaba le hacia pensar que se había burlado de el y eso si que le podía causar problemas.

"Esta bien, si acepto que lo dije ... ¿te calmaras?".

"Como te atreves a ..." – cerro los puños visiblemente molesto.

"¿Alguna vez te he mentido?".

"A que viene eso¿acaso quieres cambiar el tema!" Hanamichi estaba a punto de explotar sin saber por que estaba tan ofendido, pero Kaede solo movió la cabeza negativamente, muy tranquilo.

"No, solo digo que ¿si te dije, hace un momento que 'Me gustas' ...?" – no pudo terminar su argumento.

"También dijiste 'Me gustas mucho' ", se cruzo de brazos "después del primer 'Me gustas' ... " estaba sonrojado y muy nervioso, pero también estaba molesto.

"Correcto, entonces ... si, sí lo dije y si Yo jamás te he mentido ... ¿no crees que sea verdad?"

"Que clase de juego Idiota me estas jugando Zorro apestoso, si no me dices algo que ..." apretó los puños deseando golpear a su amigo como en sus peores tiempos.

"Me gustas, me gustas mucho" lo miro a los ojos preocupado, pero decidido por fin a expresar sus sentimientos.

"Entonces ya lo recordaste" solo quería establecer un punto importante en la conversación.

"No, pero es verdad, me gustas mucho, en realidad ... estoy enamorado de ti" lo miro de una forma que Hanamichi no pudo mas que derretirse, su enojo se desvaneció en un instante y ya no supo que decir. "Desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que había algo en ti que llamaba mi atención, de una manera u otra siempre quise que estuvieras pendiente de mi, pero nunca lo logre, después supe que lo que sentía por ti era una clase de atracción, jamás me había sentido así por nadie, tenia la necesidad de verte a diario, de escucharte hablar o gritar, de verte sonreír y cantar y saltar y ... solo quería estar junto a ti".

"Kaede ..." en ese momento no sabia lo que sentía, no podía estar molesto, al contrario, el saber que alguien estaba enamorado de el, lo hacía sentir bien pero confundido a la vez.

"Después me rendí, cuando supe que estabas enamorado de alguien mas, ya no quise hacerme ilusiones, había decidió no hacer nada, quise olvidarte en una borrachera, pero no pude", sonrió mas triste que nunca " ... y después tu me pediste que fuéramos amigos, que debía hacer, decirte que no, negarte mi amistad, negarme a estar cerca de ti cuando era lo que mas quería en el mundo?". Hanamichi ya no pudo sostenerla la mirada, solo bajo el rostro seriamente afectado con las palabras de su amigo, "Te amo" lo dijo muy bajito, pero Hanamichi solo cerro los ojos , "Te amo y no puedo evitarlo" un nudo en su garganta se formo y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos. "Lo siento", respiro profundo e intento recuperar su actitud de Rey de hielo "Ya debo volver", se despidió esperando alguna reacción de parte del pelirrojo pero al ver que nada pasaba decidió irse.

Antes de que diera la vuelta el pelirrojo lo detuvo, con una de sus manos tomo la de Kaede, no lo miraba aun, solo se acero a su zorro amigo, y lo abrazo de nuevo, este correspondió el abrazo de inmediato, no esperaba que le diera el 'SI' de inmediato pero cualquier reacción de parte del pelirrojo era ganancia.

"No te vayas aun", aun lo tenia fuertemente sujetado, no quería que se fuera, deseaba que estuviera con el, que le transmitiera esa misma calidez cada vez que lo abrazaba y que le dijera una vez mas 'Te amo'. Entendía que Kaede quisiera irse, Hanamichi quería reconfortarlo sin hacerle falsas promesas, pero cualquier cosa que dijera seria solo un juicio precipitado, hasta el lo sabia, solo quería quedarse así, en los brazos de su amigo, escuchando el rápido latido de su corazón con los ojos cerrados, deseando hacer el momento eterno.

"No sabia si era el momento correcto para hablar pero, ya no lo podía callar" le hablaba suavemente al oído, acariciando la espalda del pelirrojo, deseando tener esperanzas o que el pelirrojo por lo menos le diera una, una en un millón seria suficiente en ese momento "Te amo", no dejaba de decirlo y no le avergonzaba hacerlo, hacia ya bastante tiempo que lo deseaba.

Por fin el pelirrojo conmovido con las palabras de Kaede alzo el rostro, y observo por primera vez caer una lagrima de los azules ojos de su amigo. Se dejo llevar por sus instintos, no pensaba solo actuaba y deseando no lastimar los sentimientos de Kaede sin decir nada, cerro los ojos también y con sus labios seco aquella única lagrima que aun mojaba el pálido rostro de ..., ahora no sabia que era, su pretendiente, su amigo, su ... novio, no, aun no le daba el SI definitivo, no podían ser novios, jamás se había planteado esa situación, por lo tanto no sabia que hacer o decir.

"Dame tiempo" por fin hablo el pelirrojo, y Kaede abrió mucho los ojos, cuando sintió los labios de Hanamichi en su rostro tembló, pero ahora estaba eufórico, por fin había recibido la esperanza que buscaba.

"Te daría mi vida entera" se miraron a los ojos por fin sonrientes, y aun abrazados a la luz de la luna decidieron pasar mas tiempo juntos.

N/A: Casi se me salían las lagrimitas al final buuuu, que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, ya se que esta muy conmovedor pero así me salio y me gusto, y a ustedes les gusto, Bueno les agradezco a quienes lean mis notas al final y a quien haya leído este capitulo que me costo mas tiempo y esfuerzo. Y que les parecio el nuevo formato,bueno espero que se hayan entendido todas las sentencias y oraciones gracias de nuevo y hasta lueguin!


	9. Decisiones

NUESTRA HISTORIA

N/A: Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza pero la Universidad se esta poniendo muy fea y no tengo mucho tiempo pero por fin continuare mi fikito, espero que les guste.

CAPITULO VIII. DECIONES.

Aun no era muy tarde y aunque lo deseaba no podía dormir, estaba solo, recostado en su sillón mas grande abrazado a aquel oso de felpa mirando a la nada, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

La confesión de Kaede despejo su mente de cualquier pensamiento referente a su atacante, ahora solo podía pensar en Kaede, en aquel "Me gustas mucho" y aquel dulce "Te amo".

Se alegro al recordarlo, sonriendo feliz, con los ojos cerrados, abrazado a aquel oso que le recordaba a la primera persona que le había declarado su amor, se sentía alagado, deseoso de volver a escuchar esas dulces palabras, que nunca en su vida le habían dicho al oído. Admitía que le gustaba estar con el Zorro, que era muy apuesto, buen deportista y un estudiante que intentaba obtener meritos en sus clases para ya no depender de sus padres y que su voz siempre lo tranquilizaba en los peores momentos, eso no significaba que estuviera enamorado, sentía cariño de amigo por el Zorro, y lo trataba como si fuera su hermano, pero ahora que conocía los sentimientos de su amigo ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía.

También admitía que le gustaba estar en los brazos de Kaede, desde el primer intento de violación de esos dos desgraciados, se habían acercado más de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo de Yohei, era justo admitirlo, pero injusto decirlo, tal vez por eso sentía que su amistad con el zorro era diferente. Desde que se hicieron amigos las peleas violentas con golpes fuertes y grandes hematomas habían terminado, no peleaban mucho, solo de vez en cuando tenían discusiones sin sentido e inofensivas, como las que tienen todos los verdaderos amigos.

Y que decir de aquella calidez que sentía cada vez que Kaede lo acogía en sus brazos, lo hacia sentir especial, por lo menos para alguien, pues cuando Kaede lo acunaba en sus fuertes brazos, para Hanamichi la sensación era la de un chico que deseaba protegerlo, como si fuera su mas grande tesoro, ahora sabia porque el zorro lo trataba con tanta amabilidad y paciencia y lo admitía, se sentía demasiado bien.

Aun tenia que valorar sus sentimientos, y considerar las palabras de Kaede como una propuesta a compartir sus vidas juntos como "novios" y para ello debía consultar a su primer mejor amigo.

———————————————————————————

—Lo hice – lo dijo para si mismo, para convencerse de que no había sido un sueño, de que por fin había hablado y de que ya no había marcha atrás – Lo hice! – lo quería gritar, afortunadamente dentro del auto de su padre nadie podía escucharlo.

De alguna forma se sentía con un peso de menos en el pecho, satisfecho con lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos, lo mejor de todo era que Hanamichi no lo había rechazado, todo lo contrario, le pidió tiempo y eso era más de lo que esperaba.

Estaba feliz, esperanzado, optimista, positivo y con muchas ganas de volverlo ver, aunque tal vez considerando la actual situación entre ellos, era posible que ese domingo Hanamichi decidiera no almorzar con los Rukawa's, pero si necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, el se lo iba a dar, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—Se lo dijiste? – acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando una pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, su hermana era la única persona despierta y ansiosa de saber que había pasado con el pelirrojo.

—Shss – todas las luces estaban apagadas y Ayumi parecía gritar – vamos a cocina.

—Si lo hiciste, dímelo, dímelo – rogaba como niña.

—Si – con una verdadera sonrisa llena de luz, le respondió por fin.

—Kaede! – lo abrazo feliz y este solo le pudo corresponder, feliz y esperanzado.

—Me pidió tiempo – la amplitud de su sonrisa disminuyo pero tenía muchas esperanzas.

—Por Kami, esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos, deja que le cuente a mama, se va a poner muy feliz, y además estoy segura de que cuando venga mañana, te dirá que también te ama y que acepta ser tu novio, siii, ja, ja, ja, que feliz estoy por ti hermano! – lo volvió a abrazar y continuaron hablando hasta que ambos se morían de sueño.

———————————————————————————

—Que piensas? – le pregunto su opinión después de haberle contado todo lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior.

—Que ya se había tardado, esperaba que lo hiciera antes, pero me alegro de que por fin lo hiciera – sentado en su cama con su pijama intentaba tranquilizarse con la noticia.

—De que hablas? ... tu sabias que el ... – se acerco mas a su amigo, dudando sobre sus conocimientos.

—Si, lo note hace mucho, pero no era Yo quien debía decírtelo – sonrió esforzándose, y respirando profundo para decir, lo que sí debía.

—Tu que harías? – se sentó en el suelo muy cerca de Yohei, sin saber aun que hacer con sus sentimientos.

—Pues para empezar, tienes que decidirte a ser gay, o bisexual, de cualquier forma lo mas importante es lo que tu sientas por el, lo quieres, lo amas, estas dispuesto a tener un noviazgo con Rukawa? – al observar los diferentes gestos en el rostro de su amigo, tuvo que resistir las ganas de acariciarlo, pero ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad de llevar esa amistad mas lejos.

—No se, es difícil, por que no se si me gusta, y no se si quiero que me bese – cerro los ojos y cruzado de brazos, suspiro angustiado, la decisión era difícil.

—No es tan malo, además si le pediste tiempo, eso significa que en el fondo de tu corazón realmente sientes algo mas que amistad por el, lo que quiero decir, es que si dejaste hablar a tu corazón en ese momento, eso debe significar que solo necesitas tiempo para asimilar tus sentimientos y entender que lo que realmente sientes es ... – no quería decirlo.

—Amor, Cariño, como puedo diferenciarlo? esos sentimientos son muy parecidos – cuando Hanamichi respondió, Yohei tuvo la seguridad de que Hanamichi no podía asimilar aun su situación pero esa era su responsabilidad como buen amigo y consejero.

—Compara el cariño que sientes por mi, con el amor que sientes por el y veras la gran diferencia – era tan simple, hasta el podía decirlo sin confundirse o perder la paciencia.

—Y Tú, como sabes que siento amor por el? – pregunto con el seño fruncido, confundido con las palabras de su amigo.

—Por la forma en que lo miras, y además por que sé que te encanta su compañía – suspiro un poco triste, estaba alejándolo de el con cada palabra que decía – para mi no es difícil ver que tu podrías enamorarte de Rukawa si pasas mas tiempo a su lado – Hanamichi lo miro atento, era como si Yohei describiera lo que realmente estaba sintiendo – Alguna vez te ha abrazado o acariciado?

—Si – lo admitió sonrojadísimo y cabizbajo.

—Y como te has sentido en sus brazos? – se repetía a si mismo que algún día encontraría al verdadero amor, pero en ese momento era solo un medio para que su mejor amigo lo encontrara.

—Muy bien – lo admitió sonrojadísimo y cabizbajo.

—Te gusto?

—Si, mucho.

—Eso debe significar algo no crees?

—Supongo que si, pero – levanto el rostro en ese momento y con cierta desesperación expreso su sentir – y si Kaede se desespera y quiere algo mas que abrazos y yo lo rechazo y el se molesta conmigo y después me deja y y y ... – se detuvo al escuchar la risa de su amigo¿acaso estaba siendo paranoico?

—Estas pensando en el futuro de su relación¿no te das cuenta, solo necesitas tiempo para aceptar lo que realmente estas sintiendo, solo un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarte a pensar en él ... como algo mas que un simple amigo.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero me da un poco de miedo, por que somos hombres y siento que no seria igual que con una chica y ...

—Claro que no será igual, tampoco te puedo decir que será mejor, pero lo que si te puedo decir, por que lo sé, es que el genero en el amor, no tiene importancia, solo los sentimientos – se sentía tan lleno de amor por Hanamichi en ese momento que ya no le importaba que el pelirrojo no fuera feliz con el, solo quería que su amigo encontrara a su otra mitad y algo le decía en su corazón y su mente que su otra mitad, tenia ojos y cara de Zorro.

—Tienes razón – lo abrazo y en su corazón encontró las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

Era temprano aun, y en un domingo por la mañana después de haber despertado a su mejor amigo, se dirigía mas tranquilo a casa de los Rukawa's, esperaba la bienvenida como siempre por parte de esa maravillosa familia y mirar nuevamente los ojos de Kaede.

Tenían una conversación pendiente, en la noche anterior, después de aquella confesión por parte del zorro y aquella petición de tiempo por parte del pelirrojo, mucho quedo sin ser dicho, su despedida no fue agradable, ambos se quedaron con ganas de seguir hablando, de continuar expresando sus sentimientos con palabras y con acciones, pero ya era un poco tarde y si no hubiera sido por ese sonido estridente de la ambulancia que paso por casa de Hanamichi, tal vez se habrían quedado mas tiempo abrazados, pero no fue posible, simplemente se separaron y dijeron "Buenas noches" al mismo tiempo, alejándose y dándose la espalda sin mirar a tras.

Cuando llego a casa de los Rukawa's, respiro su aire y se sintió cómodo, como si ese fuera su hogar. La bienvenida fue siempre efusiva por parte de los gemelos, Keichu, Ayumi y Soi-chan, además de aquel abrazo que la Señora Rukawa le daba cada vez que lo veía en domingo. Quiso preguntar por Kaede y por el Señor Rukawa pero Ayumi se le adelanto y le dijo que Kaede había salido con su padre para comprar la comida del almuerzo, y la cena, y como Kaede se había levantado un poco tarde, tardarían un poco mas en llegar a casa, cosa que aprovecharían los demás integrantes de la familia, para el aseo de su casa.

Todos se encontraban en la cocina charlando sobre Rin, pues la noche anterior se había perdido por seguir a una niña bonita que llamo su atención, todos reían al escuchar la explicación del pequeño, culpando a Keichu, por no haber ayudado a sus hermanos mayores a cuidar a sus hermanos pequeños, obviamente el adolescente mas joven de la familia, se escudaba en sus estudios pero todos bromeaban con el chico que parecía tener problemas con su distribución de tiempo.

Sonó el timbre y de inmediato Hanamichi se ofreció a abrir la puerta, al parecer sus ansias de ver Kaede se habían acrecentado con los segundos, corrió a la puerta, deseaba estar cerca de 'su zorro' y hablar nuevamente con el.

—Bienvenidos! – sonriente como siempre saludo a su amigo, y este se maravillo de verlo en la puerta de su casa, dándole la bienvenida, su corazón se alegro, pues creía que ese día no iría a su cita de los domingos con su familia.

—Hola Hana-kun! que bien que llegaste, nos ayudas con esto? – el Señor Rukawa se alegro mucho de verlo y le dio un pastel muy grande, que lucia delicioso, Hanamichi quiso preguntar cual era la ocasión, pero Kaede lo distrajo.

—Hola – le sonrió con mas gusto que nunca – tienes hambre?

—Si, mucha – al enlazar sus miradas, sus sentimientos los invadieron pero no podían hablar aun, tenían que esperar un poco más.

Después del almuerzo, Hanamichi como siempre se ofreció a lavar los platos, y todos los demás limpiaron el comedor y la cocina, pero los padres de Kaede, y Ayumi, al igual que éste, sabían que los jóvenes basketbolistas tenían una charla pendiente, se podía sentir la ansiedad en el ambiente, por eso dejaron a Kaede y a Hanamichi, solos en la cocina.

Kaede termino con sus deberes antes que el pelirrojo, por lo tanto decidió sentarse y esperar a que Hanamichi terminara con su labor, para que pudieran retomar aquel importante tema una vez más.

Cuando terminó con el ultimo plato, dejo de sentirse observado, volteo y observo a Kaede mirando sus manos entrelazas, sentado en el comedor, mas pensativo que de costumbre, serio como siempre.

—Quieres decirme algo sobre anoche? – no lo miro a los ojos al hablar.

—Si – se seco las manos y se recargo en el fregadero mirando hacia abajo.

—No tienes que hacerlo ahora, me pediste tiempo y solo a pasado una noche desde que ... – por fin lo miro y no tuvo que terminar su sentencia.

—Para mi ha sido suficiente. Tú quieres que seamos algo más que amigos, cierto?

—Si, claro que si, pero si tu no quieres, no significa que ...

—Estuve pensando, una vez más y – se sentó cerca de Kaede y lo miro a los ojos seriamente – el tiempo que te pedí esta demás, quiero que comencemos ya.

—Comenzar? – parecía un sueño, pero necesitaba saber si Hanamichi sabia las consecuencias que le podrían traer su nueva reputación o si deseaba que el mundo lo supiera.

—Si – le estaba costando mucho hablar de esa forma, y Kaede no se lo estaba haciendo fácil y se preguntaba el por que.

—"Mas que amigos", para mi tiene un significado igual a ...

—Novios?

—Correcto, es "eso" lo que quieres? – lo miraba con seriedad pero sin parecer un ogro.

—Que seamos novios?

—Si. Quieres ser mi novio? – repitió la frase que había ensayado frente al espejo esperanzado con preguntárselo algún día.

—Ah ... Yo ... pues ... creo que si – comenzaba a titubear, la realidad era mas difícil de aceptar de lo que pensaba.

—Estas seguro? o es solo una decisión precipitada? – Hanamichi no se caracterizaba por considerar la toma de decisiones por mucho tiempo.

—No es precipitado, bueno ... tal vez si, por que tome la decisión esta mañana pero ... hable con Yohei y el me hizo ver muchas cosas de las que no me había dado cuenta, es decir, me gusta estar contigo, que me abraces y que me trates bien y creo que ese tipo de trato solo se le puede dar a un ... – enrojecía cada vez que lo tenia que decir – "novio" y por eso quiero que ...

—Quieres ser mi novio? – le encantaba decirlo, y mas a quien tenia frente a el.

—Si – cerro los ojos, esperando en cualquier momento una reacción favorable de Kaede, no entendía por que le ponía tantos "pero's" y le hacia preguntas sin importancia.

—Sabes lo que eso tiene como consecuencias y lo que involucra el que seamos novios?

—Hablas de los besos y los abrazos y las caricias y ... y lo demás – ambos sabían a lo que se refería.

—Correcto – asintió sonriente.

—Si – no podía estar más nervioso en un momento así.

—Estas dispuesto a experimentarlo conmigo, aunque sea tu primera vez?

—Si tu me das tiempo, SI – lo miro a los ojos, sonrojado pero decidido a intentarlo.

—Hana ... – llevo una de sus manos a una de las enrojecidas mejillas de su novio y con una sonrisa lo acaricio – te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, no quiero que te sientas presionado en ningún momento – se acerco mas a el, y movió su dedo pulgar en forma de caricia sobre la mejilla de su Hana – y si no quieres te bese aun, lo entenderé, iremos lento, haremos todo cuando tu lo desees o cuando te sientas cómodo.

—No me vas a besar? – pregunto indignado.

—Que ..? – no supo que decir, realmente creyó que el pelirrojo seria mas prejuicioso, y que el contacto labial no estaba en sus planes ese día.

—Somos novios y ni siquiera lo vas a intentar sin pedirme permiso? – tenia otra perspectiva de ese momento en su vida, y estaba un poco desilusionado con el resultado.

—Lo que quise decir ... – estaba desconcertado jamás quiso precipitarse pero al parecer para su Hana, esto era necesario.

—Yo no se besar, tienes que enseñarme! – pido como niño consentido.

—Hana ...

—No quieres besarme? – ahora tenia ganas de llorar, "¿por qué su novio no lo quería besar"?

—SI, es lo que mas quiero en este momento, pero quiero que sea espontáneo, dulce, agradable y con amor – esto no estaba saliendo bien y Hanamichi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pero Yo quiero un beso! – ahora estaba rogándole, que rara situación.

—Y yo quiero que sea especial para los dos, Te Amo – con esa ultima frase, Hanamichi se sintió como un niño caprichoso, Kaede quería que su primer beso fuera memorable y el solo deseaba experimentar.

—Lo siento yo solo quería ... – bajo la cara avergonzado con su comportamiento, no se estaba mostrando como una persona madura que había considerado su decisión, tomando en cuenta las consecuencias de sus acciones – no le pensé como tu – se mordió el labio, sintiendo por fin el contacto suave de la mano de Kaede sobre su mejilla.

—Supongo que ambos necesitamos tiempo – con dos de sus dedos levanto el rostro de su Hana y froto su nariz con la suya – no debes disculparte, Yo también quisiera ... – ambos abrieron los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo y Kaede ya no continuo hablando, algo sucedía, y ningún de los dos pensaba en lo que pasaba, simplemente el magnetismo siempre existente entre los dos los acerco hasta que sus labios se rozaron sin remedio – Umm ... – ambos cerraron los ojos de nuevo, y se acercaron mas.

Ese era el momento que Kaede esperaba, ninguno de los dos pensaba, ambos actuaban por instinto y necesitaban ese beso que Hanamichi rogaba por experimentar.

Kaede ladeo su cabeza, iniciando el beso, con sus labios acaricio los de Hanamichi otra vez, maravillándose al escuchar ese pequeño gemidito por parte del pelirrojo cuando con su lengua abrió los labios de este y con los suyos envolvió los del pelirrojo, succionándolos suavemente, saboreándolos con placer, encontrando en ellos la dulzura que buscaba en su primer beso y con la persona amada.

Hanamichi se sentía en una nube, con los ojos cerrados correspondía con suavidad el beso de su novio, era suave, dulce, tierno y el contacto calido lo hacia estremecer. Con los ojos cerrados la sensación se hacia mas intensa, pero por falta de experiencia el aire se le acabo.

—Me gusto mucho – al separarse ambos abrieron los ojos, reflejándose en ellos una vez mas pero con una sensación diferente.

—A mi también – sonrió sintiéndose como en un sueño y solo pregunto para asegurarse de que estaba despierto – entonces ya somos novios?

—Sí, je, je ... – contesto el pelirrojo emocionado, y muy sonriente, dispuesto a iniciar su segundo beso, pero la familia de Kaede los interrumpió festejando el nuevo acontecimiento.

—FELICIDADES! – gritaron los mirones al unísono, pues mientras la escena ocurría, ellos escuchaban y miraban sin que ninguno de los jóvenes basketbolistas lo notaran.

Hanamichi estaba mas que sorprendido con aquel festejo por parte de los Rukawa's, pero feliz al saber que aquel pastel que el Señor Rukawa había comprado, era justamente para celebrar el "SI" definitivo de Hanamichi para Kaede.

Celebraron hasta que fue hora de dormir, Ayumi y Ukio, se encargaron de contarle a Hanamichi todos los sucesos antes de aquella confesión en la vida de Kaede, mientras los demás escuchaban atentos observando a Kaede sonrojarse mil veces, pero eso no le impedía, apretar la mano de su primer novio, a la vez que este le correspondía el apretón y lo miraba de vez en cuando feliz y con amor.

———————————————————————————

N/A: Hola, por fin lo pude continuar, pues espero que les haya parecido decente la continuación, es la primera vez que escribo una escena así, tal vez en el futuro pueda mejorar este capitulo, pero esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer por ahora, no quiero que me pase como con mis demás fics, que los abandono por mucho tiempo buuuua, pues espero no haber desilusionado sus expectativas y que continúen leyendo el próximo capitulo que tal vez sea el ultimo, pues le agradezco que lo hayan leído, y si no les gusto prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mejor ok, pues es todo y hasta lueguin!


	10. Tiempo

NUESTRA HISTORIA

CAPITULO IX. TIEMPO.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Hanamichi hubo silencio, pero era un silencio agradable, en el que ninguno de los dos hablaba no por que no tuvieran nada que decir, sino por que deseaban sentir, sus sentimientos no solo se expresaban con palabras, sino con miradas, caricias y apretones de manos, propiciados por ambos. Salieron de casa de Rukawa tomados de la mano y entraron a casa de Hanamichi de la misma manera, ambos descubrieron que el contacto era no solo agradable sino que enviaba un calorcito diferente al centro de sus corazones que se expandía inyectándoles vida y paz.

Casi nada les importaba en ese momento, y sin que Hanamichi lo invitara a entrar a su casa, Kaede se introdujo hasta la sala, era momento de estar juntos, de contemplarse y ver en los ojos del otro sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sentados en la sala, sonriendo, felices como nunca y sin hablar, nuevamente el pelirrojo invito al pelinegro a besarlo. Cerrando los ojos y abriendo un poco los labios espero nuevamente aquel calido contacto, deseando hacer el momento eterno.

Kaede estaba en el paraíso, jamás creyó vivir el momento mas esperado por su corazón desde que había conocido al pelirrojo. Lo tenía en sus brazos, y con los sus labios delineaba los deliciosos de su primer novio, saboreando con lentitud su dulzura, con los ojos cerrados, pero con la seguridad de saberse despierto.

Los besos se intensificaron, el pelirrojo correspondía tan pronto como aprendía, aun era principiante y cuando se le acababa el aire, se separaba un poco solo para respirar, tomando más aire de forma graciosa para quien lo miraba, y de la forma más dulce entregaba su boca nuevamente a su primer amor.

No negaba que le encantaba besar sus labios, pero comenzaba a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de hacer el contacto mas profundo, de introducir su lengua en la dulce cavidad del pelirrojo y jugar con la suya, pero sabia que ese contacto le exigiría aun mas del pelirrojo y no deseaba asustarlo, nunca haría nada que adorado novio no quisiera.

Por ingenuidad y desconocimiento jamás creyó que el contacto bucal podría ser tan delicioso y placentero, por esa razón no despegaba los labios de los de su Zorro.

Una vez mas se quedo sin aire y mientras lo recuperaba Kaede comenzaba a besarle la barbilla y el cuello, pero Hanamichi no quería eso, quería que besara su boca.

—Bésame en la boca... – con sus dos manos tomo la cabeza de su zorro y lo miro con un poco mas de confianza, uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los de su koibito.

Tomando aquella exigencia por parte del pelirrojo como una invitación a invadirlo de forma mas intima, lo hizo, introdujo su lengua lentamente y sin abrir los ojos inicio aquel juego de seducción, posándose completamente sobre el pelirrojo, mientras este yacía recostado sobre el sofá más grande que tenia. Tomo las manos que sostenían su cabeza de manera suave y enlazo sus dedos con los de Hanamichi, al mismo tiempo que las acomodaba por sobre su cabeza, apresándolo de esa manera como para no dejarlo escapar.

Cuando sintió que lo empujaba hacia atrás no se asusto, pero cuando sintió esa lengua dentro de su boca, le dio un poco de miedo, Kaede parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando apreso sus manos con las suyas por sobre su cabeza se sintió dominado, y nuevamente el miedo lo invadió, ya no correspondía al beso y despertó de su atmósfera de ensueño.

Ya eran novios y era obvio que en algún momento Kaede querría algo mas que castos besos, y se sentía inmovilizado, "¿acaso ahora temía a todos los hombres?", con los ojos abiertos observo con miedo que no podía escapar, que era vulnerable y que si Kaede lo deseaba en ese momento podía hacer lo que deseara con el, no le gustaba sentirse así, pero cuando tenia miedo no podía moverse.

Sintió el cambio de actitud, y la tensión en el pelirrojo y se detuvo cuando este ya no le correspondió el beso.

—¿Que pasa? – se separo un poco del pelirrojo, alarmado con su comportamiento.

Lo miro aterrado, preocupado por si mismo y su relación, al parecer no había podido superar aquel ataque del que fue victima y al recordar ese "Esta bien" de su novio, aquel que respondió cuando lo invitaron a ser parte de aquel acto por parte de sus atacantes le tuvo mas miedo, por que por un momento creyó que "su amigo", le haría daño en mas de una forma, su mente de alguna manera le hizo recordar que no había pasado nada, y que Kaede no lo había lastimado, sino todo lo contrario.

—Yo... – contesto por fin al saber que "quien" tenia sobre el jamás le haría daño – Lo siento... – se lo había dicho, le daría tiempo, todo el necesario, el problema era que no sabia que debía superar sus miedos, antes de tener "novio".

—Hana... – acario su mejilla de forma dulce y preocupado por su pelirrojo – Dime lo que sea, no importa – ambos se sentaron en el sillón, Kaede quería reconfortar a su Hana, y expresarle su preocupación así como su amor, sin dejar de culparse por atreverse a mas de lo que tenia pensado.

—No se que me paso – jugaba nervioso con sus manos sin mirar a su novio – pero por un momento recordé que tu dijiste "Esta bien", que tu aceptaste y Yo ... – lo miro por fin y sin poder evitarlo sus lagrimas brotaron al revivir aquel crudo momento.

—Hana ... – ya no supo que decir.

Kaede entendió de inmediato a lo que se refería y ya no lo pudo mirar a los ojos.

—Lo siento – se cubrió la cara, escondiendo sus lagrimas, y muy molesto consigo mismo al no poder corresponder de la misma manera sin sentir miedo – Se que tu jamás me harías daño pero ... – una vez mas su llanto se presento sin poderlo evitar.

Kaede no sabia que hacer, deseaba acoger en sus brazos a su amor, pero sabia que de esa forma podría asustarlo mas, maldecía con todas sus energías a aquellos Idiotas que se atrevieron a tocar a su Hana, pero tenia que tranquilizarse, el sabia que esto podría suceder después del ataque, investigo sobre las consecuencias de las victimas de una acto de violación y descubrió que aunque la persona haya sido salvada a tiempo, siempre existían posibilidades de que el trauma apareciera después, además ya lo había comprobado, Hanamichi no estaba listo, aun no había superado aquella indeseable experiencia.

—Jamás te haría daño – por fin tomo el rostro de su amado con ambas manos, deseando partir en mil pedazos a sus enemigos – pero por sobre todo ... debes recordar que... – su voz se quebró al ver las lagrimas de su Hana – Yo te amo – cuando lo dijo por fin Hanamichi se lanzo a sus brazos permitiéndole abrazarlo de la misma manera. Intentaba consolarlo pero era obvio que necesitaban tiempo.

————————————

N/A: Espero que no les moleste como termina este capitulo, pero me parecio un buen final, además acabo de reconsiderar la continuación de la historia y creo que todavía le faltan algunos capítulos mas, no muchos, pero 3 mas como mínimo, y no se preocupen que ya estoy terminando el siguiente y no tendrán que esperar demasiado ok, y pues quiero agradecerle a Shadir, Caritademanga, Leinsak, y las demás chicas que leen mi fikito jeje, Una pregunta para Leinsak, ¿Te gustan los SenHana's? Contestame porfis y si es asi, podrias darme tu opinión sobre Tierno y Salvaje, y si te da tiempo tambien de Pasion de Otoño, podrias? Porfis, porfis, jejej, te lo agradece si me contestas jejej, pues es todo, les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo, y continuare escribiendo para ustedes jejej, hasta lueguin!


	11. Prueba Superada ?

NUESTRA HISTORIA

CAPITULO X. PRUEBA SUPERADA...?

Un día más de escuela comenzaba y al encontrarse en el almuerzo como siempre, ambos se sentían mejor. Después de la noche anterior nuevos sentimientos afloraron permitiéndoles conocerse aun mas, los dos sabían que no podrían disfrutar enteramente de su noviazgo por dos importantes motivos, el primero y tan importante como el segundo era que Hanamichi no estaba enamorado de Kaede en su totalidad, cosa que este lograría cambiar con el paso del tiempo y con su diaria convivencia, pero el segundo motivo y el mas difícil de combatir era aquel trauma que aun no dejaba que Hanamichi viviera su romance al máximo, sin inhibiciones de ninguna clase y sin problemas por futuros encuentros con sus adversarios, específicamente por el representante de Ryonan.

Tuvieron un juego contra Shoyo y no paso nada, pues Hanagata no asistió y tampoco Sendoh, de esa forma el nerviosismo en Hanamichi se desvaneció en cuanto sus amigos le informaron que ninguno de aquellos personajes se encontraban entre la audiencia.

Así como Fujima, Hanagata había concluido sus estudios en Shoyo, y de alguna forma eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima al pensar en que nuevamente jugarían contra aquel equipo, pero Ryonan era otro caso, Sendoh estaba aun en su tercer año y muy pronto tendrían un partido nuevamente, eso ponía nerviosos a los titulares de Shohoku, pero ambos sabían que de alguna manera u otra lo superarían, "ese" era ahora su mas importante objetivo a vencer.

Después de unos días a partir del "Si" definitivo de Hanamichi, los amigos ahora novios, vivieron sus días mas unidos, mas cariñosos y aumentando ese amor que el pelirrojo sentía por su Zorro, convirtiéndolo en algo mas, mucho mas que solo afecto de amigo, cosa que hacia feliz no solo al Zorro sino también a toda su zorruna familia, que cada día lo alentaban y aconsejaban en como tratar al pelirrojo desde que se veían por la mañana, hasta que se despedían por la tarde, en casa de Sakuragi.

Aun con el progreso de su relación y la gran satisfacción que le daba el poder tomar de la mano a su novio, así como besarlo castamente cada vez que se le daba la gana en la privacidad de su casa o la de su novio, Kaede se sentía impotente por no poder abordar el tema sobre aquel "casi-abuso" de su Hana, con alguien mas, o por que Hanamichi simplemente no deseaba que nadie se enterara de su experiencia, y su hermetismo comenzaba a desesperar a Rukawa, por que le parecía que no podía ayudar a Hanamichi de ninguna manera.

Hanamichi entendía la desesperación de su novio, en distintas ocasiones noto la frustración que Kaede sentía cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre su "mala experiencia" pero al no obtener una reacción favorable o al ser ignorado por completo se había rendido.

En ocasiones – Sakuragi – para justificar su actitud, se decía así mismo que se comportaba de esa manera por que no deseaba intimar tan pronto, pero esa no era la razón por la que Kaede deseaba que Hanamichi superara su "casi-abuso", lo que realmente le importaba era que recuperara su salud mental por completo, que lograra perder ese miedo para su crecimiento no solo como persona sino como basketbolista, por que era muy posible que en el próximo partido contra Ryonan – tan pronto se encontrara cara a cara con Sendoh – algo malo sucedería, y el temor de Kaede era no estar presente cuando esto sucediera.

El Rey de los rebotes sabia cual era la postura de su novio, entendía su preocupación, pero sentía que debía resolver su problema solo, ya fuera confrontando a sus atacantes y darles una verdadera golpiza o con ayuda psicológica de un profesional, obviamente el pelirrojo se inclinaba por la primera, pero antes de intentar acercarse a sus enemigos y retarlos tenia que superar ese miedo que sentía cuando alguno de ellos estaba cerca de el.

Solo faltaba una semana para la próxima confrontación contra Ryonan y estaba determinado a superar sus miedos en esos 8 días a costa de lo que fuera.

Medito por días la mejor forma de resolver su problema en la soledad de su casa por las noches, hasta que por fin logro exprimir de su cerebro una forma de perder el miedo a cualquier hombre que intentara someterlo y para ello su novio tenia que ayudarlo.

—Kaede ... tienes que ayudarme – en la tranquilidad de su casa en un sábado por la tarde, decidió poner su plan en practica.

—No puedo negarme, verdad? – miro a su novio divertido con la seria expresión de Hanamichi, esperando cualquier cosa de su adorado rojito.

—Nop – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo y feliz de saber que su Kaede jamás le negaría su ayuda y mucho menos su amor, tenia que admitirlo su zorro era tan paciente y dulce con el que comenzaba a enamorarse sin deseos de evitarlo.

Totalmente decidido a poner en practica su plan se levanto y despejo su habitación dejándola vacía, para explicarle a Kaede lo que debía hacer.

Puso una colchoneta en el suelo, era muy grande, cubría casi todo el piso y muy seriamente con ropa cómoda le parecio que era hora de comenzar.

—Que debo hacer? – pregunto solo para estar seguro, sabia que Hanamichi le pediría que le ayudara a practicar nuevamente sus técnicas de pelea callejera.

—Atácame! – le hablo serio y en pose de defensa, pero con un poco de turbación, pues aunque el doctor le había asegurado que su espalda estaba casi en perfectas condiciones, un golpe muy fuerte o un esfuerzo mayor lograrían lastimar su columna vertebral.

—Estas seguro de que no hay otra forma? – no estaba muy seguro sobre la forma de resolver el problema, simplemente no se sentía cómodo "intentando violar" a su novio.

—No, Kaede tienes que ayudarme, tengo que pelear y hace demasiado tiempo que no lo hago ... – estaba intentando establecer un punto importante, pero Kaede lo interrumpió.

—Exactamente! – le preocupaba causarle cualquier tipo de daño, realmente ninguno de los dos sabia si podía pelear.

—Kaede, confía en mi, estoy seguro de que esta es la mejor forma de resolver el problema así que tienes que ayudarme, además tu me dijiste que cuando fuera posible tu y Yo les daríamos una paliza, lo recuerdas?

—Si, pero ... – estaba preocupado por la salud física de su Hana, pero algo le decía que no tenia otra alternativa.

—Confía en mi y Atácame! – esperaba mas cooperación de su novio, pero al parecer este tenia miedo de lastimarlo, y al ver que no reaccionaba, solo suspiro y decidió chantajearlo – Ya lo sabia, tu no quieres ayudarme – bajo los brazos y se sentó en el piso, visiblemente decepcionado.

—No quiero lastimarte, no quiero ser el causante de un trauma más en tu vida – esperaba que sus argumentos convencieran a su novio.

—No me hables! – le dio la espalda, alzo la barbilla y con los brazos cruzados continuo su farsa.

—Pero ... Hanamichi – toco con cuidado el hombro del pelirrojo pero este lo rechazo con un gruñido. Kaede suspiro derrotado, no deseaba pelear con su novio, y si el quería resolver su problema de esta manera, tenia la obligación de ayudarle – Esta bien – concedió por fin – Pero si te lastimo en algún momento o si sientes que ...

—Atácame! – de inmediato se levanto y adopto la pose de pelea nuevamente.

—OK ... listo? – adopto la misma pose de Hanamichi y ataco.

Lo ataco de frente, de forma rápida rodeando la cadera del pelirrojo con sus brazos, y bajando las manos hasta tomar las piernas de este, levantándolo de inmediato para que cayera boca arriba, una vez que estuvo recostado se posiciono sobre el y apreso sus manos con las suyas por sobre la cabeza de Hanamichi asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar, segundos después ejerció un poco de presión, impidiéndole moverse.

—Oooh ...! – solo alcanzo a gritar una vez mientras caía al suelo.

—Te rindes? – pregunto sonriente cara a cara con Hanamichi, feliz de no haberlo lastimado mucho.

—NO, no es justo aaaay ... – intento soltarse pero no podía – ya suéltame! – exigió gritándolo muchas veces.

—Tiene que haber otra manera – hablo sobre el pelirrojo intentando capturar su mirada.

—No, no la hay! – se movía de un lado a otro y de arriba abajo, sin sospechar que sus movimientos comenzaban a despertar el sexo de su novio – ya suéltameeee!

—Lo siento – en cuanto noto aquella reacción en su miembro se levanto de inmediato y se dirigió al baño.

—A donde vas? ... no huyas cobarde! – se levanto quedando sentado, agitando los brazos con los puños cerrados, preguntándose por que razón el zorro se levanto tan rápido y sin decir nada.

—Voy al baño! – grito desde dentro con la puerta cerrada, se miro al espejo y se arrepintió de haberle hecho caso al pelirrojo. Tenía un problema pues ahora estaba excitado en casa de su novio muy cerca de el, tenia que calmarse, no quería explicarle su repentino abandono.

—No me he rendido, así que no creas que ya terminamos entendiste? – le grito desde la habitación, estaba molesto, nunca le habían ganado tan rápido, tal vez la falta de practica lo había hecho lento, pero estaba dispuesto a continuar con su entrenamiento y su zorro estaba obligado a ayudarle.

—Tal ves deberías pedirle a tu amigo Yohei que te ayude – reapareció en la habitación donde Hanamichi se encontraba, un poco mas calmado pero seriamente afectado.

—Por que? – pregunto molesto con su novio, se suponía que el debía apoyarlo.

—Es que ... – se rascó la cabeza, intentando sonar convincente pero no se le ocurría alguna excusa valida.

—No me quieres ayudar? – hizo un lindo puchero, esperando causarle remordimientos a su zorro.

—Claro que si, pero en este momento no puedo – si seguía insistiendo le diría la verdad.

—Por queeeee? – pregunto como niño malcriado.

—Por que me excitas con tus movimientos! – lo grito molesto.

—Queee! ... – después de unos segundos entendió lo que Kaede quiso decir – Oh! ... Yo no quería ... es decir ... Como es posible? – no le parecio que su comportamiento fuera provocador o excitante, simplemente no encontraba la razón del problema.

—No lo se, solo sé que cuando te moviste mientras yo estaba sobre ti ... escucha soy un adolescente y en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Soy un Hombre, por lo tanto mis necesidades sexuales a mis casi 17 años se vuelven mas frecuentes, entiendes?

—No, no entiendo! – se cruzo de brazos y realmente no entendía los motivos de Kaede.

—Me lo imaginaba – respiro derrotado, paso su mano por sobre su cabello y froto su sien con los ojos cerrados mientras se calmaba, visualizando a su novio como un enemigo para poder reanudar su "pelea callejera" – Esta bien, lo intentaremos otra vez, te parece? – Abrió los ojos decidido y adopto una posición de defensa – Hagámoslo al revés.

—OK! – acepto entusiasmado y ataco esta vez.

Realizo el mismo movimiento que Kaede, pero este supuso que haría el mismo movimiento que el y antes de que Hanamichi lo levantara el zorro se agacho y con sus brazos lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo levanto por completo, por un segundo la roja cabellera de Hanamichi toco el suelo y sus pies estuvieron muy cerca del techo, hasta que nuevamente sus cuerpos yacían sobre el suelo completamente boca arriba, pero en esta ocasión Kaede no se quiso arriesgar, así que simplemente se levanto y reto nuevamente a Hanamichi.

—Otra vez! – adopto la postura de defensa y espero que su novio lo atacara de nuevo.

Practicaron toda la tarde, hasta que por primera vez Hanamichi logro someter a Kaede, quien feliz de poder ayudar a su pelirrojo lo felicito soltándose rápidamente de su agarre para besarlo castamente como siempre.

—Lo logre! – lo decía entusiasmado, pues por fin había logrado su objetivo, ahora solo era necesario retar a sus enemigos y ganarles.

—Te amo! – rodaron en el piso, ahora Kaede era quien nuevamente estaba sobre el pelirrojo y sin pensarlo lo beso.

Se besaron dulcemente en el piso, recostados cómodamente. Ambos estaban felices, era un logro compartido y tenían deseos de festejarlo.

—Yo también – se separaron por un segundo y cuando Kaede escucho aquella frase de su amado novio, abrió mucho los ojos, afortunadamente Hanamichi entendió su desconcierto y lo dijo por primera vez – Te amo, Kaede – sonriente y emocionado observo como su zorro esbozaba la mas hermosa sonrisa y nuevamente cerro los ojos esperando un nuevo beso.

—————————————————————

N/A: Hey, pues que les parecio el progreso, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me da emoción por que es la primera vez que hago un capi numero 10, no puedo creerlo, je, je, pues como se han dado cuenta el siguiente capi será decisivo jo, jo, jo, Sendoh y Hanagata van a sufrir jjijiji, pues espero pronto terminar el siguiente capitulo y ahora si me despido, hasta lueguin!


	12. La Hora Llego

NUESTRA HISTORIA

N/A: Hola! De nuevo solo tengo un comentario, que ya tenia el capi listo para el viernes, en el cumple de mi amado Hana-kun, pero la pagina estuvo fuera demuy maly no pude subirlo, me dio mucho coraje pero me gustaría imaginar que es 1 de Abril, que les parece? ... "Regocijémonos de Alegría pues hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mas amado personaje de Anime, el maravillosisisisisisisismo Hanamichi Sakuragi! Si, jeje, esta es una forma de celebrar para mi, por eso me apure a terminar el capi, espero les guste y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI HANAMICHI ADORADO! ".

Respuesta Para Lensaiak: Claro que lei todos los reviews que me mandaste te los agradezco muuuuuucho y espero que leas al final y me escribas lo que piensas jejej!

CAPITULO XI. LA HORA LLEGO.

Así como su amor por Kaede iba creciendo también sus ganas de confrontar por lo menos a uno de sus "atacantes", y la oportunidad correcta estaba muy pronta a presentarse, era cuestión de horas para que su encuentro contra Ryonan ocurriera y los titulares de Shohoku estaban entusiasmados pero nerviosos.

Kaede no se despego en ningún momento del pelirrojo desde que llegaron a Ryonan, el temor a perderlo de vista o dejarlo solo por un segundo lo hacían perder la tranquilidad de sobremanera. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con Hanamichi, le parecía que había sido muy poco el tiempo de entrenamiento y si no le había dicho nada a Sakuragi era por que sabia lo testarudo y necio que era el "Tensai".

El Zorro estaba preocupado por su "talentoso" novio, pues tampoco había querido decirle que aunque posiblemente estaba listo para atacar, no así para contraatacar, además de que ningún otro hombre que no fuera Kaede lo había sometido y era posible que el pelirrojo no temiera por que sabia que su novio no le haría daño, por lo tanto era posible que tan pronto viera a Sendoh sus miedos lo invadieran y que no pudiera confrontarlo como lo tenia pensado. Afortunadamente el pelirrojo había accedido a que Kaede estuviera siempre muy cerca, sin entrometerse, pero cerca.

El encuentro entre los equipos como siempre fue reñido, pero las ganas de ambos jugadores de Shohoku por vencer a Sendoh se multiplicaron y al final lo lograron por mucho.

Ninguno de los dos perdían de vista a Sendoh y en realidad aunque Hanamichi se sentía seguro con Kaede a su lado, temía que en cualquier momento Sendoh lo atacara con la ayuda no solo de Hanagata sino la de alguien mas, pues el tipo tenia dinero y muchas ganas de vengarse de Sakuragi y Rukawa o por lo menos eso era lo que Hanamichi creyó al mirar en mas de una ocasión los ojos de su adversario en la cancha de Basketball.

Para llevar a cabo su plan, con la ayuda de sus amigos logro que la curiosidad de la mayoría de los jugadores los llevara rápidamente fuera del gimnasio, pues mientras ellos entregaban volantes sobre un nuevo Antro que se inauguraría ese día – lo cual era una gran mentira pero los demás jugadores no lo sabían – los admiradores de Sendoh lo entretuvieron lo suficiente, haciendo que este fuera el ultimo en los casilleros de su escuela.

Hanamichi deseaba aprovechar que el Puercoespín estaba en completa soledad para abordarlo con privacidad y "hablar" con el. Su zorro le pidió que le permitiera estar a su lado en ese encuentro pero Hanamichi simplemente no lo autorizo, hasta lo amenazo con terminar su noviazgo si se le ocurría intervenir, le permitió estar cerca pero tendría que mantenerse todo el tiempo al margen y no entrar a los casilleros a menos que Hanamichi lo llamara. El pobre zorro asustado con aquella advertencia de su Hana decidió hacerle caso, no quería perder al pelirrojo por ningún motivo y si debía soportar esa incertidumbre, lo haría por la buena salud de su relación.

Kaede se mantuvo muy cerca de la puerta, casi podía escuchar los pasos de su Hana mientras se acercaba nervioso al puercoespín, y se hizo la promesa de no entrar a menos que Sakuragi se lo pidiera.

—Sendoh ... – trago en seco, pues mientras el chico mas alto le daba la espalda al cerrar su locker, el pelirrojo se quedo muy lejos de el, intentando mantenerse conciente de lo que hacia.

—Hola precioso! – lo saludo sonriente como siempre y deseoso de volverlo a ver, ya le había pedido su dirección a Hikoichi y estaba dispuesto a visitarlo tan pronto estuviera solo, pero aun no había podido encontrar esa oportunidad.

—Yo ... yo vine aquí ... para hablar contigo y para – cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y los abrió nuevamente con valentía y decisión – Y para advertirte que si te acercas nuevamente a mi, te matare!

—Oh, Vaya, pues que miedo – en un segundo ya estaba sobre el pelirrojo que temeroso de que le hiciera daño había cerrado los ojos y volteado el rostro – Mírate, te estas muriendo de miedo – tomo el rostro del pelirrojo y lo alzo para ver aquellos hermosos ojos, así le parecían cuando demostraban miedo – Abre los ojos precioso – ejerció presión sobre la mandíbula del pelirrojo y este los abrió mostrándose débil.

El chico mas alto ya no dijo nada, solo se limito a tocar el pecho del pelirrojo, y a acariciar con sus labios su aterrado rostro. Pasaron unos segundos pero para Hanamichi fue una eternidad, pues mientras intentaba quitarse el miedo y actuar, el puercoespín ya le había metido una mano por debajo de su camisa y acariciaba su torso con deseo.

—Yo creo – le hablo al oído – que estas aquí por que quieres que Yo – le mordió la oreja e intento besarlo, pero Hanamichi volteo la cara provocando mas al puercoespín – Quieres que concluyamos lo que ni siquiera pudimos iniciar, verdad? – succiono suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo maravillándose al sentir como temblaba.

—No ... – lo dijo en un susurro, esperando que su torturador lo dejara en paz, que entendiera que si temblaba era de miedo y asco, no por que le gustara y que si estaba ahí, era para darle una paliza y no para aquello de lo que el muy idiota hablaba – Aléjate de mi por favor – le rogó pues el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de el – Yo no quiero ...

—No quieres, estas seguro? – en ese momento acerco su mano al pecho del pelirrojo y apretó una de sus tetillas que por los escalofríos estaba erecta y no por la razón que Sendoh creía. Nuevamente intento besar al pelirrojo forzándolo, esta vez sosteniendo su mandíbula con una de sus grandes manos, pero cuando lo intento el pelirrojo por fin reacciono por inercia.

—NO! – grito y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de el, cerro los ojos y se concentro en lo que había practicado en los últimos días, y recordó aquel famoso golpe por el que era reconocido.

—Te vas arrepentir! – se levanto demasiado rápido, esperando infundir miedo con su actitud en el pelirrojo, pero cuando este lo tuvo cerca tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y le dio uno de sus famosos cabezazos – Demonios! – no pudo evitar caer, el golpe fue muy fuerte y no podía enfocar su vista.

—Te dije que si te acercabas a mi, te mataría y eso haré con el próximo golpe, entendiste! – lo amenazo con un poco mas de valentía y espero a que se levantara y a que le dejara claro que nunca más lo iba a molestar.

—Solo Entiendo ... – se levanto y respiro para oxigenar su cerebro – que será mas difícil hacerte mió, pero el esfuerzo valdrá la pena – nuevamente se acerco sin darse por vencido.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz – lo amenazo apuntándole con un dedo, pero Sendoh noto que temblaba y nuevamente se acerco, intimidante como siempre, logrando que le pelirrojo retrocediera un paso nuevamente – No te atrevas a ... – en ese momento Sendoh ataco de nuevo con la fuerza que había recuperado, lo tomo por los hombros y lo azoto contra los casilleros, aterrando nuevamente a su adversario en la cancha, y en esta ocasión logro juntar sus labios con los de Hanamichi.

Nuevamente el miedo invadió al pelirrojo y mientras el puercoespín intentaba meter su lengua en su boca, se decía a si mismo que tenia la suficiente fuerza para quitárselo de encima, y cuando por fin lo creyó, abrió los ojos, dejo de temblar y dio un rodillazo a la virilidad de su atacante, de esta forma el chico mas alto se doblo por el dolor y se quedo un momento así, esperando a que Sakuragi no lo golpeara mientras se encontraba fuera de combate y así fue.

—Tienes que prometerme que no te acercaras a mi! – se lo exigió ingenuamente convencido de que el chico mas alto se arrepentiría de sus actos.

—Ja, ja, ja, ... – el oji azul comenzó a reír, no era posible que el pelirrojo le estuviera pidiendo que cumpliera una promesa que no tenia intensiones de hacerle, era hasta cierto punto tierno – Eres mas inocente de lo que pensé – siguió riendo incomodando al chico mas joven – Jamás prometería una estupidez así, quien te crees, Dios, yo hago lo que me place cuando me place! – por fin se reincorporo completamente recuperado y se acerco amenazante al pelirrojo.

—No me obligues a ...

—A que, no creo que seas un asesino – acerco nuevamente su mano al rostro de Sakuragi, pero esta fue rechazada con un golpe antes de que lograra tocarlo. Aun así, no se rindió, deseaba a ese pelirrojo más que aquella moto que su padre no le quería comprar, su necesidad de poseerlo era crítica y no se iba a quedar con las ganas.

—Por favor, no quiero usar toda mi fuerza contra ti ni contra nadie – era una forma de infundirle miedo, le había funcionado en sus peleas anteriores, junto con esa mirada intimidante, pero en ese momento no estaba confiado del todo en sus facultades.

Una vez mas el pelinegro rió escabrosamente, y a Kaede le dieron ganas de entrar, y romperle la cara y el cuerpo en mil pedazos, pero había hecho una promesa y no la iba a romper por el bien de su relación.

Kaede no fue testigo de que lo que sucedía dentro, no pudo observar la forma en que Sendoh intento besar a Hanamichi, ni cuando golpeo su estomago dejando al pelirrojo fuera de combate por un segundo, y mucho menos pudo ver que aquella mirada de fuego que reconocía como parte del carácter en Hanamichi Sakuragi, había vuelto a aparecer milagrosamente.

En esta ocasión el pelirrojo llego a su punto máximo de paciencia y miedo y ya sin remordimientos o temor alguno, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el rostro del puercoespín, y finalizo aquel enfrentamiento con dos cabezazos, dejando fuera de combate por completo al número 7 de Ryonan.

—No te me vuelvas acercar, por que si lo haces te matare! – nuevamente repitió aquella frase que había ensayado para su encuentro, y salio de los casilleros furioso, con los puños cerrados y el rostro seriamente alterado.

Kaede tomo sus bolsos tan pronto vio salir a su novio de aquella habitación y lo siguió con ansias de saber lo que había sucedido, esperaba que cuando su Hana saliera de ahí le contaría todo lo que había hecho y como había reaccionado Sendoh, pero este siguió caminando, salio del Instituto sin escuchar los llamados de Kaede.

Se encontraba en una clase de transe, molesto, furioso, eufórico, pero casi podía sentir alivio, había superado su gran miedo, con mucho esfuerzo pero lo había logrado y sabia que si lo volvía a ver, aunque posiblemente se sentiría siempre intimidado por aquel tipo, jamás le permitiría que lo tocara y con eso estaba mas que satisfecho.

Llegaron muy lejos caminando, Hanamichi iba demasiado rápido y no le importaba que su novio cargaba ambos bolsos e iba detrás de el sin motarse en la bicicleta, no deseaba perder de vista al pelirrojo y para eso tuvo que llevar todo de la forma mas incomoda, caminando tan rápido como le era posible y sin que su novio lo escuchara.

De repente se detuvo e inmediatamente después respiro mas tranquilo, la caminata mientras pensaba y resolvía sus propios conflictos internos lo había relajado, pero aun temblaba, no sabia si de miedo, o de emoción por el éxito obtenido, solo sabia que necesitaba a Kaede en ese momento.

Tan pronto Hanamichi se detuvo, Kaede bajo los bolsos y recargo su bicicleta donde pudo y espero a que su koibito lo mirara por primera vez después de aquel gran suceso. Tuvo esperar algunos minutos pero necesitaba ser paciente, como siempre, por que sabia que al final sus esfuerzos serian recompensados.

No lo miro, simplemente rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su novio y descanso su cabeza sobre su hombro, no entendía lo que le pasaba, y cuando Kaede correspondió a su abrazo, nuevos sentimientos afloraron en su interior y esas ganas de desahogar sus penas le hicieron explotar en llanto, un llanto de desahogo, una clase de descargo emocional. Ahora estaba en los brazos de su novio y se sentía a salvo, no tenia ganas de guardarse nada, a si que simplemente lloro en el pecho de su Koibito mientras este le acariciaba la espalada y le decía al oído cuanto lo amaba, todas las veces que deseo hacerlo pues Hanamichi necesitaba escucharlo.

Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Hanamichi se calmo por fin, quitándole un gran peso a Kaede pues se sintió mas ligero al igual que el pelirrojo, debido a su gran logro.

—Por que no entraste! – pregunto molesto, limpiando sus lagrimas con el pañuelo que Kaede le ofreció.

—Por que tu me dijiste que ... – se separaron un poco y se sorprendió al tener que responder esa pregunta y mas al recibir un golpe en pecho mientras el pelirrojo seguía haciendo tiernos pucheros – tu dijiste ...

—Nunca me haces caso, por que esta vez si! – en algún momento en su encuentro con Sendoh, realmente deseo que Kaede estuviera ahí, por lo menos para sentir su apoyo moral.

—TU Me amenazaste con terminar nuestra relación! ... como querías que entrara si tu me habías dicho que ...

—No lo vuelvas a hacer – lo dijo mas tranquilo sin mirarlo, nuevamente recargo su cabeza en el hombro del zorro, y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su novio, respirando mas tranquilo, completamente a salvo.

—Lo prometo – lo abrazo de nuevo y le hablo bajito, ahora entendía su reacción, ciertamente le hubiera encantado entrar e intervenir en aquella pelea, pero realmente creyó que su Hana terminaría con el si lo hacia, ahora sabia que había sido solo una forma de darse valor, al parecer aun no concia del todo a su Torpe – Nos vamos a casa?

—Sip – respiro tranquilo y se montaron en la bicicleta del Zorro sin hablar, hasta llegar a casa de Hanamichi.

——————————————

N/A: Pues que os parecio, ya no falta mucho para el lemon lo prometo, un capi mas y por fin habrá un poco de aquello que tanto nos gusta je, je, pues espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido muy inverosímil, les agradezco sus comentarios como siempre a Shadir y caritademanga y en especial a Lensaiak (te agradezco todos los reviews que me mandaste, me halagan mucho tus comentarios, y de verdad que hasta me siento en deuda contigo, jeje¿como te gustaría que te pague? Jajajaja, pues muchas gracias y bueno espero que mis fics sigan siendo de tu agrado) y a las demás chicas que leen mis fics, ahora me despido y espero muy pronto terminar este fikito ok, pues hasta lueguin!


	13. No siempre es igual

NUESTRA HISTORIA

N/A: Nuevamente les traigo un capitulo, pero me disculpo desde ahora por que muy posiblemente no será de su agrado, de cualquier forma para compensarlo un poco habrá un poco de lime (nada fuerte) y de cualquier forma me gustaría conocer sus opiniones y les agradezco que lean el capitulo completo, y pues nos leemos al final de capi. Ya no falta mucho para el final "—"

Lensaiak : si todavía estas leyendo este capi, tienes razón, me voy a poner a terminar mis otros fics y no voy a comenzar otro hasta que los termine, es una promesa y un pago je, je ...

CAPITULO XII. NO SIEMPRE ES IGUAL

Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, y al amanecer se sintió mas ligero que de costumbre, no había perdido peso, era la simple sensación de paz consigo mismo por que sus miedos habían disminuido, no podía decir que había perdido el miedo por completo, pero si podía asegurar que si alguien intentara hacerle daño, Hanamichi se defendería hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera sentir o responder, defendería su honor y su vida hasta la muerte.

Aun así, una persona mas le preocupaba, aquel Miope gigante era ahora el próximo enemigo a quien tenia la obligación de enfrentar, no había tenido tiempo de investigarlo, ni tampoco de mandar a sus amigos a investigar donde estudiaba ahora o donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque ya había pensado a quien podía pedirle esa información. Y así lo hizo, al día siguiente envió a Yohei sin intentar sonar muy sospechoso, a preguntarle a Hikoichi toda la información que pudiera obtener de aquel ex jugador de Shoyo, afortunadamente Yohei se dio por bien servido cuando Hanamichi le dijo que solo quería observar la evolución de Hanagata en su forma de jugar desde que había salido de Shoyo.

La confianza que tenía en Kaede con el tiempo iba en aumento, hablaban de todo y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, y después de uno de sus más grandes logros Hanamichi le contó todo lo que sintió y lo que tuvo que hacer, cosa que el zorro agradeció enormemente, pues pudo ver en los ojos de su Hana que ya no existía aquel gran temor que su pobre torpe sentía cada vez que recordaba aquel incidente, de cualquier forma ambos sabían que la visita a Hanagata estaba pendiente.

En cuestión de días Hanamichi y Kaede planearon la forma de entrevistarse con Hanagata para arreglar sus diferencias y dejarle claro que si lo volvía a molestar, su sangre podría ser derramada, pero Kaede tenia miedo, temía que su torpe peleara con el Miope y que no lo pudiera vencer, el tipo era casi 10 centímetros mas alto que su pelirrojo y que el mismo, por lo tanto muy posiblemente mas fuerte.

—Esta vez estaré junto a ti, entendido? – no le iba permitir que lo dejara fuera del asunto en esta ocasión y se lo advirtió antes de que el pelirrojo le pidiera lo contrario. Aun así temía que algo pudiera salir mal y se lo advirtió a Hanamichi en más de una ocasión, nunca estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con su forma de enfrentar sus miedos, pero sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer para convencer a su novio de lo contrario, además de que el mismo le había dicho que les darían una paliza a los idiotas que intentaron hacerle daño, solo lo dijo para consolar a su Hana en ese momento y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

—Mmm? – Sonrió antes de contestar – OK! – se sintió seguro y protegido con la actitud de su novio, ahora sabia que jamás se arrepentiría de haberle dado el "si", estaba contento con su relación y amaba a su zorro como nunca había amado a ninguna de las chicas de las que creyó estar enamorado, sencillamente era feliz – Será como tu digas ... "Amor", ja, ja, ja ... – rió escandalosamente, se sintió cursi y chistoso cuando lo dijo, pues Kaede lo miro de forma rara, simplemente aquella expresión lo hizo reír.

Ambos terminaron riendo, recostados sobre aquel pequeño sofá donde apenas cabían, aunque no del todo sus extremidades más largas.

Aquel día por fin llego y cuando por fin pisaron la universidad de Kanagawa, la mas importante en el distrito y la mejor por consecuencia, ambos ya sabían – por Hikoichi –que Hanagata era uno de los mejores estudiantes en todo el país, su coeficiente intelectual lo hacia casi genio, pero para Hanamichi era solo un Miope malo al que le gustaba aprovecharse de cualquiera, y el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar el haber intentado aprovecharse de su persona.

Sabían que solía quedarse a entrenar hasta horas muy altas de la noche, su interés por jugar como universitario titular lo hacia esforzarse hasta limites insospechados, pero eso tampoco lo hacia una buena persona, y para Kaede era solo el Imbécil que le hizo daño a uno de sus seres mas amados, y también deseaba darle una buena lección.

—Hanagata? – Hanamichi lo llamo pues al igual que Sendoh le daba la espalda en los casilleros para los integrantes del equipo de Basketball.

—Sakuragi! – le sorprendió encontrarlo ahí, frente a el, pero su mueca de molestia se hizo notoria cuando observo que alguien estaba dos pasos detrás de su "casi-victima" – Vienes con tu perro guardián he? – sonrió con cinismo y Kaede se adelanto un poco con los puños en alto pero la mano derecha de su novio lo detuvo sin mirarlo – Que interesante! – comenzaba a sospechar que la estancia de esos dos chicos tenían un serio y peligroso propósito, que atentaría contra su físico.

—Vine para advertirte – comenzó a hablar serio y decidido – que si intentas acercarte a mi como la ultima vez ...

—QUE ...! – le grito en la cara, cosa que hizo a retroceder un paso a Hanamichi, pero la mano izquierda de Kaede toco su espalda dándole con aquella caricia valor y fuerza.

—Tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias – dio un paso al frente y alzo el rostro tanto como pudo y noto por primera vez que aquel tipo realmente era mucho mas alto que el Gori y se sintió verdaderamente intimidado.

—Y se puede saber – acaricio con su mano derecha el brazo de Sakuragi, haciéndolo temblar de coraje e impotencia – cuales serán esas consecuencias?

—Te ... te – aclaro su garganta y recupero su brazo, pero Kaede seguía mirado con odio a Hanagata – Te matare! – lo dijo mirándolo con fuego en los ojos y haciendo caso omiso a ese temblor en su voz.

—Y supongo que tu "perro" te ayudara, o me equivoco? – miro a Kaede por un segundo y nuevamente quiso ser el quien le partiera la cara en mil pedazos al Miope.

—No, Yo peleo mis batallas sin la ayuda de nadie – Observo la soberbia con la que su enemigo cruzo los brazos, con mas seguridad al observar que dio dos pasos hacia atrás – Y por que a diferencia de ti no soy un cobarde – sonrió con decisión y valor sin que la risa irónica del chico mas alto le afectara en lo mas mínimo.

—Ya veo, y que haremos entonces, nos batiremos en un duelo por tu honor ja, ja, ja, trajiste tu Katana o una pistola, por que si es así tendrás que permitirme ir a mi casa por alguna de ellas ja, ja ...

—No te burles de mi maldito Miope – se miraron a los ojos por dos segundos y en el tercero, Hanagata se decidió a actuar y le dio un buen derechazo a Rukawa tirándolo al suelo, distrayendo por un segundo a Hanamichi.

—Maldito! – intento hacerle lo mismo a Hanagata pero este logro contener su golpe envolviendo el puño mas pequeño de Hanamichi con su mano, apretándola lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir dolor pero sin soltarlo, cosa que incito al chico mas bajo a dirigir su puño izquierdo contra el rostro de su adversario, pero este lo contuvo igual, con su mano libre, inmovilizando las manos del pelirrojo por completo en cuestión de segundos.

—Si tu novio intenta algo – jalo los puños de Hanamichi al mismo tiempo hacia el, haciendo que estos descansaran sobre sus hombros, y de inmediato con sus brazos, apretó con fuerza la cintura del pelirrojo – Tu lo pagaras caro – apretó mas fuerte y la espalda del pelirrojo hizo un ruido que preocupo a ambos jugadores de Shohoku.

—Suelta-me ... – le rogó pues le dolían las manos y el dolor en su espalda comenzaba a hacerse insoportable – por favor ... suéltame – el aire se le escapaba y no podía respirar – Kaede no hagas nada por favor ... me duele – casi se le salían las lagrimas por el dolor y no sabia que hacer.

—Desgraciado! – se levanto en cuanto Hanamichi le lanzo el segundo golpe a Hanagata desafortunadamente tampoco debía intrometerse, aunque ahora tenia una buena excusa para hacerlo, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro de lo quería hacer – Llamare a la policía si lo lastimas mas ... suéltalo! – exigió pero el Miope solo reía sin escuchar nada y mirando con deseo al pelirrojo.

—Largate, has lo que quieras no me importa – en ese momento solo miraba a Hanamichi – seguramente cuando ellos lleguen nosotros ya ... – no pudo continuar hablando pues el zorro le lanzo una patada al hígado haciendo que este soltara al pelirrojo de inmediato – Estúpido ... ! – se inclino un poco tocando su costado izquierdo, esperando a que el dolor pasara.

—Estas bien? – Se acerco a su koibito seriamente preocupado por su bienestar – tenemos que irnos, esto no fue buena idea ...

—No te preocupes yo ... ah! ... – realmente le dolía la espalda, estaba tirado en el suelo y le dolía mucho su columna vertebral.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí – intento levantar a Hanamichi, sin esperar que Hanagata los detuviera.

—Esto no ha terminado! – el gimnasio estaba desierto y tenia la posibilidad de cerrarlo cuando el quisiera – El pelirrojo se queda y Tu! ... – tomo por las solapas a Rukawa levantándolo sin dificultad y lo azoto contra la pared mas cercana que encontró – Te largas y será mejor que no ... – nuevamente un golpe lo silencio – Te matare! – esta vez fue su estomago el afectado y retrocedió un poco y aun con una mano en su estomago amenazo al pelinegro.

—Inténtalo – lo dijo dispuesto a pelear, su Hana al parecer ya no podría hacerlo, pues el muy Idiota del Miope lo había lastimado demasiado – Y veremos quien sale vivo de aquí.

Una verdadera batalla se desato en el lugar, los golpes iban y venían, Hanamichi quería participar, pero no podía levantarse, aunque eso no le impedía sentir los golpes que su Kaede recibía, y nuevamente se sintió como un Inútil, no pudo hacer nada contra Hanagata y su novio parecía estar furioso, dispuesto a matarlo, tenia la determinación que Hanamichi no pudo demostrar, y estaba protegiéndolo, peleando por el como nunca lo había visto.

—Basta! – grito cuando callo al suelo y ya no se pudo levantar, Rukawa parecía un verdadero demonio y le golpeo demasiadas veces en los costados, justo en el hígado y comenzaba a escupir sangre, cosa que le preocupo – Detente ... por favor – cansado, respirando con dificultad y recostado en el suelo, levanto una mano mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

—Kaede! – Hanamichi le grito, al parecer este no había escuchado que el chico mas alto había pedido paz – Detente, Kaede! – le grito una vez mas cuando observo como su novio tomaba por el cuello a Hanagata y alzaba su puño para estrellarlo nuevamente contra su enemigo – Por favor! – con esa ultima petición se detuvo y por fin despertó de su trance de furia descontrolada, bajando su puño y dejo caer sin cuidado a su adversario.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos cansado, intentando controlar su respiración y conciente de lo que había hecho, jamás había sentido esa ira en contra de nadie, estuvo a punto de perder el control, muy cerca de terminar con la vida de su enemigo, pero gracias a que logro escuchar la voz de su adorado novio justo en el momento mas decisivo, volvió a la realidad y se detuvo a tiempo.

—Mas te vale no volverte acercar a ninguno de nosotros dos, por que si lo haces ... esta vez si te matare! – tomo por el cuello al chico de lentes, los cuales yacían en el suelo hechos polvo, observando por fin ese rostro mas lastimado que el suyo y le tuvo lastima.

—Lo ... prometo ... – temió por su vida y se juro a si mismo no acercarse mas a esos dos. Segundos después quedo inconciente.

Tan pronto escucho lo que deseaba se dirigió aun furioso a donde Hanamichi se encontraba, lo levanto sin grandes dificultades y lo llevo lejos de ahí. Caminaron un poco pero noto que su torpe no podía hacerlo rápido, así que busco un lugar para que descansaran unos minutos. Se sentaron en una banca donde esperaban el autobús.

Kaede seguía en su trance, molesto, furioso, lleno de ira y más serio que nunca y cuando Hanamichi deseo acariciar su rostro, el zorro no se lo permitió.

—Iremos al hospital – se levanto molesto, tenia algunos golpes en su cara y tenia sangre en los labios, pero no sentía dolor.

—Que, Claro que no, estoy bien – intento despreocupar a su novio, pero estaba mintiendo.

—Iremos al hospital, haremos lo que yo digo! – alzo un poco la voz, hasta ese momento había cedido en todo lo que el pelirrojo deseaba pero sentía que ya no era posible.

—Pero ... – pregunto un poco asustado con la actitud de su novio, jamás le había hablado en ese tono.

—Hicimos lo que tu quisiste y mira lo que sucedió! – lo miro un segundo y observo que el pelirrojo no estaba bien – estas lastimado y yo ... Yo casi mato a ese Imbécil! – le dio la espalda y se froto la cabeza intranquilo aun – Así que ahora haremos las cosas a mi manera, entendido! – lo miro amenazante, aun le hervía la sangre y no le importaba mucho lo que el pelirrojo opinara pues estaba seguro de que tenia la razón.

—Esta bien – bajo la cabeza, su Kaede estaba actuando como un ogro y comenzaba a temer que también a el, le haría probar sus puños nuevamente, así que acepto sumiso y se dejo guiar al hospital donde felizmente se rehabilito por completo.

No hablaron en el camino al hospital, anochecía, pero Kaede no estaba dispuesto a irse sin conocer el estado real de su novio, así que cuando el doctor lo dejo salir del consultorio, le pregunto con la mirada todo lo que no pudo con palabras.

El pelirrojo entendió que su Kaede necesitaba respuestas, así que levanto su camisa y le explico a su novio lo que el doctor le receto.

—Tengo que usar este corseté por algunos días y ... – lo dijo en voz baja, pero la reacción de Kaede fue de obvia molestia, pues bufo y golpeo la pared rabioso – Será solo por unos días ... Kaede ...– Hanamichi intentaba calmar a su novio pero este seguía muy molesto y el pelirrojo ya no sabia que hacer.

—Es todo? – pregunto seriamente a lo que Hanamichi solo pudo asentir, no le quiso decir que también le habían dado unas pastillas para el dolor y que tenia que volver a revisión medica en unos días mas, sentía que si lo hacia empeoraría las cosas –Vamonos de aquí, te acompañare a tu casa – se dirigió a la salida y el pelirrojo nuevamente lo siguió sin decir nada.

Se sentía culpable no solo por su estado, si no también por que su novio había salido lastimado, además de que aunque lo había intentado después de todo no había podido resolver sus conflictos a su manera, pero estaba triste por el comportamiento de Kaede pues ni siquiera le hablaba, era obvio que su novio estaba muy enojado con el.

—Kaede ... – quiso decirle algo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, pero este solo tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta.

—Entra de una vez – repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido hacia unas horas, por lo que no podía recuperar la calma, habían sido demasiadas cosas las que vivió y demasiado el miedo que había sentido cuando vio la forma en que Hanagata lastimaba a su Hana, afortunadamente todo había pasado, ahora su pelirrojo estaba a salvo, pero Kaede no había notado con aquella intranquilidad y rabia que aun sentía, que su comportamiento estaba lastimando a su koibito.

—Espera, no te vayas ... – le rogó a su novio cuando lo vio darle la espalda, y su tono logro que se detuviera – perdóname ... por favor – el nudo que se le había formado en su garganta no le permitió hablar nuevamente, pero cuando Kaede suspiro y dio un paso al frente sus lagrimas brotaron sin que las pudiera detener – Lo siento – un sollozo le hizo cubrirse la boca y por fin su novio volteo a verlo.

Al observar esas gruesas lagrimas resbalar por las mejillas de su Hana, se sintió fatal, acaso el lo había hecho llorar, "es mi culpa que este así", se recrimino por fin al darse cuenta de que se había comportado como un ogro, así que cuando Hanamichi se refugio en su pecho, el pelinegro no pudo hacer nada mas que abrazarlo con fuerza, arrepintiéndose de su tonto comportamiento.

—No, perdóname tu – rodeo su cintura con sus manos y lo presiono contra su pecho – Se que no debí tratarte así, y mucho menos después de lo que sucedió, pero tuve miedo, mucho miedo y ...

—Lo siento – levanto el rostro y miro a su novio arrepentido pues este le había advertido que era peligroso lo que deseaba hacer en mas de una ocasión.

—No, no, no es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa – beso la cabellera de su amor y lo acogió en sus brazos hasta que dejo de llorar – Te amo tanto, que me moriría si te pierdo, te amo, te amo ... – lo repitió hasta que sintió que la respiración de su koibito se normalizaba.

—Yo también te amo – lo miro nuevamente a los ojos y le ofreció sus labios, los cuales fueron cubiertos de inmediato por su novio, poco a poco el beso se hizo mas intenso y esta vez el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a ceder y a hacer lo que su Kaede deseaba.

En un arranque de pasión el pelirrojo al sentir los labios de su zorro en su cuello busco su boca y lo beso con verdadera fuerza, desafortunadamente lo mordió haciendo que su zorro se separara rápidamente.

—Ouch! – llevo la mano a su boca.

—Que pasa? – le sorprendió que se alejara de el justo en un momento así, pues el zorro jamás lo hacia.

—Me mordiste – se toco el labio inferior, y por fin ambos recordaron que el zorro también estaba golpeado, pues tenia una cortada significante en su labio inferior, varios golpes en la mandíbula y le dolía todo el cuerpo, al parecer este comenzó a sentir dolor cuando su sangre se enfrió un poco y los ánimos de pelea se disiparon.

—Lo siento – lo jalo hacia la cocina, disculpándose con una sonrisa tierna y curo su rostro con besos y caricias, después de hacerlo con ungüentos y desinfectantes.

Mas tarde mientras veían televisión muy bien acomodados en el sillón, después de darse una ducha individual y con las pijamas del pelirrojo, este por fin se pregunto ¿a que hora volvería el zorro a su madriguera, casi eran las 10 de la noche, estaba bastante oscuro y Kaede no parecía tener ganas de irse.

—Por que no te has ido? – recargado sobre el pecho de su novio mato su curiosidad.

—¿Me estas echando de tu casa? – Pregunto sonriente – ¿Si quieres me voy ahora? – bromeaba tranquilo, pero hizo el intento de levantarse.

—No digas eso tonto – acerco sus labios a los de su novio y lo beso tiernamente – es lo ultimo que quiero – sonrió y suspiro feliz con los ojos cerrados al sentir los brazos de su zorro envolviéndolo cariñosamente.

—Te voy a confesar algo pero no quiero que te enojes, ok? – temía que sucedería lo contrario pero quería saber si era posible con su petición hacer todo mas pacifico.

—Que cosa? – pregunto curioso, no se lo ocurría que podía ser.

—Me prometes que no te vas a enojar?

—Esta bien – acepto de buena gana, no sabia que podía haber hecho su zorro para molestarlo.

—Les pedí permiso a mis padres ... – no miro a su novio – antes de ir a la escuela y como es viernes, mi madre me permitió quedarme contigo esta noche – había recordado cuando por fin comprendió que su comportamiento estaba lastimando a su torpe, que podía quedarse y no antes.

—Eso no me molesta, por que creías que me iba a ... – lo pensó unos segundos y entendió por que su novio le había pedido que no se molestara con el – ... Zorro malo! – se separo del pecho que lo acogía y le hablo mirándolo a los ojos – me ibas a dejar solo hace unas horas verdad, te ibas a ir y me ibas a abandonar pensando en lo peor y llorando como desgraciado, cierto? – le golpeo el hombro no muy fuerte y se levanto dirigiéndose a su habitación con pasos largos y rápidos. En el camino decidió acostarse en su cama cubriéndose con las frazadas hasta la cabeza, como si fuera a dormir.

Kaede lo siguió lentamente, intuyo que Hanamichi solo quería una disculpa, pues no cerro la puerta dejándolo fuera y este pudo entrar sin ningún impedimento por parte del pelirrojo. Antes de entrar suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con cuidado y decidió elaborar la disculpa mas creíble que se le pudo ocurrir.

—No quería lastimarte ni mucho menos ofenderte, fue solo que ... Estaba muy molesto con, con ... con todo ...

—Conmigo también? – pregunto bajo las frazadas un poco dolido.

—Si ... – sabia que no debió haberlo dicho, pero ya no había marcha atrás – pero, bueno ... ¿como querías que me sintiera, Yo te advertí que era posible que esto no funcionaria con ese tipo, por que es diferente a Sendoh, no todos somos iguales, y no todas las mismas técnicas de defensa funcionan con todas las personas y bueno ... Yo tuve mucho miedo cuando el tipo te lastimo, y después me volví loco, y ya no estaba muy conciente de lo que hacia ...

—También cuando me gritaste? – se destapo la cara y especifico su pregunta – estabas loco cuando me trataste mal? – pregunto con inocencia, si Kaede le decía que si, el pelirrojo le creería de inmediato, sin dudar.

—Si – suspiro y su mirada se suavizó, miro a su Hana y este entendió que era verdad lo que Kaede le decía – Me dio eso que llaman "locura temporal" – sonrió burlándose de si mismo y Hanamichi lo miro con un poco de preocupación – Pero no debes preocuparte por que gracias a ti logre recobrar la cordura de nuevo – toco la mejilla de su Hana, sonrió tranquilo, enamorado y sin sentir la mas mínima culpa por haber actuado como lo hizo.

—Me diste un poco de miedo, por que nunca te había visto así – lo admitió por fin.

—Si, yo también me sentí un poco raro – se rasco la cabeza pensando en lo que hubiera hecho si Hanamichi no lo hubiera despertado de su "locura temporal" – Pero estamos bien, o no?

—Si – asintió como niño y le sonrió a su novio tranquilo y más enamorado, esperando a que su novio se recostara a su lado.

—Tienes sueño? – quería que le dijera que no, pero si no era posible esa noche hacer aquello que deseaba tanto con su novio, no lo iba a forzar.

—Un poco, ven – abrió los brazos y el pelinegro de inmediato se acurruco en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Pero ambos estaban un poco excitados, nerviosos, no habían pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, y raramente Kaede no tenia sueño. Rodeo la cintura del pelirrojo con sus manos y se acerco al cuello de su novio, olfateando su dulce fragancia a jabón, disfrutando de su calidez.

Hanamichi sintió cosquillas cuando la respiración de su novio soplo sobre su cuello, pero no le dieron ganas de reír al contrario, quiso sentirlo de nuevo, solo suspiro esperando que Kaede hiciera algo mas que solo abrazarlo.

El cuello de Hanamichi tenia un apetecible color, un dulce olor y un sabor exquisito, y Kaede lo comprobó pues lo beso no solo una vez, sino que también delineo un pedacito de aquel cuerpo con su lengua, para después succionarlo suavemente, no esperaba aquella reacción en el pelirrojo pero quedo contento con el resultado, pues este tembló y gimió muy bajito, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse, expectante por algo mas que solo besos en su cuello.

Al sentir que la respiración del pelirrojo se hacia entrecortada, el zorro se aventuro a ir mas lejos y beso cada centímetro del rostro de su novio, hasta llegar a su boca donde gobernado por su propio deseo introdujo su lengua y beso hambriento los labios de su amor, lento al principio pero intensificando sus movimientos, besándolo cada vez mas apasionado y mas deseoso de hacer suyo al pelirrojo, mientras este solo correspondía a los besos que su novio le proporcionaba con la misma entrega e intensidad, sin deseos de detener al chico que ya se había posicionado sobre su cuerpo.

Las manos del zorro comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de su novio, tocando cada lugar con deseo, pero concentrándose en acariciar las largas y musculosas piernas del pelirrojo, mientras las manos de este acariciaban su espalda sin llegar mas all� y eso le daba ternura al pelinegro pues su lindo torpe no sabia lo que hacia, y no sabia que hacer, y Kaede decidió enseñarle lo mucho que había aprendido con aquella mujer que conoció en su primera gran borrachera.

Siguieron besando sus labios con pasión, con amor, y mucha ternura, por que el pelirrojo necesitaba eso, cariño, dulzura y amor, mucho amor y eso era lo único que el zorro le quería dar, y tal vez un poco mas.

El pelirrojo aun usaba aquel corseté, y Kaede entendió que eso no le daría la oportunidad de consumar sus deseos al cien por ciento, pero se conformaba con hacerle el amor a su koibito con sus manos y sus afiebradas caricias haciéndolo explotar por lo menos una vez esa noche. Estaba dispuesto a aprovechar aquel trance en el que su amado rojito se encontraba pues de esa forma le permitía hacerle el amor.

Poco a poco, sin dejar de besar los labios de su amado, se poso entre las piernas del pelirrojo maravillándose con sus gemidos y todos aquellos ruiditos que hacia involuntariamente y por fin introdujo una de sus callosas manos dentro del pantalón de su novio, cubriendo con su mano la extensión de su miembro, que tan pronto fue tocado, comenzó a erguirse.

—Mmm, Kaede que ... – abrió los ojos, un poco asustado, se sentía cohibido con aquello que su novio quería hacerle pero recibió un apretón en su virilidad tan pronto despertó – Ah! ... ah ... –y volvió a gemir con mas fuerza, notando con los ojos entrecerrados que su cuerpo deseaba esas caricias que su novio le estaba suministrando tan deliciosamente.

—No pasa nada amor – lo miro un segundo y le hablo con voz ronca, extasiándose con la visión que tenia bajo su cuerpo – Solo déjate llevar – le susurro al oído, haciendo que Hanamichi sintiera escalofríos, pero sin intención de detener lo que estaba sintiendo – Te amo ...

—Mmm ... Kaede – por un momento abrió los ojos, tomo el rostro de su amado con ambas manos y le gimió muy bajito aquello que el zorro amaba escuchar de sus labios – Te amo, Kaede – lo beso con pasión, con fuerza y con amor, sintiendo como la mano de su novio se cerraba alrededor de su miembro haciéndolo gemir de placer, eran suaves sus caricias al principio, pero al pasar los segundos estas se hacían mas fuertes y apretadas, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara al sentir aquel frote sobre su sensible piel.

—Yo ... te amo ... – froto su cuerpo contra el de Hanamichi, recibiendo placer en su propia hombría, pues con los gemidos de su novio, había despertado y estaba en espera de atención.

Siguió besando el rostro, el cuello y los hombros del pelirrojo, pues los pijamas que usaban eran bastante holgados y les permitían tocar gran parte de su anatomía, dándoles la oportunidad de sentirse sin la necesidad de desvestirse por completo, permitiéndoles el placer nunca antes compartido.

Después de unos segundos de caricias por parte de Kaede, este comenzó a sentir con mas fuerza la necesidad de ser tocado, así que también introdujo una de sus propias manos para acariciarse así mismo, no pensó que Hanamichi pudiera hacerlo y tampoco se lo pidió, sabia que el pelirrojo no podría hacerlo pues ahora estaba abrazado con brazos y piernas a su zorro, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando cada apretón en su miembro aun erecto, gimiendo bajito en el oído de su novio, mordiendo los hombros del oji-azul cuando este apretaba demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte su virilidad logrando así llevarlo aun desconocido éxtasis, dándole así el mas grande de los placeres.

—Oh... oh... Kaede... yo... – ya no pudo seguir hablando pues su primer explosivo orgasmo estaba a punto de consumarse, así que se aferro tan fuerte como pudo a Kaede abrazándose a su cuello y termino derramando su semilla en la mano de su novio, al mismo tiempo que un par de lagrimas de placer resbalaban por sus sienes, gritando su orgasmo al fin – Aaaah! ...

Cuando Kaede sintió la humedad en su mano, y escucho aquel gran grito de desahogo en su novio, no tardo mucho en también llegar al punto máximo de placer, disfrutando como nunca ese increíble orgasmo, sin hacer mucho ruido, solo un gruñido cuando por fin sintió húmeda su otra mano.

—Mmm... Te amo – le ronroneo al oído tranquilizando su respiración y con una gran sonrisa le expreso lo mucho que le había gustado aquella increíble experiencia – Fue maravilloso, mmmh ... Kaede te amo, te amo, te amo... – le expresaba su amor mientras besaba dulcemente el rostro de su amado.

—Si ... fue increíble – levanto su cabeza de donde descansaba para mirar a los ojos a su adorado novio, maravillándose con el hermoso rostro de su koibito, pues estaba completamente sonrojado y una fina capa de sudor lo cubría haciéndolo brillar a la luz de la luna – te amo Hanamichi, te amo – le expreso su sentir y lo beso con ternura.

——————————————

N/A: Hola de nuevo, pues que les parecio el lime jeje, es el primero que hago pero me parecio bueno, ustedes que piensan, y con respecto a lo demás, pues solo puedo disculparme por no hacerlo mejor y diferente, pero es que cuando lo comencé a escribir no pude parar y las ideas me llegaban y las escribí y cuando lo leí otra vez me gusto y pues este fue el resultado, sorry si no les gusto, pero este es el antepenúltimo capi, así que todavía falta un poquito mas y muchas cosas pueden pasar je, je, pues ahora si me despido y espero pronto terminar el siguiente capi, hasta lueguin!


	14. Para Siempre

NUESTRA HISTORIA

N/A: Con respecto a porque crei que no les iba a gustar el capi anterior, pues la razon es que Hanamichi no se defendio exactamente solo, por eso me parecio que no iba gustar mucho ese capi, y Como lo mencione anteriormente, este es el capitulo final, esta un poco largo, y la única advertencia es que habrá prácticamente de todo (muertos no, ni nada feo jo, jo, jo, pero lemon si, ja, ja, ji), nos leemos al final.

CAPITULO XIII. PARA SIEMPRE

Después de aquel momento de intimidad y amor, ambos estaban muy cansados, y con un último beso se dispusieron a dormir, disfrutando de su compañía y de sus cuerpos entrelazados, sincronizando su respiración y arrullándose con los latidos de sus corazones durmieron como Ángeles, abrazados, muy juntos, respirando el mismo aire y sintiéndose tan ligeros como plumas, sin culpas y sin miedos, solo amor y ternura reinaba ahora en sus corazones y sentían paz a su alrededor.

La mañana que les siguió, les hizo confirmar que la noche anterior y los acontecimientos del día, los había unido mucho más que antes, y que ahora su amor ya estaba seguro por que no había dudas en ninguno de los dos y sus sentimientos se afianzaban con los segundos que pasaban juntos.

Almorzaron tranquilamente, sentados sin soltarse las manos, derramando miel en cada una de sus miradas, en cada una de sus caricias y en cada una de sus sonrisas, pues sus ojos brillaban cada vez que se miraban y no podían soportar estar mucho tiempo separados, tanta fue la adicción que sintieron uno del otro, que decidieron pasar ese sábado juntos en la comodidad de la casa de Hanamichi, hablando, comiendo, charlando, acariciándose mientras veían televisión y muy abrazados, siempre escuchando el latido de sus corazones que parecían decir el nombre del otro cada vez que la sangre bombeaba aquella sangre que los hacia latir, pero llego la noche, y Kaede tuvo que irse a casa un poco tarde, totalmente ebrio de amor y dulzura, suspirando a cada paso que daba.

Nadie le pregunto sobre su estado ya que ningún miembro de su familia estaba despierto cuando llego, además de que sus padres se dieron por bien servidos tan pronto escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrándose por ultima vez, de esa forma no tuvo que explicarles por que razón tenia aquellos notorios moretones en su rostro.

A Kaede no se le ocurrió ninguna explicación y no la pensó, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos planeando como pasar los siguientes 50 años de su vida al lado de Hanamichi que no pensó en que decir cuando sus padres notaran esos golpes en su cara.

Así que siendo domingo, antes de que sus padres lo vieran salio de su casa y se dirigió en su bicicleta a casa de su novio.

Kaede tuvo mucho que contar cuando llego a casa y toda su familia noto al fin que tenia algunos golpes notorios en el rostro, obviamente todos le preguntaron si se había peleado con Hanamichi, pero en ese momento el pelirrojo entro tras Kaede demasiado tranquilo, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pero les sorprendió aun mas, que les contara el verdadero motivo a casi toda la familia, ya no sentía vergüenza, solo quería que los padres de su novio conocieran los motivos por los cuales su zorro estaba en esas condiciones, y por que Hanamichi no tenia golpes en su cara, pero si usaba aquel corseté.

A Kaede no le parecio prudente volver a incitar a su novio a hacer el amor, por que este aun se sentía cohibido, lo noto en cada vez que el pelinegro acariciaba la espalda y las caderas del pelirrojo, pues las mejillas de Hanamichi hacían que brillara con su rojo color, que se quedara mudo y ya no se atreviera a mirarlo. Kaede se pregunto en distintas ocasiones si su comportamiento de novio enamorado afectaba la vida de su Hana, pero cuando se lo pregunto directamente este le dijo que "No" de inmediato, que si se ponía "así", tan colorado, nervioso, callado e inmóvil, era por el simple hecho de que no sabia como actuar, podía sonreír, pero no sabia que hacer, y tampoco entendía por que no podía moverse, sabia que no era vergüenza, no estaba seguro en realidad, solo sabia que cuando su zorro lo abrazaba tiernamente o con deseos de algo mas, no podía detenerlo pero tampoco sabia como actuar, era rara su situación pero confiaba en que en los siguientes días todo mejoraría.

Kaede ahora tenía la certeza de que el amor que Hanamichi le profesaba era puro y eterno, así como el que el zorro le daba cada día al monito. Eran felices y la necesidad de explorar sus cuerpos se hacia cada vez mas notoria en sus corazones y sus miradas, aun así el zorro no quiso ir mas lejos.

En un día normal para los estudiantes de Shohoku, Kaede llego a su casa después de una maravillosa tarde en casa de su novio, no había nada en ese momento que pudiera aminorar su felicidad o por lo menos eso creía.

—Kaede, que bueno que estas aquí, mira lo que llego para ti – le mostró el sobre, no esperaba que su hermano al verlo, se pusiera mas pálido de lo normal y mucho menos lo que le dijo.

—Lo leeré después – serio y como si un fantasma lo hubiera asustado entro a su habitación y dejo a su hermana con las manos en alto mostrando ese mediano sobre, llena de preguntas.

—Pero... Kaede es de la universidad de Los Ángeles – entro tras el cuestionándose la actitud de su hermano – de verdad no quieres saber su respuesta con respecto a aquella beca que solicitaste? – pregunto muy extrañada con el comportamiento de Kaede.

—Si pero – miro a su hermana asustado y le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba el uniforme de la escuela – Nnno creo que me hayan aceptado, así que por que no mejor la tiras a la basura – le sugirió sin esperar que aceptara.

—Estas loco, claro que no, mama estaba muy entusiasmado cuando la recibió esta mañana y me la mostró, tu deberías estar igual! –desconocía a su hermano, y se preguntaba que le habría pasado para que reaccionara de esa manera tan indiferente y asustadiza.

—Si, bueno, de cualquier forma no creo que tengan interés en mí – término de cambiarse y salio de su habitación hacia el baño, era un poco tarde, sus padres estaban fuera trabajando y sus hermanos en sus respectivas habitaciones posiblemente terminando sus deberes escolares, y Kaede solo quería tomar un refrescante baño y dormir tranquilamente.

—Ah, no? – mas que sorprendida con el raro comportamiento en su zorruno hermano, abrió el sobre sin importarle que hacia mal, y leyó en voz baja hasta que encontró lo que buscaba - " ... bla, bla, bla ... Y le comunicamos que su solicitud ha sido aceptada, por lo que le recomendamos que ponga sus documentos en regla para que arribe a nuestras instalaciones en las siguientes dos semanas, pues necesitamos ..." – dejo de leer y observo que su hermano estaba nervioso pero no contento con la respuesta – Kaede! – Llamo a su hermano y entro al baño antes de que este se desvistiera por completo – ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? ... significa que cumplirás tu sueño y que tienes que irte en poco tiempo, no es maravilloso! Te quieren allá antes de que termines tu segundo grado de preparatoria, hermano estoy muy feliz por ti, ja, ja, como cuando Hanamichi te ... dio ... el si ... Rayos, es por eso que estas tan raro ... – su hermano la miraba con un poco de miedo y sin muchos deseos de confesarle que no solo se había olvidado de sus deseos de terminar sus estudios en América, sino también de que no había contemplado sus días sin Sakuragi.

—No voy a ir – cerro los ojos y hablo quedo, no solo se lo dijo a su hermana, también a si mismo.

—Tal vez deberías pensarlo un poco – toco el hombro de su hermano, para ella no había razones para desaprovechar aquella oportunidad que tanto había buscado – Si se lo dices estoy segura de que Hanamichi te apoyara ... – su hermano la miro por un segundo y Ayumi entendió por fin que el pelirrojo no tenia idea de que su novio había solicitado una beca, mucho antes de que fueran amigos – No se lo habías dicho? ... pero – su hermano solo lo negó con la cabeza, y también entendió que no tenia la intención de hacerlo – Y No piensas hacerlo ... Kaede, hermano esto es realmente importante y no creo que debas dejarlo solo por ...

—Por Hanamichi, haría cualquier cosa por él! –le contesto con desesperación, estaba confundido y su corazón latía demasiado fuerte – A-a-además no quiero separarme de el, por que ... seguramente querrá que terminemos nuestra relación mientras yo este lejos, y, y, y seguramente Yohei intentara abordarlo y ... – muchas situaciones se escenificaron en su mente y estaba seguro de que todas ellas podrían terminar su relación con el pelirrojo y Kaede sabia que si eso sucedía, moriría.

—Eso es imposible, no seas tonto, claro que no, Hanamichi se enamoro de ti y he visto en sus ojos que te ama –lo tomo por los hombros sin reconocer a aquel chiquillo miedoso que tenia en sus manos – El hecho de que estén lejos no significa que deban terminar su relación, Kaede ... esto es importante, se trata de tu sueño, tu futuro, Tu Vida! –lo sacudió un poco pues este parecía no escuchar lo que Ayumi decía.

—Hanamichi también lo es, el es ..., es mi todo, no lo entiendes! – se soltó de su hermana y se alejo un poco, temía tomar la decisión incorrecta y arrepentirse después, tenia miedo de perderlo todo, pero mas miedo tenia de perder a Hanamichi para siempre.

—Tendrás que explicárselo a mama, ella no estará de acuerdo con esto y papa tampoco, y si Hanamichi lo llega a saber estoy segura de que ..

—No lo sabrá! Y no se te vaya a ocurrir decírselo, me oíste! – Entro a su habitación y azoto la puerta al cerrarla.

—Dohao! – le grito y se dirigió a su propia habitación molesta, preocupada y con la aquella carta dirigida a Kaede en sus manos.

Una semana paso en la que Kaede pasaba todo el tiempo pensativo, no estaba seguro de su decisión, pero cuando se reflejaba en los hermosos ojos de su koibito, intentaba convencerse de que hacia bien, aunque su consciencia le gritaba que no era verdad, que necesitaba desahogarse, que necesitaba cumplir aquel sueño que nació en su cabecita de 3 años cuando vio por primera vez un juego de basketball por televisión, desde ese día se prometió a si mismo que llegaría a jugar en los mismos lugares que Jordan, su máximo modelo a seguir y lucharía por un mejor futuro no solo para el, sino también para su familia.

Sentados sobre el césped de la escuela, almorzaba tranquilamente la pareja dorada de Shohoku, y mientras el pelirrojo le relataba los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, Kaede intentaba escucharlo, pero no lo conseguía.

—Hey, escúchame zorro tonto, te he estado hablando y tu no me estas poniendo atención! – agito los puños molesto, provocando que su zorro lo mirara y que esbozara una de esas raras y hermosas sonrisas en las que sus ojos brillaban.

—Lo siento amor – lo dijo con ternura y se acerco sonriente a su lindo torpe, el cual ya tenia algunos segundos hablándole de cómo Haruko sonreía sonrojada desde que le confeso que Kaede y el pelirrojo ya eran novios, al parecer a ella le agradaba verlos juntos.

—En que piensas? – lo miro suavizando su mirada, y preocupado por que por primera vez desde que eran novios, su zorro, no le daba toda su atención y en ocasiones no lo escuchaba, esa ultima semana lo había hecho dudar de su fidelidad, pero al mirarlo de lejos supo que no había ninguna posibilidad de que su koibito pudiera engañarlo ni lastimarlo de esa forma.

—En ti – le sonrió y tomo su barbilla con sus dedos – En mi – y lo beso en los labios sutilmente – En que no quiero que nos separemos nunca – lo abrazo con los ojos cerrados, respirando su aroma y escondiendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su novio, suspiro enamorado – Y En lo mucho que te amo – Hanamichi sonrió, no supo si por que sintió cosquillas o por que lo hacia muy feliz el que Kaede se lo dijera de esa manera tan tierna y creíble.

—Yo también – levanto con sus dos manos el rostro de su novio y le sonrió con una idea en mente – Que te parece si te quedas a dormir en mi casa mañana? Sé que no podrás ir hasta que tu hermana llegue de su trabajo pero, de esa forma me darás tiempo de preparar la cena para ti – le beso los labios a su zorro, que lo miraba sorprendido, al parecer Hanamichi lo estaba invitando a tener una amorosa velada en su casa – Que dices? – le sonrió angelicalmente y su zorro solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, para después besar con mas fuerza y deseo aquellos labios que lo incitaban a mucho mas que solo jugar con su lengua.

Desde que había recibido aquel aviso sobre su solicitada beca, no había querido hablar con sus padres ni con su hermana, y siempre que ellos intentaban decirle algo sobre el tema, el simplemente se alejaba con alguna excusa, era obvio para toda su familia que nada lo haría dejar su país, pues con el paso de los días, se había auto convencido de que estaba mejor en Kanagawa con Hanamichi, que en América sin el.

Llego a su casa donde solo sus hermanos lo esperaban, era su turno de cuidar a Soi-chan. Keichu era el único que no le había insistido sobre aceptar la beca, en realidad no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera lo había felicitado, por lo que no esperaba nada de el, solo aquella cara de molestia cada vez que llegaba a casa.

Tan pronto llegaron Ayumi y su padre a casa – su madre había tenido que quedarse a hacer guardia en el hospital en el que trabajaba – tomo su ropa y salio, comunicándoles al salir que dormiría en casa de Hanamichi y nadie objeto a su forma de despedirse y de pedir permiso, parecía que ya no era parte de familia, solo un extraño que había usurpado el cuerpo de Kaede Rukawa.

——————————————

Lo recibió con un acalorado beso, vestido con un Yukata color blanco, a media luz, y con la mas hermosa sonrisa, lo guío hasta la sala donde la cena ya estaba servida sobre un mantel, y en el centro 3 velas alumbraban el lugar, logrando una atmósfera de romanticismo e intimidad.

Al verlo vestido con ese ligero Yukata, su sangre comenzó a tibiarse, y aquellas recomendaciones que su padre le había hecho, bombardearon su memoria.

Muy interesado en su bienestar, el señor Rukawa le había obsequiado algunos condones y un sobrecito de lubricante, además de darle algunos consejos para hacer su momento de intimidad mas duradero, fue la conversación mas inapropiada, irreverente y vergonzosa para los dos, pero ambos con las mejillas un poco rojas, un poco de sudor en la frente y sin mirarse a los ojos, habían permanecido sentados, uno hablando, explicando algunas situaciones recurrentes y mencionando algunos pasos de rutina y el otro escuchando y haciendo preguntas, y hasta que ambos se sintieron satisfechos entre recomendaciones y dudas despejadas, fue que decidieron terminar con aquella conversación de padre a hijo, contentos con no tener que volverlo a hacer.

Cenaron algo ligero, sushi y arroz con un poco de té verde además de algunos panecillos al vapor, formaron parte de su festín, el cual ambos se encargaban de que acabara en la boca del otro, ayudados por sus bocas y manos. Y al terminar, lo lógico era que algo extraordinario sucediera entre ellos, lo sentían en el aire, el amor los invadía lentamente y entre beso y beso algunas palabras eran mencionadas con deseos reprimidos a punto de ser desahogados.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte, pero tiene que ser mañana por la mañana, que dices? – le hablo muy de cerca, con la voz mas ronca y suave que tenia, convenciendo a su novio con sus artes de seducción aprendidas en las pasadas 3 horas – Prometes que me harás ese favor? – delineo el labio inferior de su zorro con su dedo índice, y le beso el extremo izquierdo, logrando en su novio un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo.

—Claro! – Contesto con la voz entrecortada – Lo que tu digas – ya estaba excitado, de solo mirar las mejillas rojas de su amor, ese brillo en sus ojos y con esas caricias en su pecho y rostro, comenzaba a sentir mas y mas ganas de hacerle el amor a su novio, olvidándose por completo de sus problemas.

Tan pronto lo dijo, Hanamichi rodeo el cuello de su zorro con un brazo y con el otro se apoyo en la alfombra, inclinándose hacia atrás, de esa forma quería invitar a Kaede a ir mas allá, y seducirlo con sus besos profundos y apasionados.

Al sentir presión sobre su nuca y esos besos tan llenos de fuego en su rostro y labios, entendió que su Hana, esa noche deseaba algo más que simples caricias en su cuerpo, y Kaede deseaba explorar y besar cada pedacito de su piel.

Sus bocas se besaban con lujuria y con amor, y en cuestión de segundos, Kaede ya se había posicionado sobre el cuerpo de pelirrojo, su Yukata se había abierto permitiendo que las piernas de su koibito se descubrieran por completo y Kaede por instinto deslizo su mano derecha sobre el muslo de su Hana, acariciando su piel, mientras Hanamichi acariciaba su espalda introduciendo sus manos debajo de la camisa de algodón que su Kaede usaba, incitándolo a quitársela y permitir así que su torso desnudo tocara el suyo que casi estaba al descubierto.

En un momento de lucidez, Kaede sintió la necesidad de asegurarse de que Hanamichi estuviera del todo convencido de lo que hacia y dejo de besar los deliciosos labios que correspondían a sus deseos, a pesar de las protestas del pelirrojo para que no se detuviera.

—Estas seguro de ... – acaricio la pierna de su novio de manera sugerente y continuo su pregunta – de "esto", que haremos? – recupero la respiración.

—Si – le contesto susurrante y lo beso fugazmente – Quiero ser tuyo Kaede – le ronroneo al oído y acaricio la barbilla de su novio con sus mejillas y rostro – Te amo, te deseo, y estoy seguro – lo miro con un brillo inusual en sus ojos y le sonrió invitándolo a poseerlo y amarlo por esa noche.

Abrió con las manos temblorosas el Yukata que cubría el cuerpo de su amor, enterneciéndose al notar que el pelirrojo no llevaba nada debajo, su cuerpo desnudo estaba en sus manos ahora, y Hanamichi le permitía explorar con la mas incitadoras de las sonrisas cada parte de el.

Sonrió nervioso, Hanamichi lucia tan calmado que su propia intranquilidad le sorprendió, pero lo deseaba, deseaba hacer suyo el cuerpo que se le ofrecía sin condiciones, pues el pelirrojo solo sonreía confiado en que disfrutaría ese momento al máximo, aunque fuera su primera vez.

Sus manos temblaban sobre la piel del pelirrojo, pero sabia que hacer, así que con un ultimo suspiro se decidió a relajarse y a dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Suavemente con sus manos delineo el cuerpo de su Hana, notando como este se dejaba hacer, maravillándose cada vez que este gemía suavemente, con los ojos cerrados y deseoso de todo lo que su zorro le podía dar.

Lentamente comenzó a besar su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta el abdomen del pelirrojo, bajo dejando rastros de saliva sobre el pecho del chico de piel dorada, besando con suavidad cada centímetro de su ser. Concentrado en su labor mientras besaba nuevamente el pecho de Hanamichi, la mano de este se poso sobre su cabeza llevándola hasta una de las tetillas que por los constantes roces ya estaba endurecida, y con mucho placer Kaede se dedico a succionar suavemente aquel botoncito rosa, suavemente con su lengua lo delineo, para darle después el mismo tratamiento a su gemelito, que esperaba ansioso la misma atención.

Deseaba que su excitación llegara al máximo, que disfrutara el preámbulo tanto como su orgasmo y que recordara este momento por el resto de sus días.

Ambos ya estaban listos, sus miembros duros como rocas en espera de atención se irguieron dolorosamente, a lo que Kaede respondió frotando su cadera contra la de Hanamichi la cual se alzaba por instinto, frotándose ansioso con su compañero, en espera de verdadera atención.

De improvisto bajo hasta el ombligo del pelirrojo y succiono su vientre dejando una huella, haciendo gemir mas fuerte al chico que recibía las caricias, preparándolo para después acariciar con sus labios el miembro erguido, logrando sacarle un "Mmm ...", y que nuevamente una de sus manos acariciara su cabellera dándole permiso de hacerle lo que le viniera en gana y así lo hizo, ansioso por darle placer a su novio el pelinegro decidió tomar en su boca la virilidad de su amado y succiono con suavidad disfrutando su sabor y los gemidos de su koibito, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas para introducir el sexo de su torpe totalmente en su boca, y fingir así por primera vez para Sakuragi una penetración.

Busco entre su ropa aquellos aditamentos para hacer su primera vez menos dolorosa para el pelirrojo, sin dejar el miembro de su Hana, de esta forma no se distrajo y siguió disfrutando de placer que su zorro le estaba dando a su sexo, gimiendo cada vez mas fuerte, apretando su Yukata en sus puños cada vez que este mordía suavemente su miembro.

Nuevamente subió para besar los labios de su amor y pregunto una vez cuales eran los verdaderos deseos de su pelirrojo.

—De verdad quieres que Yo ...? – lo miro tan excitado que le dieron ganas de saltarse la preparación.

—Si Kaede, te deseo dentro de mi... – se froto contra Kaede ansioso por sentirlo, con el conocimiento de que muy posiblemente su erección no duraría mucho – Tómame... – le susurro con necesidad aferrado a su cuerpo, totalmente excitado.

Una sonrisa recibió como respuesta, la seguridad del pelirrojo logro que Kaede se decidiera por fin a continuar lo que tenia planeado. Nuevamente tomo el miembro de su novio en su boca, se lleno la mano de lubricante e introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en la estreches de su amante, quien como respuesta abrió mas piernas, la sensación le parecio en exceso placentera, pues de inmediato sintió un frote dentro de si, que estimulaba su próstata al mismo tiempo que su zorro succionaba con fuerza su miembro, enviando miles de choques eléctricos a su columna vertebral, logrando un increíble placer y por ende los gemidos incrementaron su intensidad.

Antes de que estuviera listo para recibirlo, grito por fin su primer orgasmo, permitiéndole a su novio, beber su esencia, maravillándose cuando este lo beso con su sabor en la boca, excitándolo nuevamente, sintiéndose por fin listo par recibirlo y darle placer a su zorro.

Enlazo sus piernas en la cintura del oji-azul, y después de un sensual beso, sintió la dureza de su novio invadirlo con un poco de dolor, era mas grande de lo que esperaba pero no lo dejo que se detuviera, sabia que la sensación duraría poco, aun así algunas lagrimas asomaron en sus castaños ojos, por lo que decidió esconder su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su amor. Intentaba relajarse pero no lo lograba, al parecer el dolor era demasiado.

Noto que su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso, así que para aminorar el dolor y permitirle que se relajara un poco, nuevamente con una de sus manos apretó el sexo de su amor, frotándolo suavemente, sin olvidarse de repetirle al oído cuanto lo amaba, besando sus hombros y entrando cada vez mas profundo en su estreches, logrando que este se relajara en su abrazo por fin, gimiendo de placer al cabo de unos segundos y ya no de dolor.

Continuaron sincronizando sus movimientos, yendo cada vez más rápido, y más fuerte. Hanamichi se arqueo por completo permitiéndole a Kaede así entrar cada vez mas profundo en su cuerpo, gritándole en sus gemidos lo mucho que lo amaba y demostrándole lo mucho que le gustaba lo que hacían.

—Ah ... ah .. Te ... ah ... a...mo ... Oh, siii! – y nuevamente sintió que estaba a punto de explotar por segunda vez.

Tan interesado estaba en no hacer sufrir a su Hana que se olvido de ponerse el condón, así que cuando estaba a punto de terminar, hizo el intento de salir del cuerpo de su novio, pero este no se lo permitió, apretándolo mas con sus piernas, y terminando al mismo tiempo que su novio dentro de el.

Segundos después de aquella pequeña muerte, se quedaron muy juntos pero totalmente desvastados. Lentamente salio del cuerpo del pelirrojo y lo abrazo besando su cabellera muy feliz de haber consumado su amor.

—Te amo – le susurro al oído y nuevamente sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

—Yo también, Te amo – se refugio en el pecho de Kaede y este en un gesto de ternura cubrió sus cuerpos con aquel Yukata que Hanamichi usaba, sabia que ninguno de los quería moverse de ese lugarcito – Nunca me había cansado tanto ... Mmmh .. – sonrió disfrutando la cercanía con su zorro con los ojos cerrados, segundos después bostezo y se quedo dormido, al igual que el chico que lo abrazaba con amor.

Tuvo una pesadilla, por primera vez desde que a los 5 años vio por vez primera una película de terror, volvió a soñar algo que lo despertó de su profundo sueño, no supo que había sido cuando despertó por completo, y no quiso recordarlo de cualquier forma lo olvido, pues sus movimientos habían logrado que Hanamichi se acercara mas a el, en busca de calor, sonrió al recordar lo que acababan de hacer y beso la frente de su amado enternecido con la forma en que se acurrucaba mas cerca de su cuerpo.

Ya era muy tarde y comenzaba a hacer frió, así que se tomo la atribución de llevar al pelirrojo a su cama y arroparlo bien, para dormir a su lado, entrelazando sus cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol despertó a Hanamichi, fue algo así como un aviso de que ya era hora de pedirle ese pequeño favor a su novio. Estaba conciente de lo que tenia que hacer, así que al levantarse, antes de preparar el desayuno contemplo el hermoso rostro de su koibito, feliz de haber consumado su amor, beso sus labios suavemente y prosiguió con su plan para ese día especial.

El delicioso olor a comida recién hecha lo despertó, había dormido como un angelito, cansado con sus actividades nocturnas y feliz de haber hecho el amor, por primera vez.

Se le acerco por detrás, su olor era exquisito, ambos olían igual pues se habían duchado con los mismo, pero la esencia de su Hana llenaba sus sentidos como un afrodisíaco incitándolo a repetir sus actividades nocturnas, pero se contuvo, solo se abrazo a su cintura y beso su cuello, esperando los buenos días.

—Buenos días Zorro! – le sonrió feliz de tenerlo en su casa y lo beso fugazmente – Tienes hambre, ya esta listo! – el zorro solo asintió y se sentó a la mesa para compartir nuevamente un glorioso desayuno en la compañía de su amado novio.

Se sintió cada vez mas seguro de su decisión y decidió no compartir aquel sentimiento de culpa con su novio, ocultándole aquello que su consciencia le gritaba cada vez que este lo intentaba olvidar.

—Espero que se repita lo de anoche – sonrió con las mejillas rojas, se comportaba como un coqueto, pero le costaba mucho no sonrojarse ni ponerse nervioso cada vez que pensaba en lo mucho que le había gustado hacer el amor con su novio y de esa manera.

—Yo también – le sorprendió el comentario de su torpe, cada vez se volvía mas atrevido, cosa que lo hacia feliz – podría ser esta noche si tu ...

—Kaede – lo miro a los ojos con seriedad lo cual le dio un mal presentimiento al zorro – Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? – Su novio asintió y decidió continuar con su petición – Necesito que ... – bajo el rostro un segundo, respiro profundo y alzo la cara, pero sus ojos ahora estaban acuosos – Yo necesito que tomes esa beca, no importa que ...

—Que! – imagino que de alguna manera Hanamichi sabia que su solicitud había sido aceptada pero se preguntaba de que forma.

—Kaede ... escúchame tu ... – se entristeció al observar que su novio lo negaba y comenzaba a molestarse con su petición.

—No, no quiero irme – se levanto enojado y le dio la espalda a su novio por un segundo mientras pensaba en la manera de convencerlo de no dejarlo ir.

—Tu me lo prometiste, así que ahora debes cumplir – lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a mirarlo – Recuerdas? – suavizo su mirada, pero sus ojos aun estaban acuosos.

—No quiero – no podía mirarlo, sentía ganas de llorar, así que se abrazo a la cintura de su amor y quiso detener el llanto, pensando en la mejor excusa para quedarse.

—Mírame! – Tomo el rostro de su koi con ambas manos y nuevamente lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos – ¿Quieres irte y que sigamos juntos a través de la distancia? O ¿prefieres quedarte y perderme para siempre? ... por que debes recordar que un Tensai como Yo, no puede ser novio de un mediocre!

—No me hagas esto por favor, tu no, Yo te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti – lo miraba implorante, y con los ojos acuosos, hasta ese momento no había llorado por su situación pero la reacción de Hanamichi comenzaba a asustarlo.

—Ya te dije que si te vas no me vas a perder, solo estaremos separados pero juntos al fin, no voy a dejar de quererte aunque estés lejos, te amare siempre, pero si mi amor te detiene entonces prefiero odiarte para que tú cumplas tu sueño ...

—Yo solo quería que tú me amaras, tú eres mi sueño ... no quiero nada más si te tengo a ti ...

—Pero no es suficiente Kaede ... no para ti, acaso no te has preguntado entonces por que te duele quedarte aquí conmigo?

—Que quieres decir, Yo te ...

—Se que me amas, pero también se que amas el basketball, y esta es la gran oportunidad que estabas esperando. Kaede, esta es la oportunidad de tu vida, no la dejes pasar o te arrepentirás por el resto de tus días, Yo lo se, y no quiero vivir con esa culpa también ...

—No tienes por que sentir culpa, en todo caso soy Yo quien debe recriminarse por las decisiones al final ...

—Sal de mi casa! – le dio la espalada cruzado de brazos, seriamente molesto con la actitud de su novio.

—Hana ... que ...? – atónito con las palabras de su novio intento tocar su hombro, pero este dio un paso adelante rechazando su mano.

—Sal de aquí ahora! – intentaba no mirarlo, si lo hacia sabia que no continuaría insistiéndole para que se fuera, así que cerro los ojos y le grito nuevamente – Si no has entendido lo que te he dicho no vale la pena que sigamos siendo novios, así que será mejor que terminemos de una vez!

—No! – lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, las cuales estaban a punto de caer.

—Vete! – en cuanto lo dijo, lo miro a los ojos y vio que sus propias lagrimas cayeron sin poderlo evitar – tienes que irte o yo te sacare de aquí! – Kaede no se movió solo lo miro implorante esperando que su novio entendiera sus razones, pero no fue así, este simplemente lo saco a empujones de su casa y le cerro la puerta rápidamente, ambos lloraban pues la separación era inminente y Kaede sabia que su torpe no cambiaria de opinión así pasaran 1000 años.

Cerro la puerta y recargo su espalda contra ella, temía que Kaede la tiraría a golpes, y no deseaba que entrara y lo viera así, jamás había llorado con tanto dolor, jamás se había sentido como un traidor, jamás había deseado morir como en ese momento, y sentado abrazado a sus rodillas intentaba opacar sus lamentos, mientras escuchaba los de su zorro al otro lado de la puerta, sintiéndose como el mas ruin de los amantes pero sabia muy dentro de su corazón que hacia lo correcto.

Ambos estaban sufriendo, pero Hanamichi no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su amado pelinegro perdiera la oportunidad de su vida, no por un capricho, no por tonterías.

—Hanamichi ... – lo dijo como un lamento y no pudo mantenerse en pie, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y callo hincado recargando su frente sobre la puerta mientras el pelirrojo se mantenía en su posición, sin ninguna intención de abrir la puerta y consolar a su zorro. Estuvieron así por unos minutos mas, y ya sin esperanzas Kaede decidió irse por fin, dejando intranquilo al pelirrojo, aun así este no abrió la puerta.

Horas después Kaede volvió a su casa, parecía zombi, caminaba mirando hacia la nada, y con rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos, no quería irse, no deseaba alejarse de la única persona que logro enamorarlo con una mirada, y aunque tampoco deseaba perder aquella oportunidad de tener un futuro sin preocupaciones mas que la de jugar basketball con los estudios pagados, tampoco deseaba perder a su único y verdadero amor.

—Quien fue! – lo pregunto lleno de rabia al mismo tiempo que azotaba la puerta con fuerza tras de si, su hermana y su madre estaban en la sala hablando sobre Kaede y les sorprendió su pregunta – Quien creen que son para arruinarme la vida! – miro a su hermana y esta bajo la cabeza, de esa forma lo supo, supo que su hermana lo había separado de su único y mas grande amor – No tenias por que entrometerte! – Se dirigió a ella – Ninguno de ustedes – después a todos los presentes en la sala.

—Kaede, No te comportes de esta manera que tu no eres así! – su madre hablo dolida.

—Ella arruino mi vida, no ... ustedes lo hicieron, ustedes lo hicieron y nunca se los voy a perdonar ...! – en ese momento su rostro fue volteado violentamente por una fuerte cachetada que su madre le otorgo cariñosamente.

—Nosotros solo nos preocupamos por tu bien, al igual que Hanamichi, y no debes culparnos por algo en lo que no tuvimos nada que ver – jamás creyó que tendría que golpear a su hijo mas disciplinado.

—Que quieres decir? – supo ahora que se equivoco y se sentía culpable.

—Nosotros no le dijimos nada hijo, fue el profesor Anzai seguramente, el trajo la carta aquí y el mismo se lo dijo a Hanamichi, en realidad el solo nos llamo para confirmar que era verdad ... – bajo la voz cuando observo que su hijo abría los ojos mas de lo normal – le parecio muy extraño que tu no se lo dijeras y creo que se molesto un poco con tu silencio.

—No me dijo nada hasta esta mañana – se tranquilizo de alguna manera y derrotado como nunca antes se sentó en uno de los sillones, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, muy cansado.

—Que te dijo? – pregunto su hermana, muy preocupada con la situación de su hermano.

—Que si no me iba, lo perdería para siempre – se limpio la cara descuidadamente y suspiro.

—Entonces Yo tenia razón, Kaede tienes que ir, tienes que aceptar la mejor oportunidad de tu vida ...

—Pero Yo no quería irme, no sin el, es que no ... no es justo ... – nuevamente derramo algunas lagrimas, sin poderlo evitar cubriéndose la cara.

—Pocas cosas en la vida lo son, y soy el mas indicado para decirlo no lo crees así, Aniki? – le dio a entender que su comportamiento siempre hostil hacia su persona, no era solo por el hecho de tener que usar lo que Kaede ya no podía, incluyendo zapatos, ropa y libros sino también por el hecho de tener que tratar con aquellas chicas que se acercaban a el solo por que era el hermano del gran Rukawa – Tienes que hacerlo no solo por ti, también por Hanamichi.

—Je, je, si, tienes razón Imouto-san – le sorprendió que su hermano se interesara en el y que interviniera.

—Lo harás? – pregunto su hermana.

—Creo que si, además no quiero ser un mediocre, ja, ja, ja ... – rió como un moribundo que acepta su suerte – Pueden creer que Hanamichi me dijo que el jamás seria novio de un mediocre y Yo lo seria si me quedo ja, ja..., lo siento mucho, podrán perdonarme algún día? – los miro con lagrimas en sus ojos y una triste sonrisa.

—Ya lo hicimos, verdad? –le pregunto a su familia y todos sonrieron, mientras asentían, tristes y felices a la vez, era el momento mas raro que habían pasado juntos.

La calma reinaba en su casa, ahora todos hablaban tranquilos, animando a Kaede para que se fuera tranquilo, confiado en que Hanamichi jamás le seria infiel, y convenciéndolo de ir a casa del pelirrojo para arreglar sus diferencias y reconciliarse por primera vez.

—Hana-kun? – toco la puerta dos veces y llamo un poco preocupado por el pelirrojo, pero cuando escucho pasos, le hizo saber quien era – Soy Yo, Keichu! – de inmediato la puerta se abrió y Hanamichi le permitió entrar al joven Rukawa.

—Hola, disculpa si soy grosero pero de verdad no quiero ver a nadie, así que si no me ...

—Como estas? – noto rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos rojos le hicieron saber que no había estado tranquilo tampoco.

—Así como me vez ... – sonrió mas triste que nunca.

—No tienes que preocuparte mas, ya lo convencimos de que lo mejor es que se vaya, aunque creo que el que lo convenció fuiste tú – le sonrió y acaricio su rostro, deseando mas que eso, pero se detuvo al ver que de sus ojos mas lagrimas caían – Kaede esta afuera, le diré que puede pasar ... ¿si puede, verdad? – pregunto solo para estar seguro.

—Creo que si, pero si cambia de opinión Yo ... – una voz conocida interrumpió su sentencia

—No lo haré, lo prometo – tan pronto llego a su puerta, Hanamichi se lanzo a sus brazos y Kaede se aferro nuevamente a el, como un naufrago a su única esperanza de vida.

Y se quedaron así, por mucho tiempo, sintiendo el dolor de su primera separación, pero alimentando la esperanza de volverse a ver para esta vez no separase nunca más.

Decidieron estar juntos esa última semana antes de que Kaede se fuera a América, y se esforzaron al máximo por disfrutar los siguientes días.

Ya tenia todo en regla, solo faltaba una noche para su partida, por lo que decidió pasar la mejor noche con su amado, entregándose a el, y amándolo toda la noche, deseando que el tiempo no pasara tan rápido, aun así, la mañana llego.

En el Aeropuerto, abrazados fuertemente y repitiéndose al oído mil promesas de amor eterno, esperaban a que llegara la hora de que Kaede Rukawa subiera al avión.

—Te llamare en cuanto llegue – rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente la cintura de su koi, mientras le hablaba al oído dulcemente.

—Te escribiré hoy mismo y esperare tu llamada ansioso.

—Si me pides que me quede Yo ... – le hablo muy cerca de sus labios, pero conocía la respuesta a su proposición.

—No, ya sabes lo que pienso así que solo recuerda lo mucho que te amo si, y que tal vez en unos cuantos meses nos volveremos a ver – le hablaba con optimismo pero no podía esconder su desconsuelo.

—Será una eternidad, pero me conformo con no ser un mediocre – acaricio el rostro de su novio, intentando recriminarle aquel adjetivo a su novio

—No digas eso, Yo te amaría aunque fueras un perdedor como Yo – lo miro acariciante y besándolo fugazmente.

—No eres un perdedor, eres uno de los mejores en todo el estado y ...

—Te tengo a ti – contesto a punto de llorar, ya no podía soportar la sensación de soledad invadiéndolo de nuevo.

—Te amo – lo beso intentando no derramar mas lagrimas y callando a su pelirrojo para que no llorara mas.

—Yo también, te amo tanto, que estoy dispuesto a todo por volverte a ver.

—¿Y eso que significa? – sus palabras le indicaron que tenia un plan.

—Hable con el profeso Anzai – sus ojos brillaron con ilusión y optimismo – Y le pedí que me recomendara a la misma universidad a la que tu iras, así que me voy a esforzar mucho para estar pronto contigo – esperaba lo mejor de si y Kaede también.

—Te amo, te amo – lo abrazo nuevamente un poco mas tranquilo – Te voy a extrañar mucho, te estaré esperando y cuando estemos juntos otra vez ya no te voy a dejar ir de mi vida nunca mas – lo miro a los ojos haciéndole entender que esa seria su única separación.

—Si – se besaron nuevamente hasta que el último llamado para abordar, los hizo separarse.

Kaede por fin se despidió de su familia, que al igual que Yohei solo observaban tristemente la despedida de los amantes. Segundos después beso a Hanamichi con todo el amor y la ternura que podía expresar su ser, y abordo el avión que lo llevaría lejos de su pelirrojo, pero se sentía mejor ahora, después de lo que Hanamichi le había dicho, confiaba en que muy pronto vería a su amado y jamás se separaría de el.

Tan pronto lo perdió de vista se derrumbo en los brazos de Yohei, no quería mostrarse tan débil, pero odiaba las separaciones y esta aun mas, aunque sabia que muy pronto lo volvería a ver, además de que estaba muy feliz por su zorro, pues ahora tenia un futuro y en el ambos serian felices al final y para toda la vida.

—Te veré pronto amor – ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo sin saber que sus corazones ahora latían al unísono, en espera de un nuevo reencuentro y felices de saber que muy pronto estarían juntos y ya no se separarían jamás.

* * *

FIN – OWARI – THE END – FINALE

N/A: Les gusto, por favor díganme que si, de cualquier forma todavía falta el Epilogo y ya lo empecé je, je, je, pues bueno todo tiene un final y el de _Nuestra Historia_ llego, les agradezco a quienes lo leyeron de principio a fin y espero que en el futuro alguna de mis otras historias les gusten tanto como esta, me despido y nos leemos en el Epilogo ok, hasta lueguin!.


	15. Futuro

NUESTRA HISTORIA

N/A: No esperen la gran cosa, solo es un final feliz. "—"

EPILOGO. FUTURO

———————————————————————

_Hana_

"Nuestra historia comenzó diferente, no podría decir que me enamore de Kaede a primera vista, pero si puedo decir que lo odie a primera vista por las circunstancias que me rodearon y por mi propia inmadurez pero eso no significa que no crea en que del odio al amor hay solo un paso, pues a mi me sucedió y ahora lo creo. También comienzo a pensar que aquel odio que sentí cuando lo conocí, no fue eso, fue amor y enamorado estuve de el desde que lo ví por primera vez.

Todo comenzó mal pero termino mucho mejor de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar, ahora esta lejos pero pronto estaremos juntos, se lo prometí, y lo cumpliré, estaremos juntos muy pronto y esta vez será para siempre".

———————————————————————

_Ruru_

"Jamás creí echar de menos a una persona y mucho menos a ese torpe, y como si no fuera suficiente ahora soy el mas cursi de los cursis. Gracias a Kamisama cuando hablo por teléfono con Hanamichi, las personas a mi alrededor no pueden entender lo que digo, de otra forma seria postulado para ser el rey del romanticismo empedernido y las cursilerías mas ridículas, aun así, soy feliz, no tengo todo lo que desearía, pero lo soy.

Nunca pensé que mi beca seria aceptada en tan poco tiempo, y mucho menos cuando aun no terminaba la preparatoria, fue demasiado repentino su llamado para que me reincorporara de inmediato al equipo juvenil de la una de las universidades mas importantes del mundo del Basketball, por eso nunca le dije nada.

En realidad lo olvide por completo, era tan feliz y estaba tan ocupado siéndolo que simplemente me olvide del mundo entero, en sus brazos nada mas me importaba, solo hacerlo feliz, y serlo a su lado.

Su amor lleno mi vida y mi mundo se regocijo con su presencia, todo se convirtió en un sueño, una amor que no pensé jamás experimentar y mucho menos tener el placer de compartir, con mi adorado pelirrojo".

———————————————————————

_Hana_

"Me encantaría sorprenderlo muy pronto, ver su cara de sorpresa, la cual nunca he visto en su rostro, siempre esta serio, o dormido, aunque desde que somos amigos, me acostumbre a sus sonrisas, aun recuerdo aquella carcajada de nerviosismo que no pudo contener cuando le pedí que fuéramos amigos, fue demasiado raro verlo reír, y mas de ese modo, pero imagino que sus nervios lo traicionaron posiblemente por primera vez en aquella ocasión, pero desde aquella vez, nuestros momentos juntos han sido los mejores que he pasado en los últimos años de mi vida".

———————————————————————

_Ruru_

"Ya no puedo esperar para mostrarle este nuevo mundo, es muy diferente al nuestro, al que estamos habituados, pero no por eso deja de ser interesante, y siempre es bueno conocer nuevas cosas, lugares y gente.

Me fue difícil al principio de mi llegada acostumbrarme a esta cultura de occidente, mas aun a aquellas poblaciones en las que esta escuela esta dividida. Por un lado están los nerd's y los geek's y por otro los chicos populares y los deportistas, entre los que se encuentran los bully's, y los chicos buenos.

Podría decirse que yo pertenecía a ese grupo en especial, pero desde que observe aquella persecución de los bully's por los nerd's o los geek's, me convertí sin realmente desearlo en el Bully de los bully's, muchos de los chicos buenos me consideran un héroe y mi postura me ha ganado el respeto de los populares, de cualquier forma por lo que he escuchado entre los rumores de mis nuevos compañeros, no soy considerado un nerd por defenderlos y tampoco un chico malo, pero no tenia otra opción, nunca me ha gustado que los mas altos y fuertes se aprovechen de los débiles, y estoy seguro de que Hanamichi se pondrá muy orgulloso de mi cuando lo sepa, en realidad creo que por eso lo hago".

———————————————————————

_Hana_

"La larga espera ha valido la pena, hoy ha llegado a mis manos la notificación de la aceptación de mi persona como parte de la misma universidad – por obra del profesor Anzai y Kamisama – por fin y estoy mas feliz de saber que me quieren allá en un par de semanas.

La madre de Kaede quiere que sea un sorpresa, pero me ha costado mucho trabajo no decirlo cuando hablamos, de cualquier forma estos meses en su ausencia, el estar con su familia me ha hecho sentirlo mas cerca, por lo menos se que nuestros corazones siguen latiendo al unísono".

———————————————————————

Una fotografía de un sonriente pelirrojo era su más grande tesoro en aquel dormitorio, el cual gracias a su reputación no compartía, estaba solo, pero sabia que podía sacar provecho de su situación. De improvisto el teléfono sonó.

—Hola, Kaede, hermano... te tengo una sorpresa – tan pronto escucho el "moshi, moshi", saludo a su hermano con efusividad y le comunico con felicidad un gran suceso – te lo diré de una vez, je, je – estaba un poco nerviosa pero su hermano no lo noto – Nuestra madre te visitara el fin de semana!

—Oh, vaya – solo eso pudo decir, el no tener a su familia incluyendo a Hanamichi, lo convirtió en un monosílabo sin remedio.

—No te olvides de llevar flores – se imaginaba que seria muy tierno ver a Kaede esperando en el aeropuerto con un ramo de rosas rojas – Que sean rojas y muy bonitas, Ok? – siguió hablando un poco mas sobre la llegada de su madre a los Estados Unidos hasta que fue hora de colgar.

———————————————————————

—No te olvides de esperarlo en el Aeropuerto, nosotros los llamaremos por ti, para que este ahí tan pronto tu llegues, entendido? – La Señora Rukawa le daba las últimas indicaciones a Hanamichi, antes de que subiera al avión.

—Gracias por todo! – con lagrimas en los ojos se despidió de su nueva familia y de sus amigos, los cuales lloraban desconsolados en el aeropuerto, pero estaban felices de saber que su mejor amigo no solo cumpliría un sueño, si no que también iría a reunirse con el amor de su vida.

No quiso mostrarse fuerte al abordar el avión, y no le importo que todos a su alrededor lo miraran llorar, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de descifrar aquella rara sensación que tenia, estaba triste por que dejaba a su familia, pero estaba feliz por que vería a su mas grande amor. Siguió llorando parte del camino a América, hasta que se quedo dormido, y una amable Azafata, lo despertó.

———————————————————————

Tan pronto bajo del Avión busco con la vista a su novio, pero no lograba verlo, así que jugaba con sus manos, buscando afanadamente a su zorro.

Como un punto de luz roja, mientras buscaba a su madre con la mirada, lo vio, y ya no se pudo mover. Lucia tierno, con un pequeño bolso que sostenía sobre su hombro izquierdo y que cruzaba su torso, solo usaba una pequeña camisa blanca que se ceñía a su escultural cuerpo, llamaba la atención de muchos, pero el no pudo hacer nada por algunos minutos, estaba pegado al suelo y no podía articular palabra alguna, pues estaba realmente pasmado.

Camino hacia al frente, comenzaba a arrepentirse de aceptar que los padres de Kaede le avisaran sobre su llegada, tal vez debió dejar que el personal de la escuela de la que ahora formaba parte lo recogieran en el aeropuerto, pues se sentía nervioso y con un poco de miedo.

Fue rápida su ultima búsqueda y tan pronto vio la negra y brillante cabellera de su zorro, corrió a su lado, sonriente y agitando la mano para que este que ya lo miraba sin poderlo creer, reaccionara ante lo que creía podía ser una visión.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por fin y al ver que Hanamichi se acercaba a el para lanzarse a sus brazos por fin despertó de lo que creyó era un sueño, pues todo lo veía en cámara lenta, pero cuando lo vio saltar hacia su persona, sintió finalmente el cuerpo tibio de su amado cerca del suyo y sus brazos rodear su cuello, y sus piernas rodear su cintura y su hermoso rostro sonriéndole tan cerca que dejo de creer que era una visión y supo que era realidad.

—Te amo, te amo... – cantaba feliz mientras llenaba el rostro de su zorro con pequeños y tiernos besos, contento de estar en los brazos de koibito, el cual solo lo abrazaba pero no decía nada.

—Como..., Porque ...? – las preguntas llegaban a su boca sin poder asimilar ¿por que en lugar de su madre había aparecido su adorado pelirrojo en el aeropuerto?.

—Que te pasa? – Pregunto extrañado con la actitud de su zorro – Parece que no sabias que yo vendría, tu madre me dijo que ella te lo diría y que tu ...

—Ella no ... – miraba a su novio hacia arriba pues aun lo sostenía, y este parecía que no quería bajarse de donde cómodamente observaba a su novio – Pero ya no importa – sonrió por fin, ya que hasta ese momento pudo asimilar su nueva situación – Cuantos días te quedaras? – le pregunto tan pronto le beso los labios fugazmente.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti – se bajo de su novio y saco aquella carta de aceptación que le había llegado hacia dos semanas – Son para mi? – pregunto entusiasmado al observar las rosas rojas que su zorro sostenía en su mano derecha, no sabia que Kaede esperaba a su madre, así que cuando Kaede se las dio con una suave sonrisa creyó que si.

—S-si! – lo dudo por un segundo, pero termino diciendo lo que su hermana estaba seguro deseaba.

—Están preciosas, pero la próxima vez que quieras regalarme flores, mejor cómprame unas con raíces, así no se morirán tan pronto por que ...

—Esto es verdad! – le pregunto alarmado, y atónito, si le decía que era una broma estaba seguro de que su corazón no lo soportaría.

—N-n-Si, je, je – quiso hacerlo dudar, y después sonrió feliz, haciéndole saber a su zorro que estaba en lo cierto.

Kaede lo abrazo por fin, y dio vueltas con el en sus brazos, feliz de saber que ya no se separaría de su amor nunca mas. Después recogieron el equipaje de Hanamichi.

Caminaron fuera del aeropuerto, besándose de vez en cuando y mientras esperaban un taxi que los llevara al dormitorio donde se hospedaría desde ese día en adelante – por que Kaede así lo decidió – no dejaban de tocarse, para ambos era un sueño hecho realidad y se sentían como si estuvieran caminando sobre nubes, era un paraíso físico, pues cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, solo veían amor, luz y fascinación por estar nuevamente juntos.

Era un buen día para llegar, un sábado por la tarde podría aprovecharlo muy bien con su novio, no tenia que reportarse a la dirección de la Universidad hasta el siguiente lunes, así que se dirigió sin preocupaciones a donde Kaede lo llevo y en el camino a su nuevo hogar – por que estaba dispuesto a convertir aquel dormitorio donde su novio vivía en un verdadero hogar – le contó sus planes – obviamente muy nervioso por que por primera vez desde que era huérfano viviría con su amor – y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para obtener esa beca. Estaba feliz, no tuvo grandes problemas y aunque apenas tenia 18 años, aquella tía que se encargaba de administrar su fideicomiso le dio su autorización para que el lo administrara tan pronto se marchara del Japón, ahora solo le preocupaba esforzarse al máximo y ser uno de los mejores, junto a Kaede.

—Como esta tu ingles?

—Mas o menos, pero tu me vas a enseñar o no? – le pregunto con cara de cachorrito y Kaede solo pudo sonreír, reiterándole así su incondicional apoyo.

Esa noche la pasarían juntos, definitivamente no había dudas en que su amor había crecido con el tiempo, se había vuelto mas fuerte, mas grande, y gracias a su ganas de triunfar para estar juntos, ahora tenían un gran futuro por delante en el cual, ambos tendrían éxito, pues estaban preparados para afrontar cualquier adversidad, para siempre salir triunfantes, pero sobre todo para enriquecer sus espíritus de lucha y para que su amor se conservara por siempre.

——————————————

Algunos años después ...

Hablaba por teléfono animadamente en su habitación, contándole los últimos acontecimientos a su mejor amigo, cuando escucho aquel portazo que le indicaba que esposo ya estaba en casa. Colgó tan pronto lo escucho encender el televisor de la sala y decidió darle la bienvenida como siempre, con un tierno beso en los labios y un masaje en los hombros de su amado.

—Como te fue? – la pregunta obligada de todos los días, nunca se convertía en algo monótono pues Kaede sabia que sin importar lo que le contestara, Hanamichi siempre encontraría la manera de hacer su día especial, por mas malo que este haya sido.

—No muy bien – cerro los ojos, disfrutando de las manos que deliciosamente masajeaban sus hombros y parte de su espalda.

De improvisto Hanamichi salto sobre el sillón donde Kaede se encontraba sentado intentando escuchar el noticiero nocturno, se sentó sobre el regazo de su zorro, y tomo su rostro con sus manos para después plantarle un apasionado beso, lleno de fuego y deseo.

—Entonces yo voy a mejorar tu día y tu noche – le hablo al oído, besando la comisura de sus labios y frotándose con deseo sobre su novio, expresándole así, las ganas que tenia que hacer el amor.

Una hora después, ambos descansaban recostados sobre su sillón más grande, donde cabían a sus anchas, sin sentirse incómodos.

Aun vivían en aquel país de occidente, en la misma ciudad en la que estudiaron juntos, en una casa lo suficientemente grande para los dos, compartiendo siempre sus tareas domesticas y los gastos con equidad.

Kaede seguía jugando como titular en la NBA, estaba en sus mejores días, y no quería retirarse aun, cosa de lo que su esposo estaba muy orgulloso, pues su zorro había mostrado mas amor al deporte que el pelirrojo, pues este había dejado el deporte para dedicarse a una pasión que descubrió desde que era muy joven, "la cocina", años después de que dejo de jugar comenzó a practicar su verdadera vocación y ahora trabajaba como chef en uno de los restaurantes Japoneses mas prestigiados de la ciudad, por lo que siempre llegaba a casa antes que su zorruno esposo.

Esa noche en especial Hanamichi quería darle una sorpresa a su joven esposo, pues había algo que ambos deseaban tener para completar su felicidad. Una familia completa estaba compuesta de padres e hijos y lo ultimo era lo que ambos deseaban desde hacia algunos años.

—Recuerdas aquel anuncio que puse en todas partes? – hablaba de aquella solicitud de madres sustitutas para tener a los hijos de los dos.

—Si, que pasa con eso? – Sonrió burlón, estaba seguro de que seria muy difícil conseguir a alguien con las características que buscaban, ya fueran las de Hanamichi o las de Kaede – No me digas que ya te respondieron – si le decía que sí, no lo iba a creer.

—Pues Sí! – levanto la cabeza para ver la cara de sorpresa en Kaede, quien ya no supo que decir o como actuar – No estas feliz? – le pregunto desilusionado – En nueve meses podríamos tener a nuestros bebes, acaso no lo entiendes? – volvió a preguntar preocupado con la actitud de su amor – Kaede? Dime algo!

—Ah bueno, es que no ... no lo puedo creer ... espera¿dijiste bebes? – por fin asimilo la información de ultimo minuto y al notar que su pelirrojo asentía con una tierna sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor, solo pudo suspirar.

—Te dije que funcionaria, lo recuerdas? – beso feliz a su esposo de haber visto por lo menos una reacción en su Kaede, pues eso le confirmaba que también estaba contento con el resultado de su búsqueda.

—Ahora si estaremos completos – lo dijo en un susurro y cerró los ojos, imaginando sus vidas con dos seres pequeños que estaba seguro, alegrarían aun más sus vidas.

—Seremos mas felices, si es que se puede, je, je – sonrió contento con la ultima sentencia de su zorro y apoyo su cabeza sobre el fuerte y pálido pecho de su esposo, decidido a dormir soñando con un futuro caótico pero lleno de amor.

—Te amo – beso la roja cabellera de su esposo y decidió dormir pues estaba muy cansado.

—Yo también Te amo Kaede – beso el pecho de su zorro y se entrego al sueño.

Sus vidas aun les deparaban muchas aventuras, pero no había nada que los asustara pues juntos resolverían todos sus problemas, dispuestos a dar todo de si mismos para criar a los nuevos integrantes de su propia familia.

OWARI!

* * *

N/A: Este si es el final, espero que les haya gustado, es el segundo epilogo que hago y creo que estuvo decente. 

Hora de los agradecimientos (espero que los lean):

Muchas gracias a **Shadir**, **Lensaiak**, **Caritademanga**, **Kaehana9** y **Kira-chan**, **Reiko y kinyoubi** por sus comentarios, espero que sigan leyendo algunas de mis otras historias (prometo actualizar pronto The Evil Twin, El Amor de mi Vida y Pasión de Otoño). Chicas las Adoro!

**Invitación(por favor leanlo!):**

Aprovecho este espacio para invitarlas a participar en el concurso de fics de Slam Dunk específicamente que se llevara a cabo en un grupo al que pertenezco desde hace ya un par de años, de Slam Dunk exclusivamente, si alguien quiere el link para pertenecer mandenme un correo y les dare el link, que por mas que lo intento no logro que salga aqui.

Pueden participar como escritoras o como lectoras, les aviso por que pienso participar en este pequeño e informal concurso por primera vez, precisamente con este fic, puesto que ya esta terminado. Espero que alguna de ustedes se anime a leer y votar por los fics que ahí se mostraran, les aseguro que encontraran a algunas otras autoras conocidas que han dicho que si participaran con algo, eso espero je, je, pues ahora si me despido.

Muchas gracias por su atención y hasta luego!


End file.
